Darkness of The Twilight
by Verrici's
Summary: Riku and Sora have been married for three years after KH2 and Sora had a child,Akemi,and some old and new 'friends' vist.RS CL AR tie in with The Looking Glass Wars by Frank Beddor. read to see when
1. Ladies night out

**Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters only Akemi. Owners of KH, FMA and SC own them and Akemi name is from asahouryuu fic The Uchiha Couple**

Darkness of The Twilight

_Ladies night out_

Suddenly there was a cry from inside the house. "**AKEMI**!" Riku and Sora screamed as they rushed inside the house, into their son's room. Sora reached the room before Riku could make it in.

Upon entering, Sora saw his child in the arms of a women bearing the Nobody symbol, the spiked heart, the right side of her chest. She was medium height, with a black half-top dress and black long sleeved gloves. Long wavy, raven colored hair, a piece covering one of her red eyes, purple lip stick twisted upwards with her dark smile as she held the baby. "Shh … shh" she said to the infant in her arms.

"**Let go of him now**!!!" Sora yelled at the women, summoning keyblade, Ultimate weapon, approaching the women. She raised one of her hands, the other arm holding the baby, and stretched out her fingers. Instantly her nails extended, becoming as sharp as a sword. Two went to the either side of Sora's neck, her middle nail went to Sora forehead.

Sora stopped half way to her. "Now, now keyblade master, we wouldn't want to wake the baby. Born from the key bearer and made from the one of twilight, a fine host. " she said. '_Host_' Sora mind screamed. "**Host for what**!!" Sora snarled through greeted teeth, tighting his grip on his keyblade. "Come now, where are your manners, keyblade master. Release your key," she said.

Sora only glared and tightened his grip on the blade. "Fine" she said in a dead voice and sent her thumb nail at Sora. With a strong force broke Sora's grip and pinned the blade on the wall behind him. Sora tried to summon his blade back to him but it would not come. "What did you do to my keyblade?" Sora ask still glaring at her. "I'm just stronger than you."

"Let my baby go!"

"You are in no position to be giving me orders. I am known as Lust and my master needs this baby to become whole once again." Lust said. "Is your master's name Xenmas?" Sora asked. "Yes" Lust said smiling. "Ha ha ha… Excellent, very nice, very well indeed" Lust said. Sora noticed Riku's keyblade, Way to the Dawn, outside the window behind Lust before falling back down to the ground. Sora got the hint.

"Now if you'd be so kind and-" Lust stopped mid sentence when the window crashed behind her as Riku came in. Lust was unable to turn and face him, while holding Akemi and pinning Sora down. Riku thrust his key into her back, the tip poking out of her chest. Lust produced an ear splitting scream.

Sora moved as fast as lighting, as Lust's nails receded back to normal size and grabbed Akemi before her body became limp. Once Riku saw Akemi in his loves arms he pulled his keyblade out and jumped over Lust.

"**YOU BITCH.** **NEVER FUCK WITH MY FAMILY**", Riku yelled as he kicked her out of the already broken window. When he heard a satisfied sound of a body meeting the cold pavement he went to Sora and his child. Sora was crying against his childes head. Riku pulled them both into a warm embrace, careful not to squish Akemi between him and Sora.

"You okay?" Riku asked as he kissed his forehead and kissing the tears away. "Y-Yes, and so is Akemi. I w-w-was just so worried, sorry for being a cry ba-" Sora wasn't able to finish as Riku gave him a deep and loving kiss. "There is no reason to be sorry Sora" Riku said breaking the kiss.

"I love you" Sora said resting his head on Riku's shoulder.

"I love you too, babe" Riku said peaking Sora on the head one last time.

Unknown to the two lovers down below…

Lust's eye's snapped open.

"Damn, damn boys!" she mumbled under her breath as she stood. "They're not going to be happy with me. Damn it!" Lust mumbled again, as she extended her nails out again. Slashing in an X, she opened a portal to the darkness. She walked in as if nothing had ever happen.

_Later that night in Radiant Garden_

"Why, how?" asked everyone as Sora shared what Lust had told him. Leon and Cloud were sitting close together (holding hands under the table :), Yuffie, Aerith, Kairi, Namiene and Tifa were taking care of Akemi (holding, feeding, etc…), Roxas and Axel together, Namiene were on Riku's left. King Mickey, Donald, Goofy were on Sora's right. "How could Xenmas come back your majesty?" Riku asked "They probably found his Nobody and his heart, but they would need a host, your child being the best one."

"Why?" Riku asked

"Akemi is born from Sora, the key bearer, made by Riku, the one of Twilight, will process immense power of light and dark, but if the new Organization can take him and combine Xenmas's heart and Nobody into Akemi, Xenmas will come back with his old power and greater with Akemi's body."

"Like the time I had Ansem's body, this time Xenmas will be in control." Riku said shivering as he recalled the memory. Sora pulled him into an embrace and giving him a kiss before smiling. He knew it was tough on Riku to remember unwanted memories and made sure he smiled as well when he pulled back.

"How can he come back and merge with a host if he has been killed as both heart and soul?" Sora asked

"Like me and Roxas did" Axel added "He place some of himself into something and can return. Roxas used his keyblades and I used my charkas. When Sora took them they became keyblades and I was able to form from the light" Axel finished "And I was able to form because Sora and I share a soul" Roxas add in.

"He needs the power of light to start his process because he already has the power of darkness"

"Come out and play" said a voice from outside of Leon and Cloud's house, Lust. Leon started giving commands.

"Yuffie, Tifa, Aerith, Kairi and Namiene, your majesty take Akemi up stairs and guard him, Sora, Riku, Axel, Roxas, Cloud and I will be outside"

Sora added "Donald, Goofy help protect Akemi"

"RIGHT" they said in unison. "Let's play", said a new voice no one ever heard before.

"**Move**!" Leon shouted.

They (Riku, Sora, Axel, Roxas, Leon and Cloud) rushed out to come face to face with a sea of Heartless and Nobodies along with two women. Lust and another woman with green hair, red eyes, purple lips and the Nobody symbol on her neck. She wore a long green sleeved gloves with a torn shirt with purple threads trying to connect the green fabrics together. Black pants and silver leg braces. She had a strange blade hanging on the side of her shoulder, circular with bird wings pocking out on three sides of the blade.

"Tira, go get the child I shall take care of the pest's" Lust said to the women called Tira.

"Auuuuugh, you always have the fun part" Tira said in a childish voice pouting. "I'm sure there are some people in the house protecting the child, probably… they could entertain you." Lust said. "Yayyyyyyy!" Tira said running to the house. "Bye, bye!" she said jumping over the group in front of her, along with a few Dancers and Neoshadows following behind. 'Damn it' Sora thought ready to jump and attack Tira. Before he could move to use his keybalde the Heatless and Nobodies advanced. Lust's nails extended to the size of a keyblade, as she ran with lighting speed, passing all the Heatless and Nobodies, towards Sora. He was not able to move out of the way when he saw Lust three feet away, ready to stab him straight in the heart. "Die" Lust said approaching her target, but Riku appeared before her and slashed his keyblade. Lust was able to move but not unscathed, the slash had left a gouge in her left shoulder.

"Damn you" she said standing from her low crouch that added in the increase her speed. Her wound healed within seconds. "Hello Riku, I never did repay you for are last encounter" Lust slyly said with an evil smile playing on her lips. "I promise I will cut you into pieces until there's nothing left of you." Riku snarled at her as he ran towards her cutting through anything that got in his way.

_Inside the house _

The window crashed as Tira went in. "Hi, hi" she said "Hello" said Tifa. "Kairi, Aerith, Namiene, take Ashiba upstairs and guard him."

"Right"

"Yuffie and your majesty stay and help me."

"Goofy, Donald help protect Akemi." The king said summoning his keyblade, kingdom key. "Yes your majesty." they said following the girls up stairs. "No more talk we play **NOW**!" Tira said as she ran toward Tifa. She pulled her blade and threw it across the room towards Tifa. Tifa jumped over the ring blade flying towards her, she dashed to Tira as soon as she landed. The Dancers and Neoshadows were being taken care of by Yuffie and the king. Tifa Punched through the air, left, right, left, left. Tira avoided the blows with a turn of her body, or the move of her head. Tifa crouched down ready to hit, Tira could only stand as Tifa preformed a back flip kick, hitting her jaw. Tira smirked. "Wrong move she said back flipping herself. The thrown ring blade came whirling back to Tifa. Before Tifa could land, she saw the blade coming at her at top speed.

Tifa kicked the ring blade from the top down, implanting the blade in the ground. Tira pounced and kicked Tifa on the side of her, sending her flying. Tira pulled her weapon from the ground.

Tira charged at her, which made it hard for Tifa, due to the swaying movements of the room, due to the attack on her skull. Tifa swung her fists vertically at her and she jumped to the side and brought the hoop horizontally at mid level when Tifa was still facing the direction Tira was a few seconds ago, the spiked edge of the blade tore into her back, it wasn't a deep cut but just enough to make her flinch in pain, Tira giggled at her response. Tifa swept her hands across her back and her hand returned covered in her blood, she grinned "Lucky shot, but don't expect me to go easy on you". Tira started jumping up and down, her mood had changed so suddenly Tifa's eyes opened wide, what was with this girl, "don't worry I'm not expecting much from you anyway!" Tira beamed with a childish grin.

"My turn!" Tifa said in a way that she was treating this fight as a game. She started circling her, in a sort of half walk. Tira followed her, turning around to face her every time she moved. TIfa took a quick swipe at her with her fist horizontally only for Tira to duck and take her feet from beneath with one kick, if Tifa didn't back flip avoiding the assault.

She flipped as fast as she could to a kneeled position, which made it hard due to her injured back. She watched Tira, how did she know how to fight like this, she fought with the pure attacks of her own strength, the only darkness she used was on her blade. From a few feet away Tira watched Tifa in a coy way, as if waiting for Tifa to give up and let her take her life, Tira's patience wore thin and she slammed the hoop into the ground and swung herself through the middle, using the momentum to make up the few feet between her and Tifa to kick her in the face again while she was still trying to move from her kneeling position, she landed a kick only to be Blocked by Tifa's forearms blocking her face. "Huh" was all Tira could get out before Tifa grabbed her legs and threw her against the wall

Tifa took up her fighting stance, waiting for Tira to raise her ring blade again "awww this is no fun! I'm not supposed to lose" she said, glaring at Tifa. She wiped the blood from her face and raised her ring blade and entered her own fighting stance and look pissed. An idea popped into her head, it was low down, 'but I don't care, its fun to cheat, as long** I WIN**' she thought. While Tifa was standing there looking ready, Tira sent her blade flying vertically, Tifa moved to her side, but Tira through the throwing knife hidden up her wrist. Tifa grabbed the knife and sent it to the ground so hard that it shattered.

Tira summoned all the darkness she had, to Tifa it was like looking onto the face of a demon. It didn't really seem to bother Tifa. Tira took up a defensive position which included holding the hoop up in front of her, Tifa saw a disadvantage to it but she waited, aiming Tira clasping onto the edge of the hoop nether moved Tifa went first. Tira kicked her foot through the middle of the ring blade and it hit Tifa in the stomach but Tifa was expecting this reaction to Tira's attack and grabbed her leg by the ankle and walked back a step, stretching Tira's leg out, she couldn't be that flexible that this didn't hurt a bit. Tifa smirked at the height advantage, she looked at the Tira only to see her smirking as she turned the blade 45 degrees and slammed it down onto her foot, the blade scratched her own knee but it was a small price to pay for disabling Tifa.

Tifa managed to move her foot and hold onto Tira's foot though, which made her angry, as she sliced into the ground like butter due to the sharpness of the hoop. Tira's smirk didn't fade as she quickly let go of the hoop and bent over backwards to back flip away, so her boot scraped Tifa's face and she hooked the inside edge of her ring blade with her ankle and land, she picked up her blade form under her foot and stared at Tifa. Tifa smiled and dashed across the space between them and punched Tira in the stomach sending her flying. "So, do you still want to play?" Tifa asked casually.

Tira got up from the rubble and glared at Tifa. "We'll play again, I promise you but this time it's a draw" Tira said whipping the trail of blood from the corner of her mouth. Snapping her fingers the few Dancers that were left, keeping Yuffie and the king occupied came to her side. "Bye, bye" she said as she went out the window besides her. Tifa collapsed to the floor "cure" said the king and Yuffie healing Tifa's wounds instantly.

_Outside (_during Tifa's and Tira's fight

"I need to repay you" she putting her hand in front of her face, horizontally. Her index finger was right in front of her lip and the rest of her fingers going down. Long nails as sharp as swords grew out from her fingers and she charged at Riku. Lust tried to stab him but he moved to the side. She spun around and he ducked to pass by the slicing nails. She jumped in the air and retracted her nails and tried to punch him. Riku rolled over to the side and when she landed, he kicked her side. She rolled over then she did put both hands on the ground and did a handstand. She pushed herself off the ground and landed on her feet. "Is that all you got" Riku said, smirking he sent dark fire balls at Lust hitting her in the stomach. She fell to the ground in a wisp of dark flames and then she smiled darkly. The burned skin then disappeared as flesh filled the space in.

"You can't kill _ME_." said Lust attacking Rika. Her index finger shot out a nail stabbing Riku in the shoulder as he grunted in pain. She twisted her finger and then lifted him in the air. She slammed him against a wall and he fell down. "Damn bitch!" Riku said as he used a potion healing his wound instantly, he jumped in the air and dived down, his keyblade impaling her just like she did, but aimed at her head instead. Riku hoped she was gone for good but knew better.

"As if dying once wasn't enough for a woman." she said slicing through at the teen in front of her. Riku avoided the attack with a mere cut on his cheek.

"Damn." he said as Lust tried to impale him with one nail. He rolled to the side and jumped up to his feet. He did a wheel slash with his key blade, slamming her head against the wall. She yelled in pain from the light side of the twilight, of the keyblade and then grabbed his foot. She spun around and slammed him against the wall. He put his hand on the floor and pushed back with his arms kicking her in the chest. He landed across from her and landed cat style. Lust cut a hole in the ground and sank into the darkness. He looked for her, knowing the battle was far from over.

"Where is she?" he said readying his stance once again. He looked up and there she was, nails exsttened. She dropped over him but he did a back flip to dodge her. Lust nails shot out and tried to stab him but he ducked the top two and then jumped up and twisted his body to go right between them and the bottom ones almost slicing Riku. He landed in the nails and ran up to her. "Let me speed that up for you!" she screamed as her nails came back into her fingers. She punched him right in the gut, as Riku fell flat on his back. Riku tackled Lust down and slashed at her. He cut her head off! He fired a dark flame at the disembodied head, turning it to ashes.

Flesh tentacles grew out from her neck and reconstructed her missing head. "Didn't you learn that fire alone can't fight back Nobodies!" Lust said pushing him off and her nails impaling him in the shoulders, hips and one missing right next to his head. "Argh!" he yelled.

"Hehe, isn't it funny how easily I can kill you?" she said.

"No but this is!" a voice said as Ultima slashed through the nails, the loose ends fading from Riku's body. Sora used a quick cure on Riku then summoned the keyblade again and slashed along Lust's arm. She shrieked in pain. Then again her arm was reconstructed. She chuckled like a demon. Sora stared her right in the eye. He gazed deep into her dark red eyes. They were endless.

Sora then saw her pupil was that of a cat, like a vertical oval. He got goose-bumps. She took advantage and charged at him. Riku appeared and grabbed her waist and flipped her over his head. She landed flat on her back. Lust got back on her feet and she slashed sideways. Sora avoided the attack by jumping, Riku ducked under and tightened his grip on his keyblade. He came up right in front of her and impaled it right in the Nobody symbol on her chest. She widened her eyes as if she were defeated. "It was a matter of time, until I would've found out." Riku said.

"That's not what makes me immortal." Lust said grabbing the keyblade and taking it out of her chest. She jumped back as the whole on her chest closed. Sora landed back to Riku's side readying himself with Riku, ready to continue the fight. Just then the women called Tira arrived at Lust's side. "We have to go now, we can't win without more darkness" Tira said angrily. "We have to let Kadaj and his group, handle the human's" Tira said in a hussh whisper so only Lust could hear the last statement. "Fine" Lust said as she snapped her fingers sending the Nobodies and heartless away. "Until are next encounter" Lust said disappearing in the darkness as it surrounded the two woman.

"DAMN IT" Riku screamed. Sora just pulled Riku in an embrace and Riku returned the warm embrace his love gave him. "They didn't get Akemi, that's what counts in my books" Sora said into Riku's chest.

**(A/N)**Okay my first fic, please be nice and go easy, if you hate then tell me. If you like me enough then I might continue or would some better author like to take the summary I have composed and continue on or tell me to stop all together.

(Bows) Please RR. be nice with the hate

As a bonus I will summarize the 3 years that have passed in the story explaining the Mpreg with Sora


	2. Memories

**KH Not mine**

* * *

Darkness of the Twilight

_Memories_

Things quieted down after Lust and Tira's 'visit'. Everyone spent the night at Leon and Cloud's home to rest and ready themselves. There a meeting to plan a travel course to which worlds to find info on their unwanted 'friends' and who new what. The plan was that Riku, Sora, Donald and Goofy were to travel to The World That Never Was and Twilight Town to see master Yun. While the king, takes Roxas and Axel with him to his castle to search the library. Leon and Cloud would search Ansem's data base. Kairi and Namine would take Akemi with them to Destiny Islands, along with Aerith, Yuffie, and Tifa to help protect him.

It was late at night when the planning ended. Everyone had rooms of there own, due to Leon and Cloud's HUGE two floor house, paid with all the munny people gave the couple as thanks for there help. There four rooms on the first floor Leon and Cloud, then Roxas and Axel were sharing the room next to them. The king and Tifa were in the rooms on the other side of the hallway. On the second floor were Aerith and Yuffie on the right hall and Donald and Goofy shared a room 1. While, Riku, Sora and Akemi had the last room.

Sora was sitting on the window ledge staring at the moon, holding Akemi close to him. Riku came out of the bath room seeing his 'wife's sad eyes as he held there son. He looked down at the gold band around his finger, sighing. He knew leaving his child behind would be hard and he knew his wife felt the same pain. After spending a year taking care of their child it would be hard to leave for a few days. Riku walked over comfort his 'wife'. Sora turned his head, when he felt Riku pull him into his lap and place his arms under his, hold Akemi and him. "I know your worried Sora, but everything will be okay" Riku said, kissing Sora on the forehead

Sora nodded, his head against Riku's strong chest. 'Three years have passed sense are last adventure' Sora thought as Riku gave him a long passionate kiss on the lips. 'When Riku and I return we went about are life's trying to act normal, but the ghosts kept coming back and Kairi wasn't helping Riku with his self esteem. She kept trying to keep me away from Riku and being a real bitch to him.' Sora sighed when Riku stopped the kiss down his neck. He got up from Riku's lap and placed Akemi in his crib and kissing him goodnight. Then Riku came to give his son a goodnight kiss as well. 'I remember getting sick one week and Kairi had to go take care of her grandmother and left me with Riku.' Sora smiled as he looked at his own ring 2. "What are you thinking about?" Riku asked, as he pulled me into bed with him. "About the past three years, do you remember are wedding?" Sora asked blushing at the memory.

"How could I forget you invited all you friends from Radiant Garden to the wedding and I asked Cloud about his big sword, remember. 'Cloud, do you have to prove something by carrying a big sword?'" Riku said "and then Leon turned scarlet. I never seen Leon blush that hard. Then Cloud pulled Leon over to him and told him to tell you about it. I 'm happy Kairi came to her sense" Sora finished. "I just glad she decided to be Akemi's grandmother and her and Wakka got together" Riku said.

"What about that night?" Sora continued. "The longest and most passionate sex we ever had. That was about two weeks after my 'week to love you' " Riku adding smiling. "I remember we spent a whole year on are honeymoon" Sora went on smiling back at Riku. "by going to every world you visited and showed me to all your friends." Riku finished giving Sora a kiss on the lips, remembering all the places he visited. "Remember when we got Roxas and Axel back" Sora said. "Yup, we took them back to Destiny Islands and thank God that we went to Twilight Town last or we'd have to cancel the whole trip" Riku said. "Hey they needed a home and I wanted to help" Sora said smugly.

"Do you remember when we found out you were pregnant with Akemi" Riku said happily. "Yes, I remember because that was when I wanted to have chocolate silk cream pie and drink paopu juice every day and you had to always take the first sip" Sora said. "Do you know how I got pregnant with Akemi?" Sora asked "When two people love each other very much then a, ouch, ouch" Riku said as Sora pinched him on the nipple. "Ouch, I would have stoped because I 'm starting to get hard and don't want to wake Akemi" Riku said grabbing Sora's wrists. "I mean it Riku do you know?" Sora said

"Of course I know. You are Light Sora and Light gives life" Riku said

"Come on love when should get to sleep. We have a big day tomorrow." Riku whispered giving Sora a passionate kiss goodnight. Sora gave purr and fell a sleep knowing that was not the REAL answer he wanted but loved his husban's romanticism.

_Somewhere Else_

"Master please it was not my fault, **AHHHHH!**" Lust screamed as the soul was ripped from her body. "Lust 9" said the figure pulling the energy out of Lust's body. "What about Tira, she failed to get the child" Lust said heaving.

"Yes, she did fail me as well" the figure then pointed his palm at Tira. "Wait master ple-**AHHHHH!**" Tira's soul was drained from her body. "Tira 9" the figure said dully. "Know no more mistakes from you two. I will send Kadaji and his siblings to take care of the humans while you go and retrieve the artifacts that are needed." The figure said "Yes master" the women said kneeling and the two dissipated into the shadows.

* * *

AN 

1. In there own beds you sick people

2. A Week to Love You by Phoenix Noir. I love this story I thought it would be cool to have a part of it in this story.


	3. New adventure

**(AN KH is not mine sadly)**

* * *

Darkness of Twilight

_New Adventure_

"Okay, bye sweetie" Sora said holding Akemi and kissing his forehead. Akemi out stretched his baby arms pointing at his 'father', trying to grab him. Riku couldn't help but smile at his son and pulled both his wife and son into an embrace. "Bye, don't you worry mommy and daddy well be back." Riku said kissing Akemi as he cried. Sora pulled out of the embrace and handed Akemi to Namine.

As soon as he let go Akemi stared to cry for his mommy. Sora couldn't help but pull the boy back in his arms. Riku came over and pulled Akemi out of Sora's arms and hummed a small song he would sing to the baby. When the infinite heard the soft tune and felt the rumbling in the chest he was held against he slowly closed his eyes a sleep. Riku smiled and gave his son another kiss then handed him over to Namine again.

"Don't worry, we'll take good care of him until you get back" She said softly, to not wake Akemi. "Thank you" Sora said standing next Riku. Namine nodded and went onto the gummi ship with the other girls and they took off for Destiny Islands.

"Okay let's move out then" Riku said turning to face the others. Axel and Roxas nodded and followed the king to his gummi ship. Cloud nodded as Leon got onto Fenrir, setting himself behind Cloud. Riku and Sora climbed into the gummi ship with Donald and Goofy.

_Riku and Sora on the Gummi_

"Okay, where to?" Riku asked in general. "Let's go to Master Yen Sid" Donald said. "Right" Sora nodded.

"Hey, Donald do you think you can land the Gummi at Master Yen Sid's so we can by past Twilight Town" Sora asked. "Give me a minute, huh- Ahhh." Suddenly a Hunter came at them with a small army of Knight Heads and Speeders. "Hold on" Goofy screamed. The Hunter charged at them with its drill set. "**Donald switch with me give, me control!**" Sora shouted "Got it" Sora moved the ship just in time. He fired Graviga missiles and homing lasers at the army trailing behind the Hunter. After the army was destroyed, the Hunter ship attacked, Sora was able to avoid most of the on coming attacks and diploid two teeny ships and shot a super nova 1 at the center of the ship.

"Damn, looks like they came from Yen Sid's." Riku said standing after falling during a blast from the Hunter. "Right" Sora said speeding off to the Tower.

After the ship landed they all jumped out ready to fight. "Okay" Riku said staring at the scene. "Where is everybody?" Sora asked "There all inside" Donald said running to the open doors. When the group entered there was a group of Neo Shadows waiting for them. Sora flung Ultima at the Heartless, cutting the darkness in half and watched them dissipate into nothing. "Come on, we have to get to th- ahh" Sora stopped as a Defender and two Berserks came crashing down on him.

Sora jumped back just avoiding the attack from the Defender as it smashed it shield into the floor. Riku rushed past Sora and sent Dark Firaga's at the Defender only to be stopped by its shield. One of the Berserks jumped at Riku while the other changed into the giant hammer and swung downwards toward Sora. Donald used a quick Thunder spell as the Berserk came down on Riku confusing it and Goofy sent his shield, Save the King, flying at the hammer cutting it off course. Riku took the Berserks confuse and slashed the Nobody in half. Sora was about to cut his Berserk but the Defender jumped between the two.

Deflecting Sora's attack, the Defender sent a fire ball blazing at the grounded Sora. Donald summoned a Blizzard spell, but stopped as the Berserk jumped down on him. Riku appeared in front of Sora and summoned his Dark Shield, stopping the fire ball. Sora took the moment his husband gave him and sent Ultima flying again, chopping the Defender and its shield in two. Goofy sent his shield at the Berserk and knocked it back as Donald recovered himself and countered with a Thunder spell.

"Why are they stronger and smarter then before? And why are the Heartless and Nobodies working together?" Sora asked frustrated, catching Ultima and sent it back to his heart 2. "I don't know but we have to hurry and get to the top. I smell the darkness coming from the top." Riku said giving his wife a potion and helping him up. Whispering a small 'thanks', Sora turned to Donald and Goofy. "Are you guys okay?" "You bet" after hearing that Sora rushed back to the stairs and started up with the others in tow.

_Top of the Tower_

"Where are you, **wizard**!" Lust snarled looking around the room. Snapping her fingers she summoned three Dusks. "Find me that wizard and that **Talon!**" She screamed at the Nobodies as a Neo Shadow crawled out of her shadow kneeling before her.

'_Mistress the key and half bread have come, they are on the fifth floor 3. Are forces are being cut down faster then when calculated' _the Heartless said in a horse voice. "Damn it! Try and hold them back as long as you can." Lust said "No, wait I'll go send some of your spare Heartless up hear to find the wizard and that talon he is hiding. When you find him inform me at once" Lust said then disappeared into a dark portal.

_Eighth Floor Stairway _

"Come on you guys we just have one more room and set of stairs and where there" Sora said running up the stairs with Riku beside him with Donald and Goofy taking up the end. "**_I_** don't think so" Lust said appearing from her portal. "**GET OUT OF THE WAY**" Riku sneered at Lust. "No" Lust said smiling at them. "Why don't you just **relax**!" Lust said slashing through the stairs with her extended nails. The stairs started to crumble under there feet. "We need to move it" Sora said running at full speed again. Riku jumped ahead, trying to get a good slash at Lust as she disappeared into the portal again.

"Sora, change into your Final form" Riku shouted as the crumbling stairs started to catch up with Sora. "Donald, Goofy" Sora said to the pair besides him. "Right" they said jumping above him. "_LIGHT_" Sora screamed, just as the stairs gave way under him. With Ultima and Star Seeker 4 on his back, along with two orbs floating around him, Sora glided to Riku. Landing, Sora muttered 'release' and returned to his normal form.

"Let's just past through the room and get to the stairs before she severs the last one." Riku said pushing open the door. Running across the room and passing through the door to staircase he started up with Sora next to him. In the stairway he turned to Sora. "Why do they want Master Yen Sid?" Riku asked running up the long staircase. "I don't know but we got company" Sora said skidding to a halt summoning his key.

A huge amount of Heartless and Nobodies came from the floor. "I have had enough" Riku said putting on his blind fold as his keyblade went onto his back. Summoning what darkness he had, the Dark Aura, to cut through the Heartless and Nobodies. Huge energy sphere's where blasted from his hands and sent dark spears with the flick of his wrist. Heartless and Nobodies were cut and stabbed without a chance to move let alone escape. He kneeled at the end of his dark energy blast 5. Sora kneeled down to help his husband with the blind fold and saying a quick 'cure' to help him. "Thanks" Riku said standing and giving Sora a chase kiss. "Come on" He said running

_In the Top Tower _

"**Were is it!?**" Lust shouted at the Nobodies as they turned to her. _'The wizard is hiding with magic stronger than ours' _spoke a Sorcerer. _'Mistress they are coming'_ a Neo Shadow said.

"Damn it. We'll look in the other places" Lust said opening a portal before the group could get in.

Sora walked in first, gazing at the ruined study before him. "**MASTER YEN SID!**" Sora shouted. There was a poof of smoke and Yen Sid appeared with the three goods fairies next to him. "Hello Sora, Riku and Donald and Goofy" Yen Sid said nodding to each of them. "Oh dear what a mess" Flora sighed "Well tidy up a bit" Fauna said waving her wand. Yen Sid pulled his chair up with a wave of his hand. "We'll that was rather interesting. I suppose you have had a visit from our 'guests' as well." Yen said sitting himself down and poofing up chairs for his guests. "Why were they here and what do you know?" Riku asked sitting on the chair next to Sora.

"Well a little more than you. The leader of the organization is back from what I can see. He wants ten special hearts to permanently stay alive, but he only needs five of those ten to become his old form" Yen paused "These hearts are from special beings form a different world. But that world was destroyed by the Heartless. The hearts of the creature that have came from that world lived, liked the friends you can summon to help you. The creatures are called Aeons 6 on the world they onced lived on. I cannot tell you about the power they had" Yen said making the group heave sigh.

"But, I do someone who can" Yen Sid said and waved his hands and appeared Yuna of the Gullwings. "HI!" Yuna chirped at the group. "You're that fairy from Radiant Garden" Sora gasped at the women who was not so little and was about Riku's height. "Yup, and I was once a high summoner on my world. I was able to summon the Aeons to help me and they became my friends." Yuna said gazing at Sora. "They are very strong and there hearts are pure but that makes them hard to turn to darkness." Yuna said sitting at a chair Yen Sid poofed for her.

"Why does he need those particular hearts? Why not mine or anyone else's heart?"Sora asked.

"The Aeons need a master, they take on the traits of there masters heart, if it is good or evil. Right now they are dormant and need to awaken. There hearts will obey whom ever can defeat them in a battle of the heart. The winner will be the Aeons master," Yuna paused before continuing.

"Being the old summoner I had to learn more about the hearts of the Aeons and was able to communicate with them on a high level. There are eight Aeons." Yuna said remebering her past as if it were yesterday. "Wait, I thought there were ten?" Donald asked. "Yes, but wait. The Aeons will awaken in a persist order. The first Aeon is Valefor, a sky and wind Aeon. When he awakens then Ifrit, a fire beast Aeon. Then Ixoin, lighting unicorn, Shiva, the ice queen, Bahamut, the king of dragons. Then Anima, the dark soul, Yojimbo, the high assassin and last will be the Magus Sisters, a trio of earth sisters, Sandy, Mindy and Cindy. Some of the Aeons are truly kind hearted and will give into the purest heart without a need for battle" Yuna sighed finishing her tale.

"And each Aeon is incased inside of something that represents them in some way." Yen Sid added. "For instants" He waved his hand and box poofed onto the table. Yuna reached out and opened the box. "Valefor is inside of a talon, I discovered a few days ago. I felt the immense power." Yen said. Yuna smiled "Valefor will give into you Sora, it has a good heart and you can summon The Aeons you find with your keyblade, only you can control the Aeons you purify." Yuna said handing him the box. "So, I just unlock it with my keyblade, and fight the Aeon. Right?" Sora asked pulling out the talon.

"Yes and sometime no, the Aeon will chose right away when it is released if it must test your heart or with fallow you from the start" Yuna said standing. "When you find all the Aeons please come and visit me at Radiant Garden. I would like to see my friends again" Yuna said as Yen Sid took is seat again. "I'll do you one better, when I am finished I will give you all your friends back." Sora said standing with a determined face. Yuna smile and gave Sora hug and small 'thank you'. "I guess I should be one my way, thank you for inventing me Master Yen Sid" Yuna said bowing. "No need child, and goodbye." Yen said waving his hands again. "Bye" Yuna said waving as she disappeared.

"Well, here we go" Sora said placing the talon in the box. "Sora, be careful" Riku said starring at his wife. "Don't worry, I'll be okay" Sora said smiling as he aimed the tip of his keyblade at the talon. The talon glowed and rose from the box.

**

* * *

(AN)**

1. It's the move when the two teeny ship's are spinning in front of the gummi ship I don't remember what position it is.

2. I could not think of another place the keyblade would go to.

3. I thought if the Heartless and Nobodies were more intelligent and stronger then it would be cooler to have them talk.

4. I want the second keyblade to always be the one from the world Sora was on.

5. I hate who Riku just zips at high speed during his 'ultimate' attack, I thought this would show his control over the Darkness (plus be way cooler). And needs Sora to pull him back, hence why Sora has to remove the blind fold

6. I think it would be kick ass to have Sora control the Aeons and I wanted to have a happy Yuna at the end

Please R&R Flames can come because I really need a tan.


	4. The hunt begins

(KH not mine)

_The Hunt Begins_

The glowing talon encased Sora in a sphere of light and wind. The talon changed into a black figure wrapped in chains with the lock over the figure's heart. Sora raised the keyblade at the lock and set a string of light at the lock without an inch of effort. The lock released, the chain's dissipated into nothing and the Aeon shattered its black cover.

The sphere around Sora and Valefor disappeared to reveal a gray field of nothing but gray grass at Sora's feet. _Do you want to control me or do need my power? _Valefor spoke to Sora's heart._ What is it that you need me for, keyblade master. _Valefor's gaze intensified as it started and Sora. _'How do you know I am the bearer of the key?' _Sora asked being that his keyblade vanished when the Lock over Valefor was opened.

_I can read your heart and know your intentions but you must speak them with mortal words for me to believe that you listen and can control your heart. Then I can allow you to control me. _Valefor said. Sora stared into Valefor's eyes as he spoke his next words. _"_I don't want to control you I want you to be my friend and ask for your help in stopping the darkness that wants to control you and your friends for its own selfish desire." Sora said opening his arms to Valefor. Shocked the Aeon stared dumfounded at Sora. _I can not even read your heart that much._ Valefor said. _I will be your_ _be honored to be your _FRIEND Valefor said bowing. Sora just smiled and walked to hug the Aeons bowed head.

Valefor glowed into pure light and entered Sora's heart. Closing his eyes when Valefor entered him he felt the warmth of the Aeons heart. When he opened his eyes he was back in Master Yen Sid's study.

"**Sora!"** Donald called out as He came out of nowhere. "Did it work" Riku asked as he walked to Sora's side, wrapping an arm over his shoulder.

"Yep, I made a new friend" Sora said beaming at his husband. "Very good Sora. You call the Aeons as you would your other friends" Yen Sid said from his seat. "Know you must hurry and the other Aeons." Yen Sid said snapping his fingers. The Gummi ship flew to the towers top window.

"Right" Sora said "Thank you master Yen Sid" Sora called as they flew off.

"Okay let's give the king a call and tell him what we found out." King said sitting in the chair next to the communicator.

_Disney Castle_

"This is so **BORING**." Axel screamed after he finished reading his twenty-fifth book in the king's privet library. "Only three hundred more to go" Roxas slurred out, dropping his Sixtieth book. "Come on guys when can do" Mickey cheered with a smile dropping his hundredth book. "Say that ONE MORE TIME and I'll make myself a roost mouse" Axel mumbled and he grabbed another book from his pile.

BEEEEEEEP, BEEEEEEP. Axel jumped into air at the noise. "What the hell" Axel said at the sudden head rush. "It's a message from Sora and the others" Mickey said jumping down fro the ladder he was on rushing to the screen on the desk. "Hi yay guys" Riku said as he cam up on the screen "Have we got news for you" Sora said. "Apparently the organization is after special hearts that belong to the Aeons from another world. I am the only one who can befriend them unless of the organization members taint them some how." Sora Gave then sorted version of the conversation he had with Yen Sid. "Wait" Axel "You said Aeons right, give me a sec" Axel said running over to the pile of books. "Ah, found you" Axel said running back to the screen.

"Here is one over the king's journals" Axel said standing next to Mickey. "Here you go" he said flipping through the pages. "If the Aeons are scattered they will go to the world that has the most of there element. Here I'll send you a copy of the Aeons names and elements." Axel said place the pages in the scanner next to the control panel.

"So far got Valefor" Sora said as the pages came through. "But he say's he can find the others." Sora said staring at the information.

"Hey, can you guys start looking in some place's too?" Riku asked "and could you check on everyone as well.

_Somewhere Unknown_

"Kadaji come to my thrown know!" Said a female voice in the dark room that Kadaji was in. Kadaji opened a portal and appeared in a darkened room. The only color in the room was a deep red. "Yes, your majesty" Kadaji said kneeling in front of the women's thrown

"I have a special mission for you and your brothers" The Women said in a dark voice. I want you bring me the artifact and Leon alive".

"If that is what your majesty commands" Kadaji said bowing as he sank into the shadows.

_Radiant Garden_

Leon was searching the computers as Cloud was looking through the journals of Ansem the Wise. BEEEP BEEEP "That's the transmitter" Cloud said coming to the room. "Hi" Sora said as he came up on the screen. "Hi" Leon said "So what did you find out" Cloud asked standing next to Leon. Sora gave the summary of the Aeons. "Can you ask what Tron knows?" Sora asked when he finished. But Tron was three steps head when he heard the word Aeons.

"From what Ansem the Wise found out, he has a list of all the objects that the Aeons with be in" Tron said popping up in the corner of the screen talking to Sora. "I'll send the documents" Tron said as the pages started to come out at Sora's end. "Thanks Tron" Sora said "Oh and I also found that Ansem has one of the objects in storage that would hold one of the Aeons if its world was destroyed. It's a horn with the Aeon Ixoin." Tron added

"You guys need to get it before the Nobodies find it!" Sora said quickly "Don't worry we'll get it for you Sora, you guys find the other object's." Leon said. "Thanks" Sora said closing the window. "Tron, can you give us a location and transport the map to my phone?" Cloud asked as he inserted his cell phone 1. "Yes, it looks to be in some forest area North West of the Castle." Tron reported as Cloud picked up his phone and left the room with Leon.

Cloud and Leon got on Fenrir and drove off. Cloud fallowed the GPS transmit ion, half way to the point his phone rang. "What the" Cloud asked as he stopped his bike. "What's wrong?" Leon asked as he felt the bike stop. "Who could be calling you?" He asked as he stared at the ringing phone. "The girls can't call you from the Islands, right?" Leon asked a tad concerned. "Hello" Cloud asked as he answered the ringing.

"Hi Cloud, I just wanted to tell you guys need to be careful because the defense system around the cell protecting the horn is weak and I can only help you so much with the Heartless" Tron said as he went the through the system that lead to the horn storage. "Tron, how did you get my number?" Cloud asked "I copied it when I downloaded the map" Tron said in a matter of fact voice. "Can you tell us how many Heartless are at the site?" Cloud asked. "And are there any Nobodies?" Leon added.

"Hmmm, from what I can tell there are no Heartless or Nobodies in that area but I'm sure they found out about the horn by know, so be careful. I'll try to upgrade the system but it'll take me awhile" Tron said ending the transmit ion. "When end to hurry the Heartless and Nobodies have probably found out about the horn by now." Cloud said starting up the engine again. Move at full speed they where able the reach the cell in less then an hour.

"This is a pretty creepy forest" Cloud said as he pulled over next where the signal ended. "So the cell is underground?" Leon asked as he pointed at the door on the ground. "Guess so" Cloud said dismounting. He pressed a button on the bike and opened the sides of Fenrir and pulled out his Buster blade and Leon's Gunblade and handed it to him.

"Ready" He asked as he opened the door. "As I'll ever be" Leon asked as he fallowed behind Cloud

_A few minute's pass and some small Heartless killing_2

"Well that was fun" Leon said as he walked out of the door with the metal horn in one hand and gunblade in the other. Cloud walked out behind Leon. "We'll let's move before the Nobodies come for this thing." Cloud said as he pulled the horn out of Leon's hand put it in the side of Fenrir.

Unknown to Leon and Cloud, there were Nobodies at the cell. Three of them sat on motorcycles and watched intently as their prey rode off. The middle one spoke up, in a voice laced with venom.

"Squall Leonheart and Cloud Strife..." His cat-like pupils narrowed to mere slits as he glared. With a smirk, his hand wandered to the hilt of his double bladed sword Souba. He, like the other two, was dressed in black leather. His clothes were tight fitting, and he wore armor similar to Sephiroth's, only black in color. He had messy, silver hair that fell unevenly to his shoulders and his glowing mako-coloured eyes reflected his cruel nature.

"So... That was them? Seems like they are an interesting couple" The one on the right spoke in a low, grumbled voice. He wore tight fitting leather clothing like the first; only it was slightly more open and revealing around his chest. He also had on the same armor as the other two figures beside him. His silver hair was short, and slicked back in a careless way. The yellow-green orbs that were his eyes had snake-like pupils in them, but although he seemed tough in appearance, his eyes showed that he held a great deal of emotion. His one arm had a metal weapon-like contraption on it that he called the Dual Hound, and at his side he had a simple gun blade strapped to him.

The third one stayed silent as he stared at the moving vehicle his victim was escaping on. He was clad in black like the other two, but instead of wearing just a leather suit like them he wore a long trench coat. The neck of the article came up snugly to his face like a turtleneck and his face was partially covered by the long silver hair that fell into it. The eyes of this man were somewhat different, they glowed with mako like his comrades, but they didn't seem to stay the same color. Which was just as well, because the only way one could reflect his feelings from his emotionless form was through their color. Right now they were bright green, and the pupils were narrowed to angry cat-like slits as he reached for the Velvet Nightmare at his side, a gun blade that he took preference to using.

The first figure spoke again. "Not now Yazoo." He raised his hand and touched the hand of the third.

With a low growl, Yazoo lowered his hand from his weapon. "Why not just kill them now, Kadaji? Isn't that what master commanded?" he questioned in a soft emotionless voice as his eyes shifted from green to yellow, and his pupils became small and round as he calmed.

"Yes but we need to get the horn and take Leon alive first." Kadaji glared at his companion.

"I don't understand. When can we fight them?" the shorter haired man, obviously the oldest whined slightly.

"Don't worry Loz. We will fight them soon enough" A smirk crept over younger man's face. He faced Yazoo and then Loz before starting the engine of his motorcycle. "For now, we will follow them as master commanded. Now let us be off, my brothers."

Loz and Yazoo nodded and started his vehicles engine.

The three predators tore off in the direction off their prey, and they soon disappeared into the horizon as they had.

_Back to Leon and Cloud_

Most of the ride home was peaceful, aside from a few bumps in the dirt path. Leon and Cloud were now almost home, and were traveling through a dark, forested area. Something, noise from behind them, alarmed them, and Cloud braked to a sudden halt, spinning to see what was there with Leon.

The noise grew louder, as three silver haired figures came closer on their motorbikes. Cloud narrowed his eyes.

"Damn" Leon snarled.

Cloud studied his so-called opponents. The one on the left seemed to stare past him, his face completely emotionless. The man on the right grinned at him with a look of malice, whilst the middle one wore a smirk. His look was one Cloud definitely did not like. The three men slowed to a halt, a good feet away from him.

"Nobodies?" Cloud questioned aloud the voice in his head. He felt Leon tense behind him, ready to fight

"I am think these are the ones that Xenmas sent to kill us."

The brunette watched as the men dismounted their bikes, and began slowly walking toward them. They stopped suddenly and the middle one gestured oddly to the other two. As if commanded, both reached for their gun blades and began shooting.

Instantly, Cloud hit the gas on hit bike, swerving on the dirt path as he made his way closer Leon deflecting the bullets aimed at him and Cloud. Cloud hit a button on the dash of his motorcycle and the sides of it opened up, revealing all of his swords he had collected two years ago. Cloud grabbed his buster blade as he drove faster at his enemies, trying avoiding their fire. Once he came close enough, he hit the brakes; Leon jumped off and began to run at two firing the gunners.

The middle one gestured at the one on the right, and he ran for Leon with a vicious grin on his face.

"This is going to be easy!" The short haired man threw a punch at his with his mechanical arm, which Leon narrowly dodged.

Leon swung at him with all his might, but the guy just punched the blade back. Leon gave him a look of shock, and stalled just long enough for his opponent to land a hard blow to his stomach, knocking him flying into a tree. As Leon dragged down the barky surface, the man that had been on the left turned.

"Die..." He growled, his eyes changing from yellow, to green and cat-like. He fire three shots at his victim.

But, Cloud jumped in front of Leon and lifted his left arm and sword up to block the bullets just in time.

"We need to divide the three of them!" He yelled at Leon as the man stood. "I'll take the other two you take the leader" Leon whispered as he jumped at the other two. Cloud cringed slightly at the thought of bullets piercing his loves flesh, but was taken out of his thoughts by a clang of metal on his sword.

The man with shoulder length silver hair was smirking at him. Cloud quickly got to his feet. He quickly dodged a violent sword slash from the man, and swung his buster blade to counter. Leon fired a round of burning orbs from his Gunblade at the new attacker as the other two came at him. The double bladed sword twisted and turned in the man's hand deflecting the fire bullets.

The double bladed sword of his enemy was thrust upward and his sword was stuck in between the blades. Cloud tried with all his might to break his weapon free of the blades, and looked up at his opponent. To his horror, the guy looked calm, and was effortlessly using one hand to fend off his attacks. 'Sepheroith's Nobody' Cloud thought

Leon was able to catch the shorter haired one of guard and fire a round into his chest has he stabbed him in the Nobody symbol.

A place where his heart would be, there was scream from the Nobody. The blonde tore his buster sword free as his opponent was distracted from the scream. Leon pulled his sword out and fired a round at Cloud's opponent. Leon landed a shot in the man's chest, distracting him enough for Cloud to cut him down.

The man that Leon had stabbed with gunblade fell on the ground. The corpse twitched and sat up as Leon stood. Leon looked down when he noticed to corpse twitched. Shocked at the reanimated Nobody Leon was hit with the man's metallic armed arm. Sending Leon hurling into the tree the man stood and jumped to his companies' side. Cloud rushed to Leon's side saying a quick 'cure' as soon as he reached the man. "You are in the way of our master's plan and the Queen wants you disposed of. And you musty hand over that horn you found" Kadaji said narrowing his eyes.

"Like hell I will. By the way what hell are your names?" Leon asked, standing readying himself like Cloud to continue the fight.

"My name is Kadaji." He said coldly, playing with a strand of his hair. "And they are Yazoo and Loz... My brothers." He gestured to the two men as he said their names.

"What do you mean by the Queen wants us deposed of" Cloud was beginning to grow angry with Kadaji for his calm attitude.

"Nothing for you to worry about! You'll be her servants soon and don't worry we'll come back for that horn." Kadaji nodded at Yazoo and Loz. The two nodded back as Loz and Kadaji dashed right away towards their vehicles. Yazoo stopped and looked at the two with his glowing yellow orbs.

The three leapt on their bikes, and rode off in the opposite direction, back towards the ruins.

"We should hurry back now Cloud. We have to tell Sora what we found and find a hiding place for this thing." Cloud nodded his head and took off on his bike, sticking his sword back in its slot and closing the compartments. He helped Leon up on the back of the bike and gave him a quick kiss. Starting his motorcycle he picked up speed rapidly and headed back for home once again

_Kadaji and his brothers_

Kadaji and his companions had made their way back to their hideout. They had set up camp in small clearing in the forested area outside of Radiant Garden. The leader sighed slightly as he used a fire material to relight their dead fire in the middle of the clearing.

"So we know where are targets are...If we get there hearts now and the horn, isn't that all we need?" Loz was the first to break the hour-long silence that had befallen them.

"It is. Unfortunately, we still have to take Leon alive before our trap comes into action." Kadaji's pupils narrowed to slits, and raised his arms opening a portal and passing through with his brothers.

"Then why did we not just get it over with? What does the Queen want?" Yazoo asked. As they arrived at there masters castle.

"She wants to control Leon and have him finish Cloud off. Cloud wouldn't think of killing his love" Kadaji said.

"I was just asking..." he muttered, wondering what his brother's problem was.

"Shut up. You never talk, so keep it that way." Kadaji glowered at him angrily, and Yazoo did as he was told for once, which satisfied him. Normally, making his older sibling oblige was difficult, since he had a nature that said he could do whatever the hell he wanted...

"Well how was the mission" asked a hooded figure in the shadows.

"Well master"

"You failed to get the horn so how is it well"

"We did find the humans"

"You needed to get Leon and the HORN"

"We are sorry master we failed"

"I assure you, I will see that you don't" the figure sneered and raised his hand to Kadaji's face. Kadaji was engulfed in darkness, a scream ushered from the vales of darkness. "Kadaji 8"

"**WHY NOT THEM AS WELL!!**" Kadaji screamed pointing to his brothers, who were smirking at his pain.

"Hmmm… No" the figure aimed the palm of his hand at Yazoo's head. A beam of energy was sent straight through his head "They did not disobey the Queen and my order's" The figure said fading into the shadows of the room.

"Hah, you got in trouble hah." Tira said as there master faded into the shadows of the room "Now, now Tira we mustn't upset the babies" Lust said standing next to Tira smirking at the trio. "**DON'T** you **DARE** laugh at us! You were the ones who didn't get the child and had to have us deal with the others."

"**WE** had to get the keyblade masters and the baby, while you had two normal humans and a metal horn!" Tira snarled. Suddenly, a pool water ushered out of the middle of the floor, forming into a woman. "Now stop your wining children" the woman said

"Oh shut up, Sloth" Lust said "Stopping being 'motherly'"

"Bite me. Come on the Queen has asked us to retrieve the relics"

"Fine" Tira and Lust signed

"You three, separate and cause some chaos in the other worlds, the key master won't walk by as the other worlds are eaten."

"Yes" the three brothers said opening a portal and riding through

_Unknown_

"They don't even suspect what I'm using them for" Said the figure watching his Nobodies fallow his commands. "You are doing a wonderful job at controlling your puppets" said a female voice in the room. "Why thank you, your majesty" The figure said bowing to women as she sat on her high thrown. The women reached across her thrown and petted a black rose that wrapped itself around the arc over her thrown. The rose opened to show a row of blood thirsty teeth.

(AN)

1 I thought it would be cool if Cloud had his phone

2 I got really tired of the small Heartless fights

If any one wants to take a guess at who the 'Queen' is. A hint a character from LGW

Please R&R

Ja ne


	5. Hello friends

**(KH not mine)**

I changed pen name. from hitokiri101 to Verrici's

This is where I don't enjoy about I wish I could see the amount of people who have at least LOOKED at my story on my alert rather than the reviews. Now I know why people want reviews, because I feel really stupid just writing a story that probably no is paying attention to (NOT the wonderfully kind hearts of those who have reviewed my story)

I feel like some dork, who lives with his parents and is stored in the basement because his parents don't even want him and has only a computer for a life time _friend!_

10 2 1 no one will even read THIS

_

* * *

Hello Friends_

"Okay if Leon and Cloud have the horn" Sora said after a message was sent from Tron, confirming that Leon and Cloud have the horn. "So we have to get the next awoken Aeon. Who is-" "Ifrit, the fire beast" Donald finished looking at the copies of the king's journal.

"According to Ansem the wise, Ifrit will be contained in a burning rose?" Goofy said. "That could be any rose!?" Donald said exhaustedly.

"Well, doesn't that friend of yours… um… Beast use to have that magic rose" Riku said remembering the man he meet that Sora had introdeuced him to on their honey moon. He remembered Sora telling him about the friends he made before they visited the different worlds and Sora gloated about his marriage to all of them and how it was 'his' Riku that he found that proposed.

"Oh, I forgot about that" Sora said sheepishly. "But, don't you think Beast would have gotten rid of the rose now that the curse is broken?" Sora asked bowing his head, making Donald and Goofy heave a depressed sigh. "He didn't get rid of it." Riku said matter-of-factly. Sora's head shot up so fast that his neck cracked.

"How do you know?" Sora asked wide eyed at his husband. "On are honey moon he told be while you were gloating to all of his friends and Belle." Riku said smirking. "He was planning on getting rid of it but he just didn't want to let go of it because it reminded him to always be a kind person. I thought Belle told you?" Riku asked his wife. "She was to busy crying about how happy she was for me" Sora said smiling crookedly.

"Well to Beast's Castle it is then" Donald said entering the coronets. "But Ansem says that Ifrit will be in a 'burning' rose." Goofy said. "Doesn't that mean that we have to burn the rose?" he said concerned. "I think if we tell him what's going on, then I think he might give us the rose" Sora said hopeful.

_Beast's Castle_

"**NO!**" Beast roared as he shifted from his human form to his monster form 1. "You can't burn **MY** rose, because you think it's the one the new organization wants. You're not even sure what if you burn it and the Aeon isn't in it and then you would **KILL MY ROSE!**" Sora was squirming in his chair, next to Riku.

They were gathered in the ball room. "But isn't it odd that there are Heartless coming here?!" Sora said shakily as Beast reverted to his human form. Calming down as Belle gave him a small squeeze of the hand. "The Heartless are always coming hear to try and take Belle's heart. She is a princess of heart's right?" Beast said.

"Have there been any Nobodies" Riku asked calmly. Beast admired Riku to some degree and said the next sentence calmly. "Not any where in the castle" Belle gave as small nodded at the sentence.

"Well, _not _the stupid kind of Nobodies" A voice sounded through out the entire room. Beast shifted to his monster form as Sora and the others called there weapons and Belle grabbed the rose with its glass case.

"Now, now boys you shouldn't play with sharp objects you might hurt yourselves" the female voice said, as a pool of water oozed out of the floor in front of the door out of the parlor.

"Hello children" Sloth said with a small smile on the purple lips. Her red eyes stared at the rose in Belle's arms. 'Two birds with one stone' she thought as she stared at the two things her Queen wanted and her master needed.

"Now, be good for mommy Sloth, and give the princess and that rose" Sloth said as she out stretched her hand them. "Never" Beast growled at the woman named Sloth. Sloth's eyes narrowed and her smile fell to a grimace "I'm sorry you think that way". She snapped her fingers, summoning a Dragoon and Gargoyle Knights and Gargoyle Warriors Appered around her.

"Last chance" she said tilting her head in a cynical manner. "No way, Sloth" Sora sneered, rushing in front of Belle, with the others standing ready next to Beast. "Fine" Sloth said as the Heartless and Dragoon rushed forward.

Sora rushed passed the Heartless toward Sloth as she stood in front of the door way. Before he could reach her the Dragoon came crashing down on him. The Dragoon pulled its spear out of the floor as it swiped a claw at Sora. Sora jumped back as the claw came zooming at his head, landing he used a quick Blizzard spell as the Dragoon flew toward him. The Dragoon used his left wing to stop the magic assault by blocking its head. It jabbed its spear at Sora as the ice ball shattered, Sora was able to block some of the quick slashes made for him.

The Dragoon made an upward slash, catching Sora off guard, sending him in the air. The Nobody took the chance with open arms.

When Riku saw Sora in the air, fallowed by the Dragoon, he finished the Heartless that were attacking him with one swipe of his keyblade and jumped to Sora's aid. Before Sora could use any defense on the Dragoon, it was already sending its spear towards his neck. Millimeters from his neck the spear was shattered as Riku sent his key flying at the Dragoon, destroying the spear and cutting the Nobody in half.

"Cure" Riku said has he catched Sora. Before Sora could give his thanks to Riku, a hoard of Lance Soldiers attacked from behind them.

Beast was holding off the Heartless that were after Belle and the rose. While Donald and goofy were working on helping Belle get out. In the small chaos, Sloth made her way to Belle. "Hello dear" Sloth said as she walked closer to Belle in her long black dress.

"Get away" Donald said as he sent a Blizzard spell at her. Sloth lazily raised her hand at the ice ball, spreading her fingers, her hand liquefied and shaped a small water shield. The ice ball made contact with her shield, freezing it instantly. "Hah!" Donald shouted as the shield turned to solid ice, stopping at Sloth's wrist, where her body was still solid. Sloth gave a small smirk "Nice try" she said as she sent the ice disk at Donald, by liquefying her arm as she swiped it across her chest.

Donald wasn't fast enough to use a Fire spell, before the disk cut Donald's face in half Goofy tossed his shield, shattering the disk. "It's not nice to interrupt someone who was about to kill a person dear 2." Sloth said glaring at Goofy as he catched his shield, running over to Donald's side.

"How rude" Sloth said as she raised her arms, liquefying she sent two water slash-waves at Donald and Goofy. The pair was knocked out when the waves hit them; do to the fact they were worn out from the other Heartless attacks.

"Now, dear your coming with me" Sloth said as she glided towards Belle, turning her arms into water tentacles. Before Belle could scream for help, Beast rammed head first into Sloth. Before Sloth could stop him, she was smashed into a puddle of water 3. "**RUN BELLE!**" Beast shouted as he stopped the Heartless coming after him. "Damn you!" Sloth said as six water tentacles formed from the puddle and stabbed Beast and flung him into the wall. Reforming from the waste up, Sloth used the Water half of her body as a snakes body would and slither at lighting speed towards Belle.

"**STOP!**" Sora screamed as he threw the keyblade at Sloth after taking care to the Heartless. Sloth's lower half was separated from her top half as the keyblade came at her from behind.

"That's it" Sloth said making her body completely solid again. Changing her arms to water tentacles she sent her left arm at Sora and her right to Belle.

Calling his key back Sora stopped the blast of water, Belle was wrapped in a water dome. "Mine" Sloth said as she started to open a portal to the darkness to through Belle into. Riku jumped at Sloth and cut the Tentacle that was encasing Belle. Sloth let out a grunt as the water way was disconnected. Sloth recovered the lost water and slashed at Riku with all the force she had. Riku stopped the attacks but was placed into a defensive pose.

Kneeling on the ground from the force of the attacks Riku was able to distract Sloth from seeing Belle run to Beast and the pressure she used on attacking Sora.

_Summon me now_! The voice said to Sora. 'Valefor' he thought quickly. Twirling his keyblade around, Sora sent a light to the top of the ball room. The clouds came inside and parted and as Valefor came diving down, spreading his wings before he came in contact with the ground he came to Sora's side. Sora stared at Valefor in all his glory. _You must not fight only use your heart to help me fight_ Valefor said to Sora's heart.

"Right" Sora said holding his keyblade close to him. Sloth stopped her attacks as she saw the Aeon come down. "**DAMN!**" Sloth said staring at the flying Aeon. "Yiikes" Riku said without thinking. There was a brief moment when both were dazing when Valefor broken them from their daze.

"**Move Riku!**" Sora shouted as Valefor flipped back in the air. Riku move with lighting speed to Sora's side. Valefor twisted his head around, sending his pony tail into a circle, making a magic circle, inhaling Valefor sent the circle spinning and exhaled a burst of energy 4. "Aw Shit" Sloth said exhausted as the blast came at her. Blasting her to pieces Valefor flew back to Sora and gave a nod and left, flying back and disapating to Sora's heart.

"Wow" Riku said softly. The floor was still the same, only water was every where. "HAHAHAH" Sloth said as she reshaped herself. "Did you really think that would kill me?" Sloth asked tiredly. "Damn, that hurt" She said popping her neck.

"I will just take what I came for then" she said as she shot herself to Belle. Belle moved as fast as she could, she shoved the rose into Beasts arms and pushed him away before she was carried through the portal behind her as Sloth dragged her in.

"**BELLE!**" Beast screamed as the portal closed. "Damn it" Beast said. "I'm sorry" Sora said walking over to him as Riku healed Donald and Goofy. "Can you use the Aeons to get Belle back?" Beast asked weakly. "We can" Sora said with the utmost confidence.

"Then here" Beast said handing Sora the rose, as he changed to his human form. "Thank you" Sora said taking the rose. The rose glowed and hung in the air as used a Fire spell on the rose.

* * *

AN

1 I thought it would be cool to have Beast change at will, kinda like a werewolf with benefits

2 I couldn't stop hearing "Don't interrupt someone when there talking to someone dear" form my dear mommy

3 it's wired when you read it if you don't know she's made of water.

4 the overdrives will be able to be used when every the Aeons want


	6. Under the underworld

**KH not mine**

(Why do we have to put that? I mean if the owner of the anime, game manga ect If they did write a yaoi there would be a world scandal and they'd be bugged because their email would be made public)

**LIFE SUCKS!!!** I was planning on updating the Chapter Friday but my document got erased by a damn virus. AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!

ANYWAY here is chap 6 (Hope you all like it)

_

* * *

Under The Underworld_

"**ROXASSSS!**" Axel wallied.

"Nope" the blonde said.

"Please, just this once before we go and get ourselves killed" Axel said with his best puppy eye pout. Roxas's right eye twitched. 'Damn him, he has me wrapped around his finger and he knows it, even though I'm uke' Roxas thought slowly giving in.

"The king is out fallowing his own leads and we have to go on this Gummi ship, to get one of the unactive Aeons." Axel continued as he slowly pulled Roxas out of the chair he was in. "Come you want. I KNOW you do" Axel said in his husky voice as he buried his face into the side of Roxas's neck.

'Damn HIM' Roxas thought but the real inner Roxas screamed 'HUPLA'

(**I'm giving warnings out now cumming up next is Xemnas, sorry Mansex**)

"I don't," Roxas replied as Axel inserted just the tip of his finger inside Roxas's entrance. Roxas gave a low moan. Axel grinned. "See, I knew you'd see things my way."

Roxas thrust down onto the invading digit, groaning at the sensation and his lover's humor. Flexing his finger inside Roxas's warm passage, causing the other boy to cry out in pleasure. "You know, you're very agreeable in this state. I must remember this for future reference."

"Shut up, Axel, and fuck me."

Axel laughed, shocked at Roxas's words, but pleased nonetheless. "Getting impatient are we?" he asked, laughing again when Roxas growled at him.

"Stop teasing me and take me!" Roxas grated out as he thrust down on the two fingers still penetrating him, stretching his passage. As good as it felt he wanted it to be Axel inside of him.

"Well, how can I argue with such a nice demand?" Axel quipped, feeling his own arousal throb with need as he watched Roxas ride his fingers. The pleasure on the other boy's face was just too much for Axel to resist. He pulled his fingers free, grabbed those slim hips, and positioned Roxas above him, the other boy's quivering entrance against the tip of Axel's shaft.

"Look at me, Roxas," Axel breathed out huskily.

Roxas looked down at his lover, amazed at the sight as he let his eyes roam over the other boy. Green eyes were bright with need. The toned body beneath him was pulsing with desire. Roxas's eyes met Axel's again, and he smiled softly.

"You are so beautiful. What did I ever do to deserve a chance like this with you?"

Axel caressed his hip tenderly. "You lived your life according to your own heart for once."

Roxas replied with thrust down. Axel cried out as the silken heat of Roxas's body surrounded him in one swift movement. "Roxas! You... you shouldn't... have done that! Are you... okay?" It was all he could do to keep control of himself.

Roxas had his eyes tightly closed, the pain beginning to ease. "Yes. I just... didn't want to wait."

Axel rubbed Roxas's lower back, trying to offer some comfort. "I know... but Rox... we should have taken it slowly." He gasped out his words, forcing himself to remain still until Roxas adjusted to him. "I didn't... stretch you completely. Are you sure... you're all right?" Axel couldn't help the groan that escaped him as Roxas shifted in reply.

Roxas moved his hips a little, hissing at the slight pain. The hiss soon turned into a moan as Axel's erection touched something inside him. "Oh yes... I'm fine now. Move, Axel."

Axel didn't have to be told twice. He lifted Roxas slightly, watching for signs of discomfort; seeing nothing but need in those deep blue eyes, he thrust upward as he lowered Roxas back down, feeling the tightness engulf him as he plunged inside again. "Oh yeah!"

Roxas let Axel take control, those sure hands gripping his hips, as he began to ride his lover at an even pace. He couldn't believe how good it felt to have Axel inside him. The hardness of Axel's shaft rubbing his inner walls was something he hadn't thought would be so pleasurable. Of course, the place that the head of Axel's erection kept pressing against felt even better. It was like a pure jolt of ecstasy going through him each time Axel thrust into him, and he knew he wasn't going to last much longer at this rate. The emotions coursing through him were even more powerful.

Axel couldn't help but groan at the way Roxas's passage caressed him. It was such an intimate joining, and he lost himself in the beauty of the moment. Roxas's body responded to him so easily, and Axel wanted to weep at how good it felt to trust someone the way he did Roxas at that moment.

They were being bonded together again - body, heart, and soul - and Axel never wanted it to end. He knew even after this experience, they would remain somehow connected with each other. They were being weaved into each once more, and Axel welcomed it, knowing that there wasn't any one else he'd rather be like this with. That thought made his passion flare, and he felt himself nearing the edge of his endurance. He reached out and began stroking Roxas, noticing how wet the other boy was... for him... just for him.

"Axel!" Roxas cried out as Axel's hand began pumping him. It was just too much, too intense. "Oh... my... Axel!" He threw his head back, yelling as his orgasm hit him with such force, he was trembling all over as his seed began pulsing out of him, stream after stream spilling over Axel's hand as the other boy continued to stroke him. "Axel! My Axel! My Axel!"

Axel felt Roxas's body tighten around him even more. The muscles clasped him in a loving embrace, sending him spiraling into his own completion. "Roxas! Oh, baby! Yeah! Yeah! Oh, Roxas!" He released his essence, thrusting himself as deeply as he could inside the other boy's body, claiming him as he filled him with his passion in what seemed like a never-ending stream. When it finally subsided, he waited for his erection to completely go down and slipped it out cautiously so as to not hurt Roxas any more than necessary.

Roxas collapsed beside Axel, wincing at the soreness in a certain area.

(**CLEAR**)

"I really don't like you right now" Roxas growled at a smug Axel as they walked into the Underworld from the Oylmpus Coliseum. "Okay, but you still love me" Axel said as he leaned down to Roxas's ear "because I love you" Axel finished kissing Roxas's ear. Roxas turned beat red at the words and the kiss.

"L-Lets find th-that Aeon" Roxas said shivering. "Okay" Axel said pulling out the papers with the info. "According to the info Sora sent us the Aeon Anima is here and is encased in a Black chain." Axel said as he walked to the Cave of the Dead. Roxas was walking beside Axel as they entered the cave. "Okay is there a DETAILED location or do we just start touching every damn thing until we find it?" Roxas said a little frustrated. "Well, no but we could always 'ask' Hades" Axel said with an evil smirk on his face.

"I wonder why there are no Heartless and Nobo-" Axel clamped his hand over Roxas's mouth before he could finish. "Don't jinx us Rox1" Axel half shouted.

A growl came from behind Axel. "Damn it all" Axel sighed as he let go of Roxas to face a horrid of a Dark Thorn as well as a small army of Trick Ghosts, Hook Bats, Lance Soldiers and Loz standing at the front.

"Hi" Loz said "Are you going to give up or play?" Loz asked as he stood ready. Roxas and Axel glanced at each other and shouted "**PLAY!**" Loz moved in a blur of blue at his opponents as the Heartless fallowed behind him.

_Dark Chamber_

"Good, while Loz takes care of them I can take the Aeon" a venomous looking woman said as she approached a black chain wrapped around a stone tablet. "By order of me, the Queen, you are now my **SLAVE**!" she shout as she stabbed the chain, with the but of her sharp scepter, a diamond-encrusted scepter topped with a red crystal heart. The red heart glowed to a pitch black, the chain shattered; the black form of the Aeon was reveled.

A tall creature with only half of its body coming out of the dark void in the ground. A face covered by a tattered white cloth with one of its now red eyes glowed, sharp curved fangs parted. Arms wrapped around its neck holding a pendant with a woman engraved on it and her real arms tied to its boney chest, as kind of shell surrounded on both sides of her arms.

Anima screamed as the pendant at her chest cracked, the point where the scepter was impaled left a red hole surrounded by burnt black skin. "Anima, the soul of a woman's power, one of the most powerful Aeons, you are now my slave" the woman said as pulled the scepter on with a squish.

"Now let's go say 'hello' to our guests" the woman said as Anima sank into the floor.

_While the 'Queen' was turning Anima_

Loz moved at high speed as he moved towards to Axel and Roxas. The pair jumped to ether side as Loz came down with his Dual Hound arm. The Heartless attack Roxas as he landed for his jump. Loz turned his head to face Axel. "You first" Loz said rising for the ruble at his feet. "Fine then!" Axel shouted as he moved his arms out to call his Chakrams in a blaze of fire.

Axel sent his right chakram at Loz as he used his high speed. Loz easily avoided the flame wheel coming towards him. Moving to Axel's side, Loz charged his Dual Hound, just as he moved his arm Axel used his remaining chakram to stop him mid way to his chest.

"Your gone have to do better than that." Axel said as he shoved Loz back. Loz opened his mouth to reply but the sound of metal meeting flesh stopped him. The chakram Axel threw came blazing back to its owner. "Owey" Loz said as he fell to the floor 'dead'. "Come on drama queen. Get up I know it takes more then that to kill you." Axel said as the chakram was engulfed in flames and appeared in Axel's out stretched hand. "Your no fun" Loz said pouting as he stood, as if nothing had happened, the wound healed.

"I am fun just your not on my friend list" Axel said getting ready to attack. "Like I care" Loz said getting ready as well.

Roxas slashed down on the last Hook Bat as it tried to run from the Keyblade master. Roxas turned to see Loz ram his Dual Hound into the floor, sending a wave of rubble at Axel. Roxas flicked his wrist, spinning Oathkeeper around as fast as he could and hurled the Keyblade at Loz form behind.

The Dark Thron rammed it's claws at Roxas from behind as the boy was to fixed on helping Axel. The red Claws slashed down Roxas' back hurling him forward. Roxas played the 'dead' role, making the Heartless think it won as it went to clam it's prize. Roxas watied for the last minute to cut the Heartless's head off. Roxas healed himself with a potoin and ran to the battle next to him.

Axel held his Chakrams out to the side of him. Dropping the wheels, they froze in mid air as flames bursted from their points. As the wave came three feet away, Axel moved his left arm to the front of him, aiming for the center of the oncoming attack. The chakram on that side followed his arm, the wheel moved farther ahead of Axel's hand. The wheel cut the wave, stopping the rumble from moving. The chakram came back to Axel's side as he moved his arm back. (YO-YO)

Loz watched his attacked crumble, as he heard a slashing sound coming from behind him. Loz spun around, using his Dual Hound, he nock the Keyblade coming at him, back at Roxas as he came running at him silently. Roxas did a side spin jump, catching the Keyblade as it spun under his spinning body. Raising both blades over his head, Roxas slammed them down as Loz used his Dual Hound as a small shield.

Seeing that Roxas had pinned Loz down, Axel let both his chakrams flying at Loz's turned back.

Loz was powerless as the Chakrams came at him from behind. The wheels impaled themselves into Loz's back still burning. Losing his concentration on his defense, Roxas moved the arm out of his away and sent his keyblades through Loz's opened neck. The wheel went back to Axel as the head fell to the floor, he flicked one of them back at the head, impaling it and turning it to ashes after a few seconds in the flesh. Roxas rushed to Axel's side, say a quick 'cura'.

Flesh tentacles grew where the head would be on the body and created a new head with in seconds. Loz pulled himself of the floor as a woman dawned in a scarlet cloak walked out of an opened portal, to Loz's side. "My queen" Loz said kneeling as the woman stood next to him. "I see you cannot handle such weak opponents Loz" the woman sneered as her red lips twisted to a grimace. "Please you majesty, I can to better" Loz said begging on all fours. "Hmmm…No" she said dully.

"Hello pests. I wouldn't bother looking for Anima." she said turning away from the groveling Loz. "Because, she is now mine". Axel and Roxas stared shock evident on there faces. "But anima has not been activated, do to the chain" Roxas said. "I can force how ever I want to be my slave as long as I want it" She said glaring at the boy 1. "And I can get ride of anyone I want just as long as I Imagine it" she finished narrowing her eyes at Loz. "I think a demonstration is in order"

Flicking her on of he long fingers upward, Loz was pulled up as if he was on the end of a noose. The woman placed her handover the place where Loz's heart would have been. Her faded into the skin as if it were a stream of water. Loz's face contorted in pain as the woman slowly pulled a heart shape crystal out of his cheat. "Nothing can destroy this unless I destroy it myself" she said turning to the still shocked Axel and Roxas

Crushing the crystal with her out stretched hand, Loz's body shook. As if there where two hundred people attacking him, every battle wound that was inflicted on him was now visible. His arms were torn off head torn off; every body part was ripped to pieces even after being disconnected fro the chest. It was like watching someone die a thousand times, just compressed into one minute.

When the pile of flesh and bones were all over the ground were Loz once was it slowly faded into nothing, leaving only a spatter of blood. "Who are you?" Axel said gapping at the woman. His arms went around Roxas as if it would protect him. "Queen Redd, Queen of all Hearts" Redd said in matter-of-fact voice.

Redd slowly turned as a portal opened for her and walked like nothing had even happened.

_Unknown_

Redd walked through the portal into her bed chamber. A small kitten lay sprawled on her bed as she walked over to it. Laying herself down, Redd slowly pet the kitten's head as it snuggled into her chest. "and hello to you Cat" Redd said as the kitten meowed softly. The kitten began changing, its limbs stretching and expanding until it had two muscled legs, its forelegs became two lean powerful arms, paws thick with fur and hiding claws as sharp and long and wide as butcher's knives, wrapped around Redd's waist. Its face remained catlike, with a flat pink nose, whiskers and fangs, buried in the crook of Redd's neck.

"How was it?" the Cat asked, as it breathed in her sent of blood and roses. "Well, and I got ride of Loz" she said as she snuggled into the fur. "Good, we don't need weaklings" The Cat said liking her neck now. "Ohh, Cat st-stop" she said moaning as she felt her top assassin's need growing.

"We still have to think of something to tell the brothers so they can have the anger grow." Redd said sitting up to think better. "I'll go get that Leon for you my dear" the Cat said as he sat behind Redd.

Pulling her to his chest, he purred softly, knowing that his live would relax at the sound. Smiling, Redd relaxed in her loves arms "I can't wait to have Kingdom Hearts as my castle and have you as my king" Redd said turning her head up as the Cat leaned down to give her a passionate kiss 2.

_Gummi AR_

"We have to tell the others" Roxas said snapping himself back to reality. He had no idea how he and Axel got to the Gummi ship. He was dazed that chopping off a things head would not kill it, even Heartless and Nobodies die from that. To have a woman, Redd, walk in and crush a crystal heart 3. He believed Riku and Sora when they said what happened, but to see it was, was scary to say the least.

"Pick up everyone" Axel growled as he stared at the screen. Cloud appeared on a window just as Sora popped up. "We have a problem" Axel said staring at the pair in front of him. "We just lost an Aeon, Anima," Axel said taking a breath. "A woman called Redd walked in as we were fighting that guy Cloud talked about." "Kadaji" Cloud said suddenly. "No, Loz yay, that's it" Axel said dazing for a moment, trying to remember the nobodies name.

"Redd pulled out a red heart shaped crystal for his cheat and smashed it, killing Loz. It was like every wound that was inflicted on him just came back." Axel said shuddering at the memory. "How did she get the Aeon?" Sora asked shuddering at the thought of what Axel had just said.

"I have no idea" Axel said shaking his head. "I just wanted to tell you guys to be careful and...Sorry for messing up" Axel said closing the screen. Axel walked over to Roxas on the pull out bed in the Gummi. Gathering a shaking Roxas in his arms, Axel pulled them under the covers and they both tried to get some form of rest.

_Gummi RS_

"I hope they'll be all right" Sora said as Axel closed out. "They will be" Riku said standing next to Sora. "Come on we need to get some rest in" Riku said pulling Sora into the bed. The Gummi ship they had was large for more than one room and they got a room to themselves.

_Radiant Garden CL_

"Hmm…" Cloud said as the monitor shut down. "What's wrong?" Leon asked, coming out of the shower. "Is the horn safe?" Cloud asked as Leon put his sleep pants on. "Yup, Tron and I made a new program and stored it in the network it self." Leon said lying down on there bed as Cloud walked over to join him in some sleep. "Night" they said as they curled up in each other's arms.

* * *

(AN)

1. I made Axel and Roxas stay the same because I can't call Axel an adult and they were former Nobodies so they don't age.

2. Bad gu-women have needs as well.

3. Axel and Roxas were taking care of the Heartless during the first fight and did not notice the whole Lust fight with Riku

I need help should I make Cloud seme or Leon Seme for the next sex section. On and Redd is from The Looking Glass Wars by Frank Beddor


	7. For my Redd rose

**KH NOT MINE **(I wish)

I hope this is go well and is easy to read form most of my readers. I swear I'll make the final copy better, lines, underlining ect. Oh I don't think I said this in chap6 but if you did not figure it out, I made all the time zones in all the worlds the same (because numbers and time zones hurt my head)

Arigato Minna

Chap 7

_

* * *

For my Redd rose_

**Smex with Fleamale and Feline**

Her body slick with sweat as she writhed in pleasure under him. The soft firm swell of young breasts heaved erratically as she kept pace with the passionate rhythm he had created for them. He heard her chant his name like a broken rhapsody when he leaned down and captured one rose-tipped nipple in his mouth while the other globe was encircled and smoothed by a large, warm paw. His dangerous claws were carefully sheathed as a thumb and forefinger teased hardily at the crowning glory of that luscious mound until it distended and hardened in excitement.

The woman arched her body up, eagerly offering herself like a sacrificial lamb to the handsome god above her. Her hands wounding tightly in the brown strands of fur, as she pulled his mouth ever closer still to her. Not to be outdone, his tongue and fangs greedily tugged and pulled the bud as he hungrily suckled the fleshy mound.

She tasted like nectar. He laved sweet attention to her breast before switching to the other breast after a while and paid it the same homage that its twin sister received. Every intake of her warm flesh into his waiting mouth, he could feel a corresponding arch of her pelvis seeking passionate relief as it slapped wetly and grinded so deeply into his own length.

It was always like this with her. Only with her.

The great assassin growled low in his throat and clutched her tighter still. He could feel the white heat shimmering just beneath his eyelids.

**(Clear)**

"Hmm… You over did it again Cat," Redd mumbled into his furry chest, drunk on after glow.

"Hehe, you aren't complanning now at the crack of dawn are you," Cat said with a purr as he licked Redd's ear.

After cleaning themselves they got dressed in their cloths once again. The cat changed to his 'cute kitty' form and jumped into Redd's arms as she walked to her thrown.

"It is good to see you awake, your Majesty" a hooded figure said as Redd sat down on the rose covered thrown. "What is it now Xemnas?" Redd said in her venomous voice. "Why did you kill Loz" Xemnas replied in a growl.

The bond he has with his Nobodies are his power, when they die the power he placed in them come back to him like a rush of warm water. "He was useless to me" Redd said dully. "But we could have used him for a little longer" Xemnas shouted in the vas room. "But he has. Tell his brothers that Axel and Roxas killed him by finding his weakness in the heart crystal. With that hate, they have in the crystals heart, their power will grow." Redd said as she stroked the kittens ear.

"That will not be easy to tell." Xemnas said. "They know that only I can drain them of their souls and you can kill them without a flinch plus only YOU know the flawin the heart crystal desing. So how do I tell them two past Nobodies killed their brother?!" Xemnas asked. "Hmmm… I know" Redd said at the thought.

"Tell them that they got Anima first. Anima is one of the strongest Aeons, and with her power they could easily kill Loz. Anima uses darkness itself to kill a person, and that to the light and you have twilight that would shatter the heart crystal with the Aeons emense power." Redd said standing and walking over to a pot of her black roses lined against the thrown room walls. "But Sora can only summon the" "Roxas is part of Sora so the little fool can call the Aeons as well" Redd said annoyed that her servant was not obeying her.

"The chain is broken so we must work fast to clam the Aeons that can be taken. And for the fact that I have Anima, tell them I was able to change her at the last minute and add some tale of how brave Loz was for using his body to protect me or whatever." Redd said with a wave of her hand.

"Your Majesty" Xemnas said bowing as shadows engulfed his body.

"Why do you keep him around" The Cat said in his low growl while in his 'kitty' form, when he was sure that Xenmas was gone. "For my great revenge" Redd said hugging the Cat closer to her chest. "That fool thought he was the only one who knew everything about the power of a heart. I was and still am the ONLY one who can use the heart to its full power and I want a new Queendum asnd you my king." Redd said walking down a corridor with heart shaped arc ways, climbing steps to a high tower. At the top of the tower was a huge window and nothing but magnifying glasses.

"Why not take his power **NOW!"** the Cat said changing to his man form as they entered the observation dome. "I want all his power, the fool only follows me because I was the one who found his body and with out my heart crystal he would not even have a body let alone the one he is controling right know." Redd said taking a seat in front of the largest magnifying glass. "And he thinks I will give him his heart when I am Queen." Redd said fixing the glass with her imagination.

"Plus the little fool does not even know my powers. He thinks he can hide the princess' from me. What a supid man" Redd said with a smirk as another looking glass showed the collectiuon princess' Xemnas had stored under the castle.The glass that Redd was focusing on insistently showed Riku and Sora on their Gummi flying to Atlantic. Redd turned to another looking glass on the corner of the one with Riku and Sora, to show Axel and Roxas flying to China.

Another flash in the bottom corner showed Cloud and Leon walking back to their house. Closing her eyes Redd focused her Imagination, her face appeared on the looking glass in the rooms of Tira, Sloth and Lust.

Tira moved to stand in front of the mirror. "Tira" Redd said through the mirror. "I need you to come to the observation dome now" Before Tira could respond Redd's face disappeared.

Lust sat down in the chair she had in front of the mirror. "Lust, you must go to China and get me this scroll" As Redd said this, an image of Chinese scroll appeared in front of her face. "I'll also give you this" Redd said as a copy of her scepter was passed through the mirror.

Lust grabbed the staff as it came all the way through. The staff glowed crimson red, then vanished. "Call the scepter when you have found the scroll. Yojimbo will fight because the chain borken but be prapered." Redd disappeared as Lust nodded and faded into the shadows.

'Sloth you must go to Atlantice and get the crystal trident and slow do Sora and Riku" Redd said to the Woman standing at the mirror. "And take this" Redd said sending another copy of her scepter. "Call it when you find the Aeon Shiva. Be warned you will have to fight it." Redd said vanishing.

Tira walked up the stairs to the observation dome. When she walked in she saw Redd place her cat into a box with air holes on the side. "Hi" Tira said as she entered the dome. "I need you to take my cat to Leon" Redd said handing the box to Tira. "Leave it on the door step and then go to Destin islands" Redd said as Tira looked at the cat. "Why do I have to take this pussy, while the others get to have all the fun" Tira said taking the box. "I promise you will have fun, and you have to try and get the baby" Redd said as she looked Akemi in the glass.

_Radiant Garden _

"Well what do we do now" Leon asked Cloud as they sat in the kitchen. Having done there morning and afternoon routine around the town and castle, the couple were enjoying there peace. "Hmm… what ever shale we do?!" Cloud responded with sarcasm dripping form his lips. "I don't know" Leon said thoughtfully. "Maybe we can do some more research on the Aeons and see what we can find out"

**(XEMNAS (ahh) MANSEX)**

Cloud gave a growl, then roughly grabbed Leon by the back of his neck and kissed him, shoving his tongue into Leon's mouth. Leon was ready this time, and grabbed Cloud's tongue with his teeth, sucking on it with a slow sultriness. Cloud made a noise of surprise, followed by a more seductive noise of pleasure. In a quick jumble of movements, Cloud had removed Leon from his chair and pinned him to the couch, kissing him passionately. Leon, in response, picked up where he'd left off, bucking his hips against Cloud's in a slow rhythm that filled his mind with pleasure and his loins with aching longing. Cloud broke away from Leon's lips and began to kiss down his neck until he encounter Leon's shirt.

"This is coming off." Cloud muttered, tugging angrily at the shirt. Leon aided him by pulling it over his head. "Much better." Cloud purred in satisfaction, nipping gently at Leon's skin. Leon gasped in pleasure. Just the sound of Cloud's voice and the feel of his scarred, well-muscled body and his rough way of treating Leon, even during foreplay, soothed all the irrational fear that had tied a nasty knot somewhere in Leon's abdomen. Speaking of Leon's abdomen… Leon resisted the urge to giggle as Cloud's tongue brushed against the delicate, sensitive skin on his belly.He was a man and had to fight it now matter how much we wanted to.

"That tickles, Cloud." He whispered, trying to stop grinning like a mad man. Cloud paused and seemed to consider, then continued kissing, working his way back up to Leon's chest where he eagerly attacked a tan, pert nipple. "Haa." Leon exhaled slowly. He struggled to calm himself. If he climaxed here, it would be… well, anti-climatic. To distract himself from Cloud's ministrations, Leon began to look for a way to return the favor. It suddenly occurred to him that Cloud was very much overdressed, and as it occurred to him, it annoyed him greatly.

As a matter of fact, Leon couldn't remember ever being so agitated by anything. This situation needed to rectified immediately. To start with, Cloud needed to sit up in order for Leon to get a good grip on the shirt. To get his message across, Leon arched his back in a serpentine way, working the arc up his spine from his hips to his chest in a very sensual movement that he knew accented his slim muscles. Sure enough, Cloud sat up, and Leon was pleased by the look on his face as he watched Leon finish his arc.

"Damn." The ex-SOLIDER muttered. Leon grinned, and grabbed the hem of Cloud's shirt, yanking it over his head in one swift movement. Leon then laid back, appeased for the moment, and admired the view.

"Damn." He repeated, pleased as Cloud smiled coyly at him. The ex-SOLIDER leaned down and nibbled Leon's ear as Leon wrapped his arms around his back, pulling him close and enjoying the feeling of being incased in Cloud's warm strength and comforting scent. He knew Cloud was resting, trying to cool his own arousal just as he was, but it was delicious and safe here, wrapped up in the others arms. Cloud laced his fingers through Leon's hair, stroking and massaging, and Leon buried his face against Cloud's shoulder.

"Maybe we should take this somewhere a little more private." Cloud suggested looking out the open window cirtuns. Leon cocked his head, surprised the idea hadn't occurred to him first, being he was the 'leader' of the Hollow Bastion Restoraion Committe. It was becoming increasingly difficult not to start grinding again.

"Yeah, good idea." He said. The two hurried up off the couch, and Cloud grabbed Leon's hand and led him to the upstairs bedroom, where Leon was promptly hurled onto the bed. Cloud clambered back on top of Leon, straddling his hips.

"Now, let's get to business, shall we?" Cloud suggested huskily. Leon could only nod, and Cloud returned to the nipple, attacking it ruthlessly. Leon drew in deep, shaky breaths as Cloud assumed total control and began to thrust against Leon's hips. Leon marveled at his ability to do both at the same time, but Cloud had always been limber and good at multi-tasking. Leon was having trouble remembering to breathe.

Suddenly, Cloud began work down Leon's chest, and was forced to stop grinding due to the fact that his lips were moving down. Cloud's hands began to fumble with the clasp on Leon's pants, and it suddenly became obvious exactly where Cloud was planning on taking his kisses.

Leon felt his entire body go taut as Cloud finally conquered the clasp and slipped his hands into Leon's boxers. Leon couldn't think of anything but the feeling of Cloud's large, rough hands grasping his length firmly for a few moments, then Cloud released him to work the pants all the way off. Then, finally, Leon understood what it was his body was so tense about.

For a few moments, Leon was rendered utterly immobile and speechless as Cloud slowly took his length into his mouth, sucking gently at first, then harder and harder, until it was all Leon could do not to buck his hips. He was the one that would suck Cloud off **ALWAYS**. The blonde's hands were not idle, either. They were massaging Leon's buttocks and thighs all the while. Leon's hands gripped the sheets of the bed desperately, knowing release was only moments away. His vision was clouding, and his breath was coming in ragged gasps.

"Cloud…" he moaned suddenly, unable to stop himself from arching his back as his climax finally came. Cloud waited a moment, and then slowly clambered back up to Leon's eye level, embracing him and stroking his cheek.

"You're beautiful, Leon." He whispered. Leon had no answer. He could only lay there and gasp, still coming down from a mind-blowing orgasm. But he could manage a smile for Cloud's benefit. "It's okay, love." Cloud assured him, kissing his cheek comfortingly. The blonde seemed to realize that this was the moment when Leon would be most ill-at-ease. "Roll over, Leon." Cloud suddenly prodded. Leon knew, even in his hazy mind, what was coming now. Nevertheless, he did roll over, helped gently by Cloud, who kissed his neck and shoulders to comfort him as he grew more and more nervous. He realized he had begun to shiver. Cloud bit his ear. "It's okay, everything's okay. Relax, love, just relax." Leon tried to obey, no mater how many times they did it they always acted like it was there first.

Cloud massaged his shoulders for a moment, and then let one hand trail downward. Relax, Leon told himself firmly, relax. Then, one finger pushed in. Leon bit his lip and repeated his order to relax to himself. Then a second finger. For a moment Cloud paused, and stroked Leon in that spot, allowing Leon a moment to relax. It was actually quite nice… Then a third finger. The first two had only felt a little intrusive, but the third almost hurt. Leon let out a little gasp, and Cloud instantly fell to whispering to him to relax, reassuring him and comforting him. Cloud kissed the spot in between Leon's shoulders. "I can't wait anymore, Leon." He whispered. Leon nodded.

"It's okay." He told the blonde, who wasted no time in positioning himself and making his first thrust. The first one was way off, but the second was closer, and third hit home. Leon gasped again as Cloud shoved his own tip into Leon, then further and further. Cloud surprised Leon with a moan as he pushed deeper and deeper. For a single instant, Leon could only think of the pain, and fought the urge to cry out.

But that instant passed and was replaced by a feeling of completeness and of pleasure. Cloud snaked his arms beneath Leon and pushed his hands over Leon's shoulders, gripping them and using them for an anchor as his thrusts grew quicker and quicker in rhythm. Leon found himself growing aroused again, approaching a second orgasm at an alarming rate as Cloud's pace grew ever quicker. The two were soon gasping and panting in time as Leon learned to push his butt back against Cloud's thrusts. Leon orgasmed first, crying out and climaxing against the sheets. He heard whimpers and realized that they were his own.

"It's okay, it's okay. Relax, love, relax. Just relax." Cloud panted against his ear. Leon obediently took a deep breath as Cloud thrust against him. "Oh, god…" Cloud half-moaned, half-panted, driving down harder than ever. He let out a slow, long breath as Leon felt a sudden sticky warmth within him.

**(Clear)**

Then both went into a peaceful sleep, with Cloud still deep in Leon, both smiling.

_Tira_

Tira tramped through the forest just outside of town carrying a case the size of a breadbox.

"Take this cat to Leon" Tira said mimicking Redd's voice. "You have to walk through the forest and take it to the house. If you shadow shift 1 you will be sensed by Cloud's senses 2." Tira said still walking through the forest. A kitten the color of burnished gold poked it's head out the top of the case.

"No you don't" Tira said to the animal. "You'd better stay out of sight altogether. She put a gloved palm on the kitten's head and tried to push it back into the case, but the kitten hissed, open-mouthed, and scratched him with a nimble paw. "Ow!" Tira tossed the case away from her and sucked at her wounded hand before it self healed.

Tira could see the kitten's tale whisking back and forth out the top of the case, but the animal made no sound. "Damn fur ball" Tira hissed as she picked up the case and continued through the forest and reached town. She covered herself with a brown ragged cap. The kitten's tail, still snaking up and out of the case, brushed against her hand. She paused and looked around. 'Now where is their house again?' She thought as she looked over the crowed of people still trying to cover her face.

'To the left? Yes, definetly' Tira walked a couple hundred paces to left and decided it must have been the other way. But after another couple hundred paces brought her no closer. She was lost in this huge town. The kitten began to growl.

"Ha don't DARE growl at me you damn pussy" Tira said to the kitten. "Like you now the way" Tira said glaring at the kitten. The kitten pointed it's paw to Tira's right. Turning her head slightly she saw the house right in front of her.

"I hate you" She said to the kitten as it went back in it's case. Walking to the door step she placed the box down and rang the door bell and quickly did a shadow shift as she heard a loud curse coming from in side the 'mansion'.

_Roxas and Axel in China_

"Ok" Axel said in an unusaly depressed voice. "Yup" Roxas said in an equally depressed voice. "So, the Aeon here is Yojimbo" Axel said trying to the quiet. The couple both had a hard sleep, dreaming of what Redd could do to them and seeing each other die that horriable death that Loz suffered.

"Yes" Roxas said as they continued up the mount, to a cave that would hold the scroll, according to the Ansem the wise's notes. As they continued up, both noticed that there were no Heartless or Nobodies ANYWHERE. Axel pulled out his Chakrams and Roxas called his keys.

"This is to e-" "STOP IT, your going to jinx us **AGAIN**!" Axel yelled placing a hand over Roxas' mouth before he could finish his sentence. A shadow passed over the couple. "What in good Gods name did you do or who the hell did you kill in a past life!" Axel shouted at his shocked lover.

"I think Sora killed that thing" Roxas said pointing at the Heartless Dragon flying above them. The Storm Rider gave another roar and Assualt Riders and Nightwalkers surrounded them along with Rapid Thrust's cover the sky above them.

"We have to get this Aeon" Roxas said throwing both his keyblades Flying cutting down any Heartless in their path. Axel did a quick super nova and desentigrated all the Heatless that Roxas' blades missed. Roxas saw the wave of fire coming and did a fire spell moving all the flames around his body. Axel Waved a bit but Roxas said a quick 'curaga' as Axel kneeled down. "Let's go. I think I saw someone on that dragon Heartless." Axel running up what they had left of the mountain

* * *

**AN**

1 I'm gonna call there teleporting this because it sounds cooler

2 I gave Cloud a small sense of the smell of darkness because he WAS touched by it for a while or however long he had it until he changed in KH2.


	8. The wheel keeps turning

**KH dose not belong to me.**

I am sorry with the delay. I'm having hell with school and a really annoying Fleamale. I also had some writer's blockage and am REALLY SORRY FOR THE LONG WAIT, so I made this chappie nice a long and juicy with action.

I hope that there are some people who actually read this story still.

PS Sorry but no Xemnas, mansex

* * *

Chapter 8

_The wheel keeps turning_

_Roxas and Axel in China_

"Alight!" Axel shouted cutting down a Nightwalker with a toss of his chakrams. Roxas did a dash and quick slash throw all the Raiders charging at him. The Raiders stopped as soon as the blur of black and white passed them. As Roxas stood form his crouching position the Heartless burst black blood as it faded. 1

"Alright let's move" Axel walking into the cave as Roxas ran next to him.

_Lust in the mountain cave_

Lust walked to the scroll that Redd had showed her inside of her mirror. A group of Neo Shadows stood at her side. "Go and strengthen the guard." Lust said to the Neo Shadows. Bowing they crawled into the shadows.

Lust reached out to the scroll. When her fingers grazed against the paper she was encased in a gray sphere. "What the?" Lust said staring at the shadow before her. _Why do you need my blade_? The Aeon asked starring at Lust.

"To help me rule the universe" Lust said starring at the Aeon. The scepter appeared in her hands and she hurled the weapon at the Aeon.

Yojimbo unsheathed his sword and slashed the oncoming weapon in half. "You are supposed to be bound" Lust said glaring at Yojimbo as he stood. A dog came to stand at his side.

_Prove your strength to me and defeat me in battle. Only then will I lend you my blade._ Yojimbo stood still as a statue. The gray sphere that once covered them dissipated in to the air. "Fine, I could use a good fight." Lust extended her nails. Daigoro jump at lust as she came at Yojimbo in a blur. Lust twisted around as Daigoro was about to bite her head off and sent him flying behind her, along with a few slashes from her nail.

Yojimbo stood as if nothing had happened to his pet. Lust smiled wickedly as she was about to stab the Aeon through the chest. Yojimbo moved to the left then right then ducked. He avoided everyone of Lust attempts to attack his form.

Lust snarled from anger, that Yojimbo had not even moved his blade. The Aeon raised two fingers in front of his face as Lust momentarily stopped her assault. Yojimbo moved the hand that was at his face into his kimono and with drew with three knives. Before Lust could stop the knives, they were already in her forehead and chest.

_You have proven to be weak and do not deserve my blade._ Yojimbo started to walk away to the entrance with Daigoro beside him, but stopped when he heard Lust stand. _I am so glad that this will be an interesting fight,_ Yojimbo said turning.

"I promise that this will be a quick fight and you will be under her majesties control," Lust said as her body pushed the knives out of her.

"Now where were we" Lust said extending her nails once more. 1

_Axel and Roxas at cave entrance_

"DIE ALREADY!" Axel shouted throwing his chakrams at the last Neo Shadow's neck. "Come!" Roxas called out to Axel from the now cleared path.

As the pair entered the cave they saw Lust slashing and meeting every one of Yojimbo's swords strokes.

"Ready?" Roxas asked Keyblades in hand and Axel with his Chakrams. "Yup"

Lust and Yojimbo were too engulfed in their battle to see Axel and Roxas charge in. _We have some more guests _Yojimbo said turning to face Axel and Roxas.

"You get Yojimbo and I'll get Lust" Axel Whispered to Roxas. "Right" Roxas dashed in a blur, speeding past Lust and to Yojimbo. Lust thought Roxas was coming for her and turned when she felt him pass her. Then turned to see Axel's Chakrams coming for her head. Lust moved to the side to just have the blade graze her neck. "Hm? So I get to have you uh?" Lust said starring at Axel with dull interest.

"I guess so" Axel said calling his Chakram back with his heart. Lust charged at Axel, her finger nails extended into claws and slashed at him. If Axel hadn't had great speed he would be minus a head. Axel stabbed at Lust with his Chakram, but she jumped and landed behind him. Lust hit Axel in the back of the head has soon has she landed knocking him off balance. Axel took the opportunity and stabbed Lust through the 'heart' as he faked being pushed over.

"You think that's all it takes to kill me?" Lust said has Axel removed the circular blade from her chest. "Nope but I just wanted to take a look at that stone you call a 'heart'" Axel said looking at the wound he had made and watched the stone beat a red glow and the skin close. 'How the hell does he know' Lust thought jumping back.

"I saw Loz die and watched as that 'heart' was destroyed" Axel said in a matter of fact tone. Lust just narrowed her eyes and sent her nails at his chest. Axel moved his Chakram to stop the nails before they could impale him, Lust used her other hand to send a part of her deadly nails flying at Axels head.

The ex-member of organization 13 was use to fighting Larxene when she would pin him down and send sharp objects to his head. Axel blew out a fire spell melting the nails, he used the remaining fire to melt Lust's nails that were pinning him down. Lust pulled away before the fire could reach her body.

"Don't like fire hun?" Axel said torching his Chakrams again. "Don't forget little boy that when you play with fire you get HURT!" Lust said running under one of Axel's Chakrams as it zoomed for her neck.

Lust arrived at Axel's unguarded chest and slashed up his chest with a wicked smile as blood poured onto her nails. Axel was about to send the other Chakram but stopped when he used his mind to move the other one right behind Lust.

The thrown Chakram blazed on fire again and whirled to Lust's back as Axel sent the other chakram at the same time.

Lust stopped the Chakram in front of her, catching it between her pointer and middle nails. Axel thought he had her until her hear the sound of metal and nail. Lust had moved her hand to stop the one behind her back in the same way.

"Try harder boy" Lust said smirking at the surprised look on Axel's face. Axel then got serious and smile wickedly. "Have it your way" Axel said snapping his fingers. The chakrams became to in take fire and the burst a wave of fire burning Lust to a crispy corpse.

Roxas was to busy fighting Yojimbo to notice what Axel was doing. Yojimbo sent his knives at Roxas, just to have them sent to the wall with a spin of Oblivion. _You are strong and worthy _Yojimbo said running towards Roxas. Roxas was able to stop most of Yojimbo's high speed cuts but was forced back as the last blow was too strong.

Roxas healed himself and sent Oblivion spinning, Yojimbo slashed the Keyblade away embedding it in the cave wall. Roxas took Yojimbo's moment of lowered defense to rush at the Aeons chest when Daigoro ran his body into his, sending him to the wall where Oblivion was imbedded.

"You cheat" Roxas said standing with both keyblades in hand now. _I will do what ever it takes to win. This is why many want me as their guard_. Yojimbo said looking at Roxas with those blue eyes. Roxas ran forward again but was ready for Daigoro and did a spin as the animal tried to body slam him again.

He sent the animal to the wall where he was and dashed to Yojimbo. Yojimbo slashed his blade diagonally sending a wave of quick slashes and cut at Roxas. Roxas used a reflect spell and continued without stopping. He ran under Yojimbo's sword swing and ran his Keyblades at the side of Yojimbo's neck.

_You have proven worthy to have my blade but not my loyalty._ Yojimbo said as Roxas lowered his weapon. Roxas was about to ask before Yojimbo stopped him. _Release your weapons. You must trust me t in order for me to trust you._ Yojimbo said pointing two of his fingers in front of his face. A black hole opened at Yojimbo's feet a, long sword flew out of the hole

Axel was able to keep burning Lust to a crisp corpse until he stopped to look at Roxas and Yojimbo. Yojimbo had a long sword in his a hand and ready to attack when Roxas kneeled down. Lust healed her body and called the scepter that Redd had given her.

"By order of the Queen!" Lust shouted throwing the scepter at Yojimbo. Before the Aeon could move Daigoro ran in front of it and catched the scepter and shattered it with his teeth.

Lust used all her nails and impaled Axel in the chest and stomach. Pulling out of Axel she shadow shifted knowing that she was to late to get Yojimbo as he cut Roxas across the chest.

Roxas felt the sword cut him in two then he felt the warm spring breeze. "Wha?" Roxas said looking at the Aeon. _You have my loyalty._ Yojimbo said returning to a scroll and floating to Roxas.

Axel had healed himself with a potion and walked over to Roxas. "So we have him?" Axel asked as he walked to Roxas. "Yup!" Roxas cheered. "Okay where to next?" Axel asked as they headed to the gummi ship. "We have to see how the others are then we'll start from there." Roxas said as he sent a message to Sora and the others.

_Riku and Sora in Atlantic_

Riku hated to see how so many of Sora's 'friends' depended on him like _he_ was the only one who could and they would just sit and have him do all the hard work. It made him sick.

Granted some of his friends were strong and smart enough to take things in their own hands and help him. Any way, Riku had the end of a shark in this fish world, and Sora had a sexy dolphin ass. 'Salmon sounds real good or maybe crab' Riku thought eyeing Sebastian as he and Ariel were talking with Sora about the Heartless problem.

Sora turned his head to ask Riku if he thought there plan to get into the cave with all the Heartless guards would work. He stopped after saying his husbands name seeing the distant look in his eyes. Then the others were all looking at him.

"Riku?" Sora asked swimming over to him. He took Riku's hand and gave it a little squeeze. "Hmm…what?" The silver haired man looked at every one looking at him. "What?" Riku asked again irritated. Sora just smiled and gave a little giggle

"Are you alright and did you think are plan for getting in the cave would work." Sora said looking at Riku with a small smile. "I think it will work" Riku leaned over to kiss Sora's ear.

"I was just thinking how hard it must be to hide an erection down here" Riku whispered before giving it a lick and pulling back, making Sora blush crimson. "I'm fine now" Riku said smiling at everyone as if nothing had happened.

"Le-Lets get moving." Sora said recovering his pride. Ariel looked at Sora with a knowing smile and gave a small giggle, while Donald slapped his forehead and Goofy tried to stop laughing, Flounder and Sebastian just looked confused.

_The Underwater Cave_

'_Mistress the key and half-breed are coming'_ a Screwdiver Heartless said to a woman in her black strapped dress and gloves. Sloth smiled and looked up to the entrance.

"Good, send some Aquatanks in first and then the Seaneos to hold them off for as long as possible. When the Seaneos fall inform me at once. " Sloth said in her strict voice. Sending the Heartless on it's merry way, she turned to look at the crystal shard from the trident that was the key to showing the keyhole, destroyed yes, but reconstructed.

"Now come out and play Shiva"

_Sora and Riku plus others_

"Okay here they come" Sora shouted summoning the keyblade. Riku did the same as the Aquatanks came charging full speed. Sora twirled and easily cut through the Heartless. Riku fired a set of dark firagas at the other Aquatanks before they even reached them.

Ariel and the others were able to take care of the Seaneos that were coming underneath Riku and Sora. Unknown to Riku a Screwdiver was waiting for him.

The Heartless jumped out behind Riku and hurled it's harpoon as hard as it could. The spear was moving at blur Riku turned to just see the weapon before it cut a deep wound in his arm. The Screwdiver was close behind and slashed at Riku who was momentarily caught of guard.

Riku was able to stop the worst of the assault and cut the Heartless' head off. Sora turned just in time to see the Heartless get beheaded, he saw the blood and moved at a blur to Riku's side. "Cure" Sora half shouted as he reached Riku.

The torn skin was sewn together as the green light covered him. "Idiot save your magic" Riku said in his usual 'angry' voice when Sora would stop everything for him. Sora just smiled knowing that it was a small thank you.

"Come on we have to move now" Sora said racing up ahead, Riku close behind.

_Sloth_

A spear made of ice came zooming at her. Sloth liquefied her body before she was impaled on the burning ice. _You are made of water and I am ice. This will be fun._ Shiva said to sloth sending a blizzard spell at her.

Sloth moved out of the combustion of air and ice where she once stood. "You know I can easily cut through all over your ice with a single stroke." Sloth said as Shiva sent another spear of ice at her. Sloth turned her arm to water and slashed the spear down the middle.

Shiva raised her hand to the side of her face and sent in down in a fluid motion. Sloth was to in gulfed in the question of what Shiva was to doing to see a large block of ice and drop. The Nobody noticed the ice at the last minute, and was crushed under it. There was a bone crushing sound as the ice fell.

'Blood' poured out of the ice. Shiva was not fooled by the thought that Sloth was dead. Shiva waited as the ice block was cut down and Sloth reformed herself. _Would you mind working a little hard to get yourself together, _Shiva said in a dull voice. Sloth sneered and sent her tentacles at Shiva who only stood still as the water tentacles neared. Shiva inhaled and then exhaled a cold wind freezing the tentacles before they could stab her. She placed her two fingers to her lips as Sloth detached herself form the frozen tentacles.

Shiva spun around and sent a wave of ice and wind at Sloth freezing her body instantly. Shiva ran her hands over her body to stop above her head. A white light bloomed at the pale of her hand. She sent the beam of light over the ice, making it grow and attack the frozen body of Sloth as they sharpened and impaled the body.

When the light died Shiva raised her hand to the iced Sloth before her. She snapped her fingers and the ice and Sloth shattered, leaving a red heart shaped stone. Shiva looked at the 'heart' with wonder. It pulsated a red wave of energy and the ice that was once Sloth melted and reformed her body.

"Is that all you got" Sloth said as if nothing had even happened to her. _Just getting cooled down._ Shiva said moving her arms and body to an invisible melody that only she could hear.

_Sora and Riku plus others_

Sora swam up to the cave entrance to see that the water was frozen on the outside. "Donald, we need to change back to our normal selves as soon as we enter and back when Shiva is pure." Sora said to the duck octopus. "Right" Donald said readying Save the Queen to cast his spell. "Aerial stay out here and let us take care of things" Sora said staring at his friend. She nodded not objecting.

Sora and Riku swam through the light sheet of ice first.

_Sloth fighting Shiva_

Shiva sent spears of ice with each foot movement, ice spheres each time she moved her hand. Sloth cut every spear she could, she made a water wall for each Ice sphere knowing that when they touched her they would spread freezing the water.

Shiva keep dancing, moving her body to that invisible music. As Sloth moved passed all her attacks by liquefying her enter body she made an ice swords. Shiva slashed and kicked sending Sloth seething with pain each time the ice touched her skin that was not water.

The pair stopped when they felt others. Shiva jumped back with grace and beauty as she looked a Sora and Riku fallowed by Donald and Goofy. _I seem to very popular today._ Shiva said continuing her dance.

"Donald, Goofy take care of Sloth with me" Riku said running at woman. Sora heard music as he ran at Shiva. 'A sitar, a darbuka and a flute 2.' Sora thought trying to name all the instruments he heard.

Sora notice the ice in the cave was shining at the beats. Shiva sent her spear and spheres at Sora she danced to the sound that only she and a heart of light could hear. Sora was able to cut all the ice out of his was. Shiva then moved her body to that of a plant swaying to the wind.

The ice started to fall from the air and tiny ice needles came from the walls. Sora was able to melt all the on coming attacks with a fire spell. Shiva changed the music with a kiss to her finger tips.

Sloth knocked out Donald and Goofy first knowing that they are good assets to her opponent. Riku moved at blinding speed and stabbed Sloth in the back. Sloth was able to liquefy her body stopping any damage.

Riku did lighting spell when Sloth had a portion of her body liquefied. The electricity stabbed Sloth as if every fiber was being stabbed with every knife made. Sloth melted into a puddle Riku was waiting though for the attack.

Sloth sent a water wave at him catching him off guard. Sloth reformed the upper half over her body only. She sent two tentacles out of her puddle and held Riku's arm down. She used her arms to encase his head in water trying to drown him.

Sora knew that stopping her attacks would not help him. As Shiva came closer with her ice swords in hand she started to dance to the fast music that she had made for herself and tried knocking Sora's defenses down while still dropping ice on him from all sides. Sora started to listen to the sound of the music and started to dance to it.

He closed his eyes and just moved to it. Shiva saw this and continued her dance to see if he really was hearing the music. Sora's heart moved his body to the tune and felt the ice move past him. When his heart told him to attack he moved to attack as the song ended. When he opened his eyes he saw Ultima at Shiva's heart ready to attack.

_I will help you. _Shiva said to Sora with a smile on her blue lips. "But how? And why I didn't even say anything." Sora said to the Aeon. _I can read your heart when you danced, only hearts of light could hear that music._ She said with that smile. "Thank you" Sora said and turned to see Riku in Sloth's water drowning.

"Riku!" Sora shouted. Shiva sent an ice spear at the solid part of Sloth's body. Sloth was to busy to notice the spear, when the ice hit her she let out a scream of pain and lost her focus and Riku jumped back as her body changed to ice. Riku did a heal spell on Donald and Goofy.

"Thank you" Sora said turning to Shiva. She just smiled and turned to her trident and floated to Sora. Donald changed them as the ice melted to water at a rapid pace. When Sloth had recovered she shadow shifted away.

_Destiny Island_

Holding the slim, gleaming weapon behind her back, Tira stands in the shadows and she waits for the best moment to attack the child.

"Dancer, Sorcerer" Tira says into the darkness before her. Nobodies appeared before her in a shimmer of white and black. '_Yes'_ they said bowing. "Dancer send your squad in and a few of the local Heartless to take care of the pests outside." Tira said gesturing to all of Sora's and Riku's island friends and Yuffie standing guard.

"While Sorcerer takes his squad and stops the three witches" Tira said turning to of the shift. "Just save the Tifa for me." Tira shouted opening the shift and jumping through.

When a shadow portal appeared before the guards they ready themselves. Yuffie grabbed her super shuriken and shouted to Tifa as their warning. Aerith grabbed Akemi and ran up to Sora and Riku's bedroom, with Kairi and Namine behind. The three set their magic to work with Akemi sleeping in his parent's bed.

"GO!" Tira shouted to the sky as Dancers, Sorcerer and Heartless crawled and fell out of the dark openings they made. "Stand your ground!" Yuffie said to Selphie, Wakka, and Tidus and a few of the locals that wanted to help with protecting the child.

The Dancers moved in for the kill of some of the locals first. Kicking their bladed shoes and dancing in the blood of their victims. The few Sky Raiders fallowed the Sorcerers in side the house as they summoned their cubes to break down the windows and floated in.

As Yuffie, fallowed by Tidus and Wakka ran into the on coming Heartless with the first wave, Selphie stayed to helps the second defense. The trio cut, hit and slashed all the Heartless that came near them. Tira was skipping in all the blood and death of the men and Heartless alike. A man came running at her from the side.

Tira faced him, striking out with her Vibrato Flutter overture. The first horizontal blow sang as one of the spikes of her weapon scraped against the edge of his shacking blade, but when she twirled the hoop on her wrist, this series of strikes hit home, shredding the man's abdomen. Tira shrieked with pleasure as blood spurted from his wounds, spattering her face and body. The man fell to the ground, screaming in agony. He was still alive, but he would pose no threat. Leaving the Shadows to have his heart and she continued her skip to find Tifa.

Tira found the woman as she was kicking and punching the Dancers that had surrounded her. She watched as Tifa finished of each of her Nobodies, and continued on her merry way.

Tifa saw Tira skipping towards her and readied herself for the psychopath to come and play.

Tira switched from her playful skipping into an Agrement, kicking the young woman down. Tifa was tougher than she appeared to be, she recovered quickly, and swept her feet from under her. Grasping one of the raised, stylized skulls on the inside of her weapon, Tira drove the spiked part into the ground and back-flipped over it, away from her opponent.

"Ah did little Tifa fall" Tira said her he childish manner. "Is the little baby sad about losing last time?" Tifa said smirking at the rage that showed on Tira's face.

Tifa seized what seemed like an opportunity and attacked. Tifa dashed forward in a blur of black, to fast for Tira to track, she uppercutted Tira and followed the body in the air. Tira was in a silent shock, as Tifa appeared beside her at lighting speed and down kicked her to the earth below. As Tifa landed next to the hole where Tira's body laid she flipped back to make sure to keep her distance. The Nobodies and Heartless avoided the battle as best they could while fighting the others.

Tira slowly stood out of her rubble, her wounds already healed. "My turn" Tira said dashing forward. Tira slashed at Tifa's legs but was to slow. Tifa jumped over Tira and tried giving Tira a roundhouse kick to the head, but the casual way that Aiselne Drossel hung from Tira's hand was misleading.

She immediately whipped it upward into a guard that deflected her blows and reached through the opening in the middle. Grabbing his shoulder, she performed her Death Spindle, shoving Tifa hard, to throw off her balance and turning her hip, then hitting Tifa with a horizontal blow as she twisted back to face front.

"Bye!" she snarled. Tira had flipped the Drossel the other way around, so that the duller side of the spikes would not hit her. Tifa's back was slashed open and she was force across the ground as the ring blade made contact with her skin.

"Is the little girl gonna cry" Tira said staring at Tifa as she tried to push her self of the ground. Tifa just stood and gave Tira a smirk, "You hit like a girl you damn slut" Tifa said watching her words affect the woman. "You really want to die don't you!?" Tira snarled at Tifa. Tira lifts her hands, which are suddenly wreathed in purple. The energy travels through her body.

Holding the ringblade she moved in a blur towards Tifa. Tifa tries another round house kick at her, but Tira ducks and deals him a blow to his legs with a low swoop, but Tifa jumps over the kick and uppercutted Tira with her feet. As Tifa's feet touches the ground she moves again and gives Tira several blows to the chest and a kick that sent her flying hitting all the Nobodies and Heartless that where behind her.

Tira stabbed downward, piercing all the Heartless and Nobodies that were under her feet. The black and white blood that poured out was slowly sucked into her Aiselne Drossel. Tira screams, with rage as the 'blood' was absorbed. She move to Tifa's back and stabbed downward again, but at Tifa's feet.

Tifa isn't there anymore, though. She has rolled backward as she felt Tira move with the Darkness in her. Tira extended an arm toward her. The Aiselne Drossel whirls on her wrist, fast, and strikes Tifa with as many slashes as she could get with the woman blocking her attacks with her bear arms. Tifa stumbled back and Tira is following, yelling, "I'll make sure to grant you your death!"

Drossel ignites with black and purple as she swings it back, snarling, "Hurry up...and die!" Then she spins in place, slamming her ringblade into her opponent's torso. Tifa is ready though and snuck herself a potion as Tira was running towards her. Tifa waited to find the beat a kicked Tira in the stomach and sends her backward, and slams into the wall of a nearby building.

The Aiselne Drossel flew outwards spinning after Tifa who was easily able to nock the ringblade away with a punch underneath. The ringblade was in bedded in the ground. "Aww, you will die" Tira shouted running at Tifa. Tifa's plan had worked Tira's anger got the better of her and she was able to avoid all the punches and kicks. When she saw the saw the opening she did an upper kick and did several blows all over Tira's body.

When she was about to do the final blow she heard the Drossel spinning after her from behind. She jump backwards and watched as the ringblade impaled its master in stead of her. Tira gave a grunt as the weapon was imbedded in her chest. "Did the little girl have an ascendant" Tifa said in her best impression of Tira's childish voice.

Tira's body pushed the blade out and healed its wound. Tira slow stood with the ringblade in hand. _'Master we must leave'_ a Neo Shadow said to Tira as the Sorcerers were thrown out of the window of Riku and Sora's house. The Heartless and Dancers were all but gone. "But I am so close" Tira snarled as Tifa turned her head to look at the Sorcerers fall out of the house and faded. Tira dashed forward and grabbed Tifa by the neck and hurled her in the air and sent her still darkness induced ring blade after her and followed behind.

Tifa felt stupid to let her guard down. Tira's ringblade slashed up her spine and Tira kicked her at the throat to the ground below. She felt numb, the potion healed a small portion of her wounds on the outside but even a less on the inside. Tifa closed her eyes in pain as the well coming rest came at her.

Tira fell to the ground and the ringblade in hand. She slowly walked to wards Tifa if not for the giant kunai that came after her. Tira arm was all but sliced of as the blade met her skin. Tira gave a grunt of pain, and turned to face all the remaining town people along with Yuffie and crew behind her.

"You want some" Yuffie yelled at Tira. Tira was about say yes when she felt the calling of her master. 'Not now' Tira thought as she shadow shifted away.

_Redd's Domicile_

Tira shouted walking up to the cloaked figure. Xemnas looked at her with those yellow eyes. "I have another assignment for you" Xemnas said with no care. Tira just sat and listened to the plan that her master had made.

_Radiant Garden_

To say the least Leon found it quick funny when Cloud ran for his Sword and to the Front door to murder anyone that was there. When the blonde returned he was carrying a box. With holes and a kitten in it. "Was that what you found?" Leon asked trying his best to not laugh at Cloud who was in his boxers and with a murderous look.

"Hm" Cloud said looking at the kitten that almost looked like it was smiling at his naked lion. "Can we kill it and have it for dinner?" Cloud asked as the kitten hissed at him as he picked it out of the box like a slab of meat.

Leon pulled the kitten out and placed it in the box. "Screw the cat, but screw me" Leon said kicking the cat out of the bedroom with the box. Just as Cloud was about to have his lion, his rang. "UGH why me!" Cloud shouted grabbing his phone.

Leon sat and listened to Cloud talk on the phone. From what he could tell it was Yuffie. Cloud closed his phone and started to get dressed. "Aerith and the others want to bring Akemi here" Cloud said in his cold tone.

"I am sorry Leon" Cloud said with a disappointed look in his eyes. "It's okay go and help them, just happy anniversary." Leon said kissing Cloud. Cloud gave him a smile and slowly walked out to meet the others at Cid's shop.

Leon walked out and picked up the box with the kitten inside. The lid was back on. 'I don't remember putting that on.' Leon thought opening the box. When Leon looked inside to manly arms of the Cat grabbed Leon by the throat. Before the box hit the floor, the Cat was in is full form.

"Cloud!" Leon shouted as loud as he could, before the Cat grabbed him again.

Cloud was about to get on his bike before he heard Leon. Cloud pulled out his buster sword and ran to their bedroom, to Leon being dragged into a dark portal. "Leon!" Cloud shouted as he was about to touch Leon's out stretched hand when it disappeared in the darkness.

_Redd's Domicile_

The Cat knocked Leon out as they travailed through the darkness. He dragged him a long like a dead mouse he caught. When he entered his Queen's thrown room he saw a wall of black roses waiting for his catch of the day.

_Cloud_

"Damn it!" Cloud said hitting the floor. "Why did it that bitch want him. How…how did they get him?" Cloud said slowly crying. 'CAT' Cloud thought turning to look at the empty box. "Damn you" Cloud said stabbing the box. 'It's my fault' was Cloud's last thought before he went into a guilt induced state.

_Redd's Domicile_

Redd walked to the man bound tightly by her black roses. Leon starred blankly into space as the rose's sharp teeth poisoned his mind, body and heart with lies and fears, curtsey to Redd's imagination.

"What do you think the rose's are showing him?" Redd asked the Cat as she looked at the blank and dead face with an evil smirk. "Something to do with Cloud" the Cat said unsure of the answer. "ALL of his fears and his pain" Redd said as the Cat gave a crescent moon smile.

"Hmm… I am getting bored of waiting for Xemnas to take care of the others punishment." Redd sighed. "Why go and join the party and try your experiment?" the Cat said playing with a ball of yarn he had. "Hmm?" Redd stared questionably at her partner. "What was that Nobodies of yours, Rosso. You can see if you can change." The Cat said stopping his play with the yarn and stared at Redd.

Redd had remember when she was the best at the heart and the darkness. Xemnas was a fool, she was able to have all the powers of the darkness and not give up her heart so to say. She has the power of a Heartless or a Nobody. She would just have to change to have her Nobody Rosso to have that power. She would still be the same just have a different body.

"You can have some of your own fun and get Akemi" the Cat continued as he picked up his ball of yarn again. "I do believe you are right, my love" Redd or rather Rosso said. A woman of the same height and age, she had her red eyes but shorter and sleeked back and curved hair that fell to just above her shoulders. Her cloths change to silver metal and her gloves to pointed claws. Her stomach was exposed and her scepter had changed to a dual bladed weapon with a gun barrel in the middle.

"And I think my puppet is ready" Rosso said turning to Leon.

_Leon's heart_

Leon stood in a vase plan full of mirrors and darkness. He turned to look at his reflection. The reflection smiled at Leon's depressed. The mirror Leon walked out, but the real Leon seemed unfazed.

"Where am I and where is Cloud." Leon said glaring at his reflection. 'Ahh yes where is dear Cloud' it said. 'He is most likely in the arms of his beloved Sephiroth or maybe Tifa' the mirror Leon said with a dark smile.

"What are you talking about?" Leon said with shock on his face. "Cloud has me he wou-" but he stopped as an image of the blonde smiling with a real smile with anyone but him.

'Ah, you see, why would Cloud want you?' it asked 'You are weak and frail, a waist of his time. He can have someone better. Sephiroth, he would be protected and give himself to him. Tifa, he would have a reason to protect her because she could give him a family. You know how much Cloud wanted to have children' the reflection finished with a bigger smile than before.

As the mirror spoke images of Cloud being truly happy with them came to his mind. "But he choose me" Leon spoke brokenly. 'Probably wanted a good fuck and found out that the only way you would do it is if he said that he 'loves' you. He would leave you in a heart beat and you know it.' The mirror Leon said. Leon just stood there as the ground ate him alive.

_Rosso and the Cat_

"It has been so long sense I had a good blood bath." Rosso said putting her blades ob her back. "Now that they moved Akemi to Cloud's, Leon will be a great asset." Rosso said. "Why don't you try some of your Cards?" the Cat asked referring to the combination of Heartless and Nobody that Redd had made in her test.

The combination of the two creatures resulted in Redd making a creature shaped to be a card but not Heartless or Nobody.

"Two only" Rosso said as the Cards appeared at her side. Rosso snapped her fingers making the Roses release Leon from their grasp. "Your majesty" Leon said kneeling down with the blank look in his eyes.

_Cloud and Leon's home _

Over in the Radiant Garden, Cid was glued to his computer making sure the security systems were updated to find any sense signs of darkness, Aerith was taking care of Akemi and watching the infant sleep, and Yuffie was in Ansem's secret study, taking over Leon's job as Cloud thought of it, trying to once again find information that could help Sora and Riku. While Tifa was taking care of things on Destiny Islands.

Cloud was still sulking thinking that it was his fault Leon was taken. Cloud stayed at home and waited for the darkness to come. He smelt the filth of darkness, it poured in waves from outside his house.

Cloud grabbed his buster blade and ran outside to watch the shadows open.

Women walked out of the shadow with two Heartless, or were they Nobodies guards at her side. They were the shape of playing cards but had the build of a Nobody and a Heartless symbol on them 3. A Nobody symbol laid on her stomach, but glowed an eerie red instead of the pale white.

Cloud's first thought upon seeing her was that she was awfully… red. Her hair, eyes, down to the cape that trailed behind her were all stained the color of blood. "And you are?" Cloud snarled between his teeth.

"Rosso, Rosso the Crimson." She said with a smile on those blood red lips, informing Cloud of exactly who he was fighting. Rosso paused, quirking her head in the direction of the man standing next behind her, a sadistic grin spreading across her face.

"Ah, and you know Leon." She turned so Cloud could see the blank eyes that were once full of love and life. "Ah and we have another guest." Rosso said looking at the figure that was besides Cloud. "Aerith, so glad you were kind enough to show up. Why don't you come down here so I can practice my disemboweling?" she asked, her eyes flickering to the glass window that led to a bedroom in Cloud's house. Cloud noticed for the first time that she had a strange accent to her voice; her words coming out clipped and sharp as a sword. 4

"Or am I to let Leon use you as a warm up?" she continued, her gaze flickering back towards Cloud. He made no reply, only snarled at her words. "Give him back" Cloud said pulling out his buster sword. "Oh, you would fight your own love. Hm, how delightful it will be to see that sword through Leon's stomach and his beautiful blood-" "SHUT THE HELL UP" Cloud shouted at the image that Rosso had placed in his head.

"I'll kill you if dared hurt him, you damn bitch!" Cloud shouted watching the way Rosso narrowed her eyes and let out a cat-like hiss.

"See if you can, boy!" She growled back, raising her hands to show her metal gauntlets that ended in sharp nails that resembled talons. "I think I can sharpen my claws before Leon can have you," she growled. "Go and take care of Aerith" She shouted at Leon. Leon jumped over them with ability's that were not his own.

She moved in a flash of red, so quickly that the unprepared Cloud couldn't keep up with her movements. The next thing he knew the two card creatures were laying in a pool of their own blood, throats slashed open by her nails.

"Ahh… much better," she said, lifting her blood stained hands to look satisfyingly at their crimson tips. Lifting one hand to her lips, her tongue darted out to taste the red liquid that rolled down the metal gloves.

"Nothing gets my blood flowing like the sight of that of others' on my hands," she said, stepping past the two bodies that lay strewn on the floor. Cloud merely glared, watching the sadistic she-devil make her way closer to him and thinking how the creatures could have red blood like humans.

"So do you have a name, little boy? I might grant you the pleasure of living long enough for me to carve it on your chest," she said, eyeing Cloud's torso like a piece of meat. Redd or Rosso decided to play to stupid card and make them think that she was some else, other than Redd in her Nobody form.

"Cloud," he answered, with a questing look in his eyes. _This can't be the one that killed Loz and stole Anima._ Cloud tried to remember the name Axel had said. _Redd, Redd was her name not Rosso. _5

"Cloud, is it? Well Cloud, let me see how pretty your blood _is_!" She cried launching forward in an attack so fast a normal eye wouldn't be able to see it.

Only, Cloud didn't have normal eyes due to the small darkness that was still in him. Rosso had ruined her advantage of surprise by her earlier display of speed. Cloud was expecting the sudden and unannounced display, and faster then even Rosso could move his sword snapped out, stopping one end Rosso's double bladed weapon before she could land her attack.

Rosso let out a smirk spread across her face, obviously expecting to be stopped so quickly and efficiently. Letting out an animalistic purr she darted across the enclosure to put some distance between herself and her opponent.

"Red really isn't my color, don't you agree?" He said dashing forward and slashing at the ground were she once stood. Smiling he watched the infuriated Rosso had to keep moving just to be barely grazed by the huge weapon. When Cloud stopped his assault for a moment he waited, patiently for her to make her attack. Wanting Rosso to learn the hard way that you don't fuck around with his stuff and least of all HIS Leon.

She struck, leaping across the enclosure with another battle cry, slashing at the air, intent on killing the figure under her. Cloud moved but not fast enough, one end of her blades was able to cut him but not deeply. As Cloud was regaining his composure form dashing out of Rosso's attack. She pulled her weapon out of the ground and fired a round of bullets at him a Cloud moved to dodge them. Watching as she vainly fired her bullets again and again and again. Cloud moved in dodging or hitting every bullet out of his way he made to end this fight. Rosso was expecting every move and met Cloud's every swing with her own.

Letting out a now familiar cry Rosso struck, she was 'surprised' when Cloud used her momentum to flip her onto the back as she was flung to the floor.

Flipping to her feet, she did a high kick to Cloud's head, hitting him clear across the street. Rosso jumped up again, and speed towards Cloud who was half way through the building. She was expecting his quick come back to save him by moving under her blade as she made to impale his head. He did, ducking under it and rushing forward, shoving her body with the side of sword, to slam her into the other building. His movements were slower however, and she was able to brace herself for the impact.

Rosso grinned as she pulled her self out of the building, motioning for Cloud to try again, which he willingly did, using all his strength and speed, anything and everything he had.

* * *

AN)

1 the one thing that I enjoy about Lust is that she has the easiest weapon but its hell to come up with good fight scenes when that the ONLY thing she has.

2 they are the instruments used for belly dancers.

3 I kinda like how I added the card soldiers kinda gives Redd that classic 'queen of hearts' picture.

4 I could find another way to describe a Russian accent

5 I thought it was a funny oxymoron. Rosso means red in Italian. And she has the best voice actress in English Mary Elizabeth McGlynn


	9. Fire away

KH not mine

I FEEL SO STUPID. I just found the thing that tells me how people see my story. If you didn't read my complaint before you tell just how new I am

Anyway I am sorry for the long wait. I went to Vegas for my sister's birthday and I got to see THE TIRBUTE TO THE RAT PACK it's a must see. Oh and I HATED coming home from a desert to SNOW TT

_

* * *

Fire away! _

_Redd's Domicile_

"So, what are we doing?" Tira asked as her master finished with his so called 'plan'.

"WE WILL KILL REDD!" Kadaji and Loz shouted in the basement of the castle. "You don't have to get pissy" Tira said like nothing had happened. "Stop" Xemnas said in his calm voice. "Tira you will go and inform Sloth and Lust of our plans while Kadaji will occupy Cloud." Xemnas said giving the dummy version of his plan. "While Yazoo will deal with are dear Queen's cat."

Xemnas said.

"But, why do we need to kill her cat?" Tira asked stumped.

The animal was no treat to them and she could not smell 1 any of the darkness from it. Granted she would love to skin the damn thing and make a glove. Kadaji and Yazoo looked at Xemnas/Zexion's face as he pulled his hood down. "Redd thinks that I am not at my full power, but I still know all the tricks of the trade. We do you think I made Zexion, as a host incase my plan had failed." Xemnas said in a almost sing song manner.

"Redd's cat will be her host thingy?" Tira asked tying to understand the whole thing. "Just shut up and go do what you are suppose to." Xemnas said waving his hand as sign of dismissal. Tira just grabbed her Aiselne Drossel and shadow shifted to Lust and Sloth.

"But what if we have the Aeons and the Worlds hearts? We can easily break down Sora's old locks on the Worlds and the child can not be that much of importance?" Yazoo asked staring at his master.

"The one thing Redd is right about is that Akemi's heart will make controlling Kingdom Hearts and The Light much easier do to the fact that he is a half breed. Along with the tainted Aeons when I fuse with Kingdom Hearts I will be stronger and be permanently connected to Kingdom Hearts." Xemnas said with a smile on his tanned face.

Kadaji and Yazoo waited for orders. "You two will have to wait for the time to make your move." Xemnas said to the too Nobodies looking at him. "Do what Redd asked you to and finish darkening the worlds." Xemnas said turning to face the brothers.

"If we do this to fast, Kingdom Hearts will be useless" Xemnas added before pulling his hood up and shadow shifting to some unknown place. The brothers left the moment he was gone.

_Cloud/Leon's house, their bedroom_

'_Go and kill her, maybe Cloud will be able to love you completely if you kill the competition,'_ The darkness said to Leon and slowly controlling his body. Leon ran into the room that was his and Cloud's alone. When he looked at the Room he saw Aerith holding her spear and Akemi in his crib behind Namine and Kairi who were standing behind her.

'_See they were waiting for you to come. They want Cloud!'_ The darkness screamed at Leon making his body move at a blinding speed. Aerith sent an aero spell around them. Leon hit the spinning wind and was forced back into the hall. "Leon, stop and wake up!" Kairi shouted to the posed man. "We can't help him if we can't touch him." Namine said as Leon stood and fired a bullet at Aerith. "REFLECT" Kairi yelled before the bullet could reach Aerith. The bullet turned around and hit Leon in the shoulder blade. The man gave a grunt as the metal went through his body to hit the wall behind him. The bullet was stronger because of the magic that was used. _'I told you'_ the darkness said with a smile on its face.

Darkness moved through Leon's body, he pulled the trigger again and the blade grew in size and length. The gunblade emitted a black and purple light instead of its white and yellow aura. Namine sent a blizzard spell at Leon's leg, freezing him to the floor.

Another wave of darkness surged through Leon's body and shattered the ice on his legs. A wave of darkness coursed through his body and shattered the ice.

Aerith slow backed away from the approaching man. '_Yes, that's it kill her'_ the voice told Leon's willing body. A cry came from Akemi as Leon came closer. '_WAIT!! Get the baby instead. Her majesty needs it.'_ The darkness made Leon look behind Aerith and between the two women.

"GET AKEMI OUT NOW!" Aerith shouted turning to look at the sound. Kari picked up Akemi, while Namine stared to open a portal. Leon snapped his fingers before the portal could completely open. The portal collapsed and Neo shadows took its place.

"ENOUGH!" Kari yelled as she raised her arm and set a burst of pure light at the shadows. As the last shadow faded she sent another burst of energy at Leon. The white light passed through Aerith's body like warm breeze and zoomed for Leon.

'_Aw, the light girl made a firefly' _the darkness said as it raised Leon's arm, making a quick barrier of darkness.

Namine opened the portal again, Kari ran through with Namine and Aerith close behind until the portal closed and all three ware stuck again. Leon fired a flame bullet at Aerith sending her through the window.

Leon fired two more rounds at Kari and Namine knocking them out. Leon walked over to Kari unconscious body and picked up the sleeping baby.

_Outside of the house (Before Aerith was thrown out)_

The Buster Blade came down hard and fast, at the ground where Rosso once stood. "Come now my love I wanted to have a real fight." Rosso cooed behind him. Cloud snarled as he pulled his sword out and slashed be hind him. "You are starting to get a little faster." Rosso said sarcasm lacing her voice.

"BITCH!" Cloud yelled as he tried to stab the woman a few feet in front of him. Rosso slid her blade along side to sword. Cloud separated him blades and attacked Rosso unguarded side.

Seeing what Cloud was doing the red head jumped over the man before the blade made contact with her skin. Rosso slashed her hands through the air sending a burst of cuts at Cloud.

Cloud stopped the majority of the attack with his two swords. Rosso folded her weapon and ran a Cloud with nothing but her claws. Cloud Slash stab at any moment he could. Rosso twirled, ducked or jumped over all of the assaults made at her. Cloud tried to cut the woman's head off when he heard the sound of glass shattering. He turned to see Aerith hit the cement.

"AERITH!" Cloud shouted not paying attention to Rosso.

Rosso smiled wickedly before she kicked Cloud's face sending him to the ground as well. Rosso flexed her hand before moving at her lighting fast speed to Cloud's body. Her eyes wide with excitement Rosso stabbed at the body under hers.

Cloud moved his head before the hand could reach his face he swiped his sword across Rosso's unguarded side, sending her into the wall to his left. Rosso wasn't able to move out of her implant in the wall fast enough.

Cloud appeared at her side, he slashed at her face, cutting Rosso's check before she was able to leap away. Rosso touched her face to feel the warm liquid running out of the wound. Cloud smiled at the glare that Rosso sent him. "I thought you liked blood, eh, Rosso?" Cloud asked smiling at her rage.

"DAMN YOU!" Rosso yelled at she sent another burst of wind blades. Cloud moved out of the attack and landed near Aerith. Before Rosso could send another assault, she watched Leon jump out of the house and land besides her.

When Leon had stood she saw the baby in his arms, under a sleep spell. The woman smiled at the feeling of her skin being sown back together and turned her head back to Cloud.

Cloud glared at the woman readying for the next attack, trying hard not to look at Leon. "I am so sorry my darling but I must bid you a fair well." Rosso said before the shadows devoured their bodies. "Leon" Cloud whispered as his love vanished.

_Redd's Domicile (before Rosso returned)_

The Cat was playing with a ball of yarn that Redd had left for him.

"This is boring" The Cat said to him self still in his 'kitty' form. Just then he smelt a rat. "Or maybe a mouse" the Cat said changing and looking at his love's thrown. The Cat gave a purr and pounced of the figure hiding behind the thrown.

As his claws came in contact with an empty black he heard the 'rat' land behind him. "Hmm, I think your over stayed your welcome, YOUR MAJESTY." The Cat said turning to King Mickey, his claws set and ready to rip the mouse open and feast on him.

"You'll just have to catch me cat!" Mickey said calling kingdom key. "I have been so bored lately" The Cat said pouncing at the mouse again. Mickey back flipped out of the swipes of the butcher like nails of the claws. As the Cat slashed down Mickey stabbed at the open chest of the feline.

Sending the Cat flying across the room, he sent a pearl not to far behind. Still having his animal instincts, the Cat landed on his feet against the wall, he dug one of her claws in the wall to help him stick.

Pulling one of his paws out of the wall the Cat knocked the white orb away without any effort. Mickey ran to the Cat as he tried to get his other paw out of the wall. As the Cat dislodged his claw Mickey slashed his kingdom key down the felines back then gave a sharp kick to the side of his head, sending him into one of the pots of black roses.

Pickling up on of the black flowers at his side, Cat hurled the smiling plant at Mickey. Mickey cut the black rose down before the blood stained teeth could taste his skin. Mickey swiped his arm behind him opening a shadow portal and back flipped through it before the Cat could make another attack.

The Cat growled menacingly as his snack got away.

_Riku and Sora at The World The Never Was_

After getting Shiva, the couple went to the white castle. "Are you sure this is right?" Sora asked as he looked at his husband.

"Well, according to Ansem the wise 'This Aeon will find the strongest force while dormant, always moving never staying in one world because power will always change' plus from all the worlds that we have visited 'This' is the last place where Bahamut would be and the only other world that we haven't hit in Wonderland." Riku said walking through the now dead city.

Donald and Goofy were walking in front the Riku and Sora, making sure and small Heartless would not surprise them. "I guess so." Sora said walking next to Riku with his Ultima out and ready, just incase any ghosts of Christmas past might come to give them a 'happy' memory.

After passing the old theater 2 the group walked up to the light bridge that lead to the now black and mechanical looking tower castle. "Any ideas where this Aeon will be, inside the castle?" Donald asked as they slowly walked up the blue light path. "Garsh, we could go ask Maleficent." 3 Goofy said off handedly.

"Why don't you just forget about the stupid thing?" A new polite sounding voice said. The group looked up head to see a figure standing at the entrance.

"And why would we do that?" Riku asked just as politely, putting the copies of the documents in his pocket and readied his Way to the Dawn as Sora and the others ready their weapons.

"Are you Kadaji by any chance?" Sora asked remembering what Cloud had said about Sepheroith's Nobodies working for Redd, the medium haired one. "Yes" Kadaji answered dully unsheathing his blade.

Kadaji zoomed forward in a blur of black and silver. Riku moved between Kadaji and Sora, making a small barrier, forcing Kadaji back spinning in the air at the entrance. Kadaji's hand emitted blue flames as he was forced back. When he landed he sent blue energy orbs at Sora. Donald and Goof jumped in, Donald sent some of the orbs back at Kadaji while Goofy stopped the remaining orbs with his shield.

Sora jumped over Goofy and flew through the air at Kadaji. The silver haired Nobody met Sora half way. Kadaji moved his blade like a geisha would a fan slash at Sora's weak points while stopping some of the weak counters.

Donald sent a thunder bolt down at Kadaji, as the Nobody was about to stab Sora's unguarded chest. The spell sent a moment of pain through Kadaji's body, giving Sora enough time to kick Kadaji back.

Goofy threw his shield up, spinning, slashing at Kadaji's exposed chest. Sora landed next to Donald and the duo sent a thunder spell at Kadaji as Goofy's shield fell back to him.

There was a loud thump as Kadaji came crashing down. The Nobody stood his wounds already healed. "My turn" Kadaji said smiling. His body gave off black fire 4 he sent two black orbs of energy 5 at Donald and Goofy, knocking them back, somewhere behind Sora and Riku.

Kadaji ran at Sora, Sora moved his Ultima to try and stop some of the damage. Kadaji stabbed his blade at Sora, only to be stopped as Sora pulled out another keyblade, Sleeping Lion. Sora's cloths now red and his hands glowing, Sora used Ultima to slash Kadaji's back then forced his off with Sleeping Lion.

Kadaji landed in a crouching position we Sora pushed him back. Riku joined the pair and jumped over Sora and sent a burst of Dark firaga's at Kadaji. The flames that stills surrounded Kadaji seem to devour the black fire when it came with in range. Kadaji stood as Riku ran at him. Riku moved at lighting speed trying to hit every opening he could get.

Kadaji met everyone of Riku's blade strokes, not paying attention to Sora as the brown haired male came crashing down on him with both keyblades. Kadaji was knocked back by the blades and wave of energy, his dark fire dwindling due to the increase of light Sora had obtained from his fuse with Goofy.

'Damn it all' Kadaji thought as Sora attacked. Swing both keys with precision and accuracy, Sora was able to cut the fire down as it tried in vane to stop the blow from reaching its host.

Kadaji was able to counter most of the attacks. Sora increased his force in his attacks as he let the small candle slowly die down.

'Just a little more' Sora thought as he had Kadaji on the defense and a weak one at that. Kadaji piece together that even though Sora could increase his power by combining with his friends he could not stay this way as long as he wanted. Kadaji smiled as he let the mass of light die down a small amount as Sora transformed back to his normal state.

Kadaji kicked back as Sora reached a moment of weakness and sent his blue energy orbs flying. Riku say this coming and jumped in front of the attack raising his shield just as the first blast hit Sora. Donald woke up as the blast hit Sora and shouted a curaga. Riku dashed at Kadaji continuing what Sora started. Using all the moves Kadaji knew he was able to block some the major blows even if he lost his fire.

Riku heard a whisper in his heart. '_Move out of the way and I'll surprise him_' Sora told Riku through each others bond. '_Right_' Riku called back. Riku Slashed at Kadaji's open stomach and back flipped over the body that came zooming under him. Sora stabbed him Ultima straight through Kadaji's chest. Blood trickled out of Kadaji's mouth as the light of the keyblade pierced his body, his both collapsed in a momentary death.

"Let's get going while he's 'Dead'" Sora shouted pulling out his Ultima from the corpse. Donald yelled another curaga spell to heal everyone as they entered the elevator. "How do we get this thing to get us to Maleficent?!" Donald half shouted from fatigue from running and using thunder spells to seal the Doors shut.

Riku gave and evil chuckle "We don't need to worry about us finding her. She already knows where here." Riku said in a matter-of-fact tone. "Why do you say that?" Donald asked looking at Riku. "Because I'm right behind you, you little fool" A cold voice said behind Donald making the duck run behind the group like a chicken with it's head cut off.

"Hello Maleficent" Sora said in his hello friend/enemy voice. "How are you doing?" Riku asked in a I really wish you were dead voice. "I see you are as charming as ever" Maleficent said with dripping sarcasm. "Have you found anything odd while you were remaking the castle?" Sora asked.

"Hmm… there is one item that the nobodies want dearly but have been failing to reach do to my magic." Maleficent said with curiosity lasing her voice. "We need that item Riku said leaving no room for discussion.

"Well, if you asked so nicely" Maleficent said snapping her figures. Heartless surrounded the group, Armored Knights and Surveillance Robots. "HAHAH" Maleficent laughed as she disappeared in her green fire.

"Isn't she original" Riku said with boredom. "Oh so much so it's scary" Sora said with a childish voice. The couple started laughing so hard that tears came out of their eyes. All the Heartless pounced, and with the sound of two simultaneous slices through the air the Heartless faded. "That was easy" Sora said whipping his tears away.

"Come on out Maleficent or do you want to play hide and **Kill**" Riku said letting the last word hang in the air. "I was merely retrieving that item that you wanted" Maleficent said shakily. "What ever" Riku said a little a mused to see the witch afraid.

Maleficent had a scale that was shaped like a feather. Riku went to grab the documents that he put in his pocket. "Hmm?!," Riku hummed as he tried to find the papers when Sora said "Okay that's what we need. Thanks Maleficent" Sora said with the papers in his hand. "When the HELL did you get those!" Riku shouted glaring at his wife. "We were laughing, when we slashed the Heartless I grabbed the papers out." Sora said like he just solved the mystery of the world. Riku gave humph and crossed his arms. Sora chuckled as the scale like feather flew towards him. The feather merely entered his heart. "No trial?" Donald asked confused. "I guess not?" Sora said confused as well. "Well I guess the Aeon musta sensed you had his brother and Sister and went straight to you knowing that you must have been pure enough to have them." Goofy said smiling.

"Right" Riku said assuring. Sora smiled at his husband. "Could you please leave now" Maleficent said ready to TRY and kill her unwelcome guests. "Fine we have what we needed any way" Riku said turning with Sora to the exit.

_Redd's Domicile_

Rosso walked out of the portal to the site of a vase broken and her Cat growling. "Are you okay?" Rosso asked concern lacing her voice. The Cat stopped growling and walked over to give his rose a kiss. "A damn rat got out. I do not know how long he was here but from what I can figure he has now idea what is going on" The Cat said pulling away his ears dropping.

"No matter we have the child and all we need is Sora to bring us the last Aeons and we'll have are kingdom." Rosso said stroking the Cat's face. "_Mistress, were do you want the child?"_ Leon asked. His voice was not his own but sound like that other Leon. Leon's right arm slow changed to a dark and rough skin, his hands had changed to be claws 6.

"I see that you are finally taking full control Verricis" Rosso said to the parasite that she planted in Leon's body. The once storm gray eyes, now a bright and eerie yellow crinkled as the posed body smiled. "Any way place the child in the crib" Rosso said as she shifted. Redd now stood and waved her hand behind her and a red baby crib grew out of the floor, surround with black roses.

When Leon had placed the baby in the crib the roses around it withered and die with in seconds. "I should have known that the key bear's off spring would kill my beautiful flowers. Speaking of which" Redd snapped her fingers and the broken vase repaired it's self and new floors grew.

"_What is that you want me to do now your majesty"_ Leon said. "Stay and watch over the animal and don't let anyone except myself or Cat near it." Redd said as her feline Cat picked her up and carried her to their room 7.

* * *

AN/

1 I am not sure I said this but if you played KHCOM and did Riku's story, he say's to Ansem before they fight is that 'You reek of darkness', (or something along those lines) I also gave Cloud that ability as well, because he was like Riku but did not get out until later. (I am sorry if I might be repeating myself on this explanation.)

2 It's the place when you first fought Xemnas.

3 If you remember Maleficent wanted to have the castle as her own. And the castle was not really destroyed because Sora and Riku killed Xemnas it what he controlled in Kingdom hearts, like in the first game with Ansem.

4 In advent children when he walked into the water he started to give off black fire. (I still can't watch that part without thinking he is ping or ejaculating in the water.)

5 Kinda like Nero uses his dark fir in DOC

6 I'm having him change because he is posed and I was also thinking how cloud had his wing but Leon HAS the darkness IN HIM the change will be more drastic.

7 I am sorry I couldn't help myself, the fact she is having smex with a cat and calls a human baby an animal is just to fun :)

Okay this story is NOT DONE YET. Anyone who is so kind to read my story please give me your feed back R&R


	10. The next stop

Sorry for lateness again. :( I had to do a band trip for my school for the peach bowl after Christmas day and was there for a whole week. And to top that off my school had finals plus my computer was being evil and did not update any of the stories I was reading plus the Word document was down.

Any who I do hope people still read this and enjoy the story and I do hope you like the action I have putting in to it. PLEASE READ AND REVIEW :)

* * *

The Next Stop

_Sora and Riku plus others at Radiant Garden_

Everyone was setting or standing in Ansem the Wise's study. Cloud hand Sora the horn of Ixoin, the Aeon did not ask, just fallowed his friends listing to what they will tell him about the new summoner1. Sora started the powder caged "So Akemi was taken" Sora said with an empty voice. "I am sor-" Aerith started but cloud stepped in. "No, it was my fault for not being able to help Leon and stop him." Cloud said shutting up Aerith. "Wait, Leon took Akemi!" Riku said shocked.

"Yes and no. Have you guys ever encountered a woman named Rosso?" Cloud asked. "No" everyone in Sora's group said. "She had Leon under something. He was a damn puppet." Cloud said hitting the wall. "So have you guys found anything?" Sora asked looking at the group two. (Axel and Roxas)

"We got the Aeon Yojimbo. Oh and we have some of those shards from that crystal heart." Roxas said as he hand Sora the scroll that was Yojimbo. Axel gave him a funny look. "When did we get the shards?" Axel asked staring at his lover. "I went out in the middle of the night to get them incase we could find clues how to stop the Nobodies that can't die because they have this fake heart." Roxas said taking out his bag and poured the fragments on the table.

Everyone moved closer to look at the pieces. "So what do you think Merlin?" Sora asked out loud. Everyone in the study looked at Sora in a funny way except Riku. "Well, I do say. Your magic has grown young man." Merlin said behind Yuffie and Tifa, giving both girls a heart attack.

"I would say that this is a cross between some strong magic and interesting science." Merlin said picking up one of the larger pieces. "Science, OH, I remember reading something like that in Ansem's studies, and I also found some of Xenhort's old records."2 Tifa said covering from her scare. She walked over to the computer attached to a table behind her. As she pulled up the files a holographic screens appeared in front of the places were chairs were set.

Riku pulled a chair for Sora before sitting and waited till everyone else sat down. Tifa sat at the desk with the computer. "Tron, can you give me all those file that have to do with that info on a replica heart we found." Tifa said as she pulled up next to Yuffie and sat and watched the screen. "Right away ma'm."

A document title that read 'Hearts' appeared in front of everyone one. The file opened to show designs of a real heart and then a mechanical heart; to a crystal heart. "These are not the notes that Ansem the wise made. At the corners at the pages read the name Redd H." Tron said as he zoomed in the place that he mentioned.

"Redd as in Queen Redd?" Sora asked. "Yes" Tron answered. "She refers to her self as the Queen of Hearts. She was quiet intelligent and had much insight on the heart and same for the imagination." Torn said pulling up a journal document. "She was from another world which was called Wonderland." Tifa said.

"This is a different world from the Wonderland that is here. She was able to use imagination to control and manipulate reality by using her heart in what ever she thought of. Apparently only the royal family of the world could use this power." Tifa ended as Torn scrolled through the pictures of this 'other' Wonderland.

"There is a journal entry that Ansem said that he met this woman and was intrigued by her studies. There is only and entry that said. 'I finally have that witch of woman's research'. That's all that he wrote," Torn said as he opened Ansem's file. "Leon was able to connect the lines together and this info was mostly Leon's work." Tifa added as all the documents pulled away.

"So, your saying that's why Leon was taken, because he was getting to find the ways to kill her servants?" Cloud asked shocked. "That's the only conclusion we can make right now" Torn said still on the screens.

"So how do we get rid of this heart thing?" Yuffie cut in seeing Cloud go silent, 'Probably planning on his Guide to How to Kill the Bitch of the World, multiple ways included by Cloud Strife' Yuffie thought.

"From the design patterns, the best way is to cut the heart from top to bottom. If you cut it any other way the heart will go invisible and the blade will pass through." 3Tron said pulling up the blue prints indicating the flaws and weak points.

"Dose anyone know where his majesty is?" Donald asked. Everyone shock there heads no. The duo gave a sigh of frustration for losing their king again. "Cheer up guys" Mickey said walking in the door. "YOUR MAJESTY!?" Donald and Goofy shouted in surprise and shock.

"Hello Mickey." Riku said staring at his old friend. "So what do you know about all this?" Sora asked butting in before Riku could say anything else. "I know Akemi has been taken to Redd's castle and that you have only one Aeon to find before she can start her plans." Mickey said as he walked over to the table where everyone sat.

"YOU KNOW WHERE SHE IS?!" Everyone shouted at the mouse as he walked coolly to the table. "Yes, but we can't get to her just yet we have to plan this. Her castle is in some other universe from what I can tell. She is keeping Akemi in some hidden place in the castle, she dose not want her servants finding out for some reason." Mickey said as goof offered him a seat.

"And I found something odd out. Apparently Xemnas is back." Mickey said slowly letting his words hang for a moment. "What do you mean back? **We killed him!** **Sora and I watch that bastard take his last breath!**"Riku half shouting stood and glared at his friend. "Calm down Riku. I was able to see this Xemnas." Mickey said raising his voice slightly at his friend.

"He had those yellow eyes but he did not have Xenhort's face. He looked to be a member of Organization Thirteen. But his voice was the same as Xemnas'. I think that Xemnas made him self a host body as a fall back plan. Do either of you remember an Organization member with blue purple like hair, covering half of his face." Mickey said looking at Sora and Riku hard.

"Yes. Zexion, he played a trick on me thinking that I would crumble if I saw Sora at Destiny Islands. I remember he had the power to manipulate darkness and copy my abilities 4." Riku said going back to that memory as he sat down.

"So what are we waiting for?" Cid asked as he chewed on his toothpick.5 "Apparently Xemnas dose not like Redd and taking commands. Without her he would not be alive. He is planning to strike back. He may not have most of his nobodies but he has her servants and the all the Heartless on his side." Mickey told Cid.

"We need to get that last Aeon and get in the castle when the rebellion starts and work the battle in our favor." Mickey said to everyone. "But, what about the other Nobodies? Redd's servants. What will we do about them?" Tifa said to make sure everything was stable with this perfect plan. "We must have everyone's help to win this war." Mickey said to everyone in this room.

"This may be the closet thing that the darkness has ever gotten to actually completely devouring the light." Mickey said making sure that his words sunk into everyone's mind. "When do we move out?" Axel said cutting through the silence.

"One week" Mickey said. "Xemnas wants to make sure to get all the darkness he can obtain to win. And he still needs to make sure Redd dose not know. The others will fallow her orders with silence and wait. They plan to get the final Aeon and try to use it for there favor, how, I do not know and don't think Xemnas knows how to either." Mickey said ending his speech.

"How will they be able to obtain the light to control an Aeon or find a stronger darkness than Redd's?" Yuffie asked aloud. Silence only answered her.

"That woman." Tifa said realizing something. "What?" Sora asked looking at her. "Tira, she was able to absorb the energy from the Heartless and Nobodies 6, maybe she can absorb the light energy as well?" Tifa said out loud trying to make her train of thought work 7.

"Light!" Riku shouted standing up, making everyone jump. "The seven princess. Xemnas is collecting them for himself." Riku said looking at everyone. "That's way all the Worlds were being attacked. To keep us from the princess', the only one we knew had been taken was Belle."8 Riku finished looking at Sora.

"That's why Redd is hiding Akemi from Xemnas, she knows." Sora said looking at the king for a response. "That is it. The princess hearts could equal the power of Akemi's." King said closing his eyes in thought. "But they don't have Kairi" Donald said thinking of all of the princess'.

"I don't think they need Kairi to get the Aeon" Mickey said returning to his thoughts.

_Redd's Domicile_

Redd sat in her arm chair, looking through her glass in her observation dome. "I see you" Redd said as she watched all of her pests gather and plot. She turned to another glass to see Xemnas planning to open all seven hearts at once to try to use on the Aeon.

"Hmmm, rather stupid" Cat said from Redd's lap. "You seem to be enjoying yourself" The Cat said in his kitten masquerade. "Huh, you my little love, know me to well." She said as she stroked the Cat's head.

"Is the baby secure?" The Cat asked purring. "Akemi is in one of the hidden chambers, of course." Redd said as one of the magnifying glasses showed Akemi asleep inside of the white rose crib.

"So when do you want to send your Cut in for the kill?" The Cat asked rolling on his stomach for Redd to rub. "I think I will send them in when they plan on sleeping. Hmm?" Redd said as her glass with the group on it faded into a blur. "What is wrong?" The Cat said sitting up.

"Someone is trying to interfere with my imagination. They are not strong but they are impressive." Redd said as her eyes rolled to the back of her head. Her powers were being clouded by a smoke like vial. "Redd!" The Cat said as he jumped down and transformed. Redd closed her eyes and fell forward, falling into her loves arms.

"I am fine" She huffed out to the Cat. "Send in the first hand and send Puppetmaster in to lead." Redd said to her Cat. "Fine" he replied as he laid her on the silk bench. "Come on Puppetmaster, you have an army to lead." Cat said to Leon. The parasite called Puppetmaster 9 had taken over his body but not so much of the heart.

The man had claws and looked like he was hit with an inkblot. Covering half's of his body were black patches that formed hard and sold and small spikes appeared along his right side and arm. "Let's play hand grenade" The Puppetmaster said, some how using making his voice heard without moving the man's lips. The pair walked through the mirror next to the doorway, stepping out they entered Redd's hidden army of Card creatures.

"First Hand!" The Cat shouted to the metal army. Redd had made improvements from the original design. Now metal armies of card solider filled the room. Soldiers twice the height of an average man, limbs of steel and a brain that understood little more than how to follow orders in combat filled the hall that miles long.

The Cards looked up at the Cat, saluting him. "Deal out to Radiant Garden!" The Cat shouted. A third of the metallic soldiers folded into what looked to be ordinary playing cards, albeit larger, and staked onto each other. A dark portal opened under the deck and the enveloped the Cards, taking them to Radiant Garden. Puppetmaster opened his own portal fallowing behind the Cards.

_Radiant Garden_

Riku sat with everyone else thinking about what to do next. "Where is the final Aeon?" Riku asked out loud "In wonderland" Sora answered as he looked at the documents. "But, doesn't that mean that they already have that Aeon! Alice is a princess." Donald asked as he looked at the king for instructions.

"I don't know Donald" Mickey replied still deep in thought. "What is there about this Aeon?' Goofy asked Sora. "Says here that this Aeon is a sister group. Sandy, Cindy and Mandy the Aeon sisters, friends to nature that harbor all worlds, these three will go find a beautiful aroma and sleep inside of the forgotten mushroom of this other world from Radiant Garden, Wonderland, that the Queen has named. And that's it" Sora said finishing.

Riku listened silently. "Cheshire Cat will know something and probably has been hiding that mushroom form the darkness." Riku said looking at Sora. "Your right! He was the one that helped us in finding that Trickster Heartless also." Sora said looking at his husband.

Riku was about to add something when he stopped. He inhaled again, smelling that odor. He looked at Cloud. "Do you smell that?" Riku asked looking at the blond. Cloud closed his eyes and inhaled. "Yep, we have guests" Cloud said grabbing his buster blade that was leaning against the wall.

Everyone pulled out there weapons at the ready. "Your majesty, Aerith and Yuffie stay here to make sure nothing attacks from the inside out. Axel, Roxas and Cid you go to Tron and see if he needs any help. Riku, Sora, Donald, Goofy and Tifa will come with me." Cloud said in his, unknown to him, Leon way. "Yes sir!" Everyone shouted, even Cid.

_Outside_

An army of Card shoulders was being lead by Leon or the Puppetmaster. "**MOVE OUT!**" The Puppetmaster shouted, an almost roaring sound filled the air as the mechanical army moved for its victim's.

Puppetmaster flexed both of his claws, letting the darkness control this body. '_I have your body Leon'_ Puppetmaster said to the only part that he could not reach. '_That damn heart_' he called it.

_The group outside_

"**LEON!?**" Cloud shouted when he saw the figure lead the strange robots. "What has she done?" Cloud sneered. Leon looked to be changed from a man to a half heartless. Leon hands were sharp claws and spikes, searing darkness infested his once lovely skin. He held his Gunblade in his black clawed hand.

"Cloud, you will have to fight him to bring him back." Riku said walking next to Cloud standing at the edge of the cliff looking at the army. "This is not the Leon you know, look at him he is being taken over by some possessor Heartless. I don't think it has his heart." Sora said walking next to Cloud. "Ready everybody?" Donald asked.

"Let's go get Leon back" Tifa said as the jumped down to meet the Card soldiers half way. The Card soldiers in the front of the line pulled out AD52s, automatic dealers, cable of shooting razor-sharp projectiles the size and shape of ordinary playing cards at the rate of fifty-two per second.

The cards zoomed at the group, "**Donald!**""**Sora!**" The pair shouted, jumping in front of the group. "**REFLECT!**" Sora and Donald shouted sending the cards at some of the shooters. Goofy then hurled his Save the King at the remaining Heartless, cutting them across the chest. The soldiers then folded into there cards and fell to the ground dead.

"Aim for there chests" Goofy shouted as he caught his shield. "Right" Cloud said dashing forward. The second lined pulled out swords and some Ad52s. Cloud cut through them like butter. The soldiers jumped over him and slashed at his back. Cloud was able to avoid most of the attacks on him.

Sora sent his Ultima flying cutting through some of the army. _'Can we come out and play'_ The Aeons asked as Sora cut down some more card soldiers. _'But I can't fight if I am helping you guys with the life support you need._ Sora spoke back as he blocked a card that surprised him. _'You can fight with us if you release all at once, we are together so you don't have to stand on the side lines.'_ Bahamut said.

"Fine" Sora shouted as he let out a burst of magic orbs shattering the Cards around him.

Sora called out all the Aeons. Valefor came first falling from the sky opening his wings as he neared the ground, blowing all the surrounding cards into each other. Ifrit fallowed, the ground shock under Sora's feet, a horned best encased in fire burst and jumped in the air, catching the flying Sora and set him down near him.

Shiva, pillars of ice fell behind Sora, crushing some cards, Shiva slowly floated in to spikes of ice. The ice burst and Shiva stood ready. A tree Appeared next to Sora, Yojimbo walked out behind it fallowed by his companied, Daigoro. The skies parted once more and a roar sounded, as Bahamut flew down. A burst of lighting opened next to Sora, the horn appeared out half way, then Ixoin jumped out.

Riku cut and fired the cards that came at him with AD52s. He stopped when he saw the Aeons next to Sora, some of the card soldiers stopped as well. "**Go!**" Sora shouted. Valefor sent a beam of energy around Tifa, cutting the soldiers in two, fallowed by a burst as the ground exploded, finishing the left over's.

"Thanks" Tifa said as Valefor flew next to her aid, send a sonic burst out of its wings.

_Ifrit_

Ifrit clawed and slashed his way through the cards. Some tired to cut through the fur only to have their blades shatter or melt.

'_Ifrit help Goofy'_ Sora said. The Aeon looked for the dog to see it, defending against and horrid of AD52s._ 'Right'_

Ifrit jumped high in the air. His hands glowed to holding what looked to be small meteors in each hand. He hurled them at the cards under him and sending the cards in to the sky in a pillar of fire.

As Ifrit fell to the earth he sent another orb of fire at the cards, as this orb it, the pillar was encased inside of a sphere, holding all the cards and fire captive. Ifrit then dug his claws into the ground then hurled the huge rock and earth at the sphere shattering it and watched as all the parts of the card soldiers fell.

_Shiva_

Shiva kicked and danced her way through the cards, freezing them as she touched them or shattered them when she kicked. A part of the soldiers charged at her, Shiva kissed her fingers and spun around, sending a wave of ice and wind at the cards, freezing them instantly. Shiva ran her hands over her body to stop above her head.

A white light bloomed at the palm of her hand. She sent the beam of light over the ice, making it grow and attack the frozen bodies as they sharpened and grew thick. When the light died Shiva raised her hand to the iced sculptures before her. She snapped her fingers and the ice and shattered the figures.

'_Shiva help Cloud'_ Sora said to the ice queen. _'Right' _Shiva said as she jumped over the cards to Cloud.

_Yojimbo_

Yojimbo sent his knives at the cards that tried to attack him. Daigoro head butted the cards chests or kicked them. Yojimbo unsheathed his sword and sent a wave of slashes through the cards, cutting them into pieces. Yojimbo raised his hand to his face chatting silently as Daigoro held off the cards.

'_Yojimbo, I need you to get rid of as many of the cards you can'_ Sora said to the Aeon. '_If that is what the employer wants'. _Yojimbo said

A black hole opened at Yojimbo's feet, a long sword rose from the hole in front of him. Yojimbo took the long blade and unsheathed the weapon. Running, Yojimbo dragged the blade across the ground, and slashed the cards as he reached them.

A flash of silver covered the area, passing through all of the cards in front of the Aeon. When the blade disappeared the cards torso went one way and the rest went the other way.

_Bahamut_

The dragon king slashed and stepped on any card that tried to attack. Four black orbs formed at Bahamut's hands and top of his wings. He pulled back his arms and sent the orbs flying at the next wave of cards coming at him. The orbs shattered the cards they passed through and reached the ground, black fire burst around the cards burning them to ashes.

'_Bahamut help Donald'_ The Aeon heard Sora. The dragon saw the duck covered in cards, trying to kill them with his magic.

Bahamut back flipped and dug his nails into the ground, the wheel on his back spun at his speed.10 Bahamut opened his mouth wide as energy gathered, the dragon let the burst of energy fly at the on coming cards, destroying them instantly.

"Thanks" Donald said to the Aeon as it flew next to him.

_Ixoin_

The unicorn rammed its horn into every card that tried to attack. _'Help Yojimbo get rid of the soldiers'_ Sora said to the Aeon. 'All right' Ixoin said Send a huge bolt of lighting at the metal soldier in front of him.

The horse charge to Yojimbo's side, Ixoin sent a bolt of electricity at the soldiers behind Yojimbo before they could attack. Ixoin moved his head up taking the soldiers into the sky. Ixoin sent another surge of energy at the cards causing them to die and crash into their comrades below.

'_Thank you'_ Yojimbo said to Ixoin as he sent his knives at the soldiers coming at Ixoin.

_Sora and Riku_

Sora hurled his Ultima at the soldiers that tied to attack Riku from behind. "The cards soldiers are slowly going down in numbers." Riku said noticing that the Aeons were doing a great job at helping there friends and each other.

"We need to make sure we get this done quickly so we can find the last Aeon." Sora said as He cut the soldiers out of his way. "Right" Riku said as he covered his wife's back.

_Cloud and Shiva_

"Leon" Cloud said as the last soldier, near him and Shiva, was cut down. "I am sorry but Leon is not here right know" The Puppetmaster said to Cloud. "How are you" Cloud growled out at the thing in front of him.

"Puppetmaster." was all the entity had said. "Get out of Leon" Cloud sneered again. Shiva merely waited till she would help. _'Don't do anything you will regret'_ Shiva said using the light in Cloud heart to reach his clouded mind. '_How can you talk to me?'_ Cloud asked using his heart to communicate.

'_Sora is light and have given us powers that we our selves did not now we had' _Shiva told the blond warrior. '_Hold him down if you can'_ Cloud told her. Cloud dashed at Leon blade ready, Shiva sent a burst of ice at Leon's feet trying to pin the possessed man down.

Cloud slashed at Puppetmaster, the possessor used Leon's gunblade to stop the attack but shook as the burst of energy traveled through his host. "Damn" Puppetmaster said as he sent a wave of darkness over himself, shattering the ice at his feet and pushing Cloud back.

"Fire" Puppetmaster said. The card soldiers that were circling, the trio about-face and fired there AD52s. Shiva twirled around sending a wall of thick ice around her and Cloud, the razor sharp cards impaled themselves onto the ice as the soldiers tried to destroy the shield before their decks ran out.

Shiva twirled around again this time sending large spears of ice at the soldiers. The ice spears went through every card that was attacking them. Cloud jumped out of the ring of ice and charged at Puppetmaster.

When the soldier folded, Shiva saw Cloud jump out, she shattered the ring of ice with a flick of her wrists. The shards hung in mind air like a glass wind chime. With another flick of the wrists Shiva sent the shards of ice at Puppetmaster.

The Puppetmaster summoned as small shield of shadows to stop the ice, while he tried to block Clouds swings. When the last shard of ice disappered Puppetmaster jumped back out of Cloud's reache.

Puppetmaster then shout a flam bullet at Cloud. Cloud was about to defend himself when a combustion of ice and air destroyed the bullet giving Cloud enough time to charge at Leon. Swords lock Cloud and Puppetmaster slowly came in contact with the earth.

"**GET OUT OF HIM**!" Cloud shouted as he shoved the Puppetmaster into the ground. "Like hell" The Puppetmaster said making Leon smirk. Puppetmaster then kicked Cloud in the stomach sending back.

Shiva ran over to the pair and duck under Cloud as she sent a wave of ice pillars at the Puppetmaster. The Puppetmaster sent 3 fire bullets at Shiva just as the pillars came in contact with his body, pricing his or rather Leon's stomach. The fire bullets were a direct hit on Shiva's account the fire weakened her body, Shiva fell to her knees.

Before she snapped her fingers, shattering the ice around the Puppetmaster and sent it into Leon's body. The ice melted into pure light once it entered Leon's body. Leon body withered and screamed form the twilight effect in him. Shiva melted into spheres of light and went back to Sora's heart to regain her strength.

Leon shook as the darkness oozed out of his wound, the spikes and claws slowly washed off him. Cloud regained his composure as he saw the ice impale Leon. The darkness at Leon's feet slowly shaped a Heartless shaped like Leon.

"Damn" The Puppetmaster said a he opened a portal and disappeared into as the last soldier died at Sora's hands.

"**LEON**!" Cloud shouted as he ran to help the now unconscious Leon. All the Aeons melted to light and flew to Sora's heart once more.

"Cloud" Sora said concerned as he and Riku ran next to the blonde. Everyone ran as well. Donald and Tifa healed everyone when they reached the circle around Cloud and Leon.

"Sora, go and get that Aeon and then come back here. I want to go with you to get that Puppetmaster and that bitch Rosso." Cloud said as he poured a potion onto Leon's wound and a little down his throat.

"We can't waste time" Riku said to Sora. "But" "Cloud can take care of Leon. We wasted enough time. We still have one other person to save." Riku said looking into Sora's eyes. "Fine, Donald, Goofy lets go" Sora said as they ran off.

"Tifa go and see if everyone is all right. We'll be right back" Cloud said still looking at he unconscious Leon. "Right" Tifa said running back to the bally.

_Redd's Domicile_

The Puppetmaster appeared in the tower once again. "Y-Your m-m-m-majesty" The Puppetmaster said starring at the viscous looking woman in front of him. "**HOW DARE YOU COME BACK HERE! WITH OUT LEON'S BODY**!" Redd shouted at the coring shadow.

"My Q-Queen wait" Was all the shadow said before the roses grew around him and devoured the soul.

"Rosso must go to the Wonderland here to find that Aeon." Redd said to the Cat who was watching the scene from Redd's chair. "You have to separate and send Rosso to Wonderland and you here." The Cat said as he watched the other woman walk to Redd's side.

"But of course darling. I will bring Kadaji and Yazoo with me." "While I send Tira, Lust and Sloth to finish off the others." Redd finished where Rosso began.

* * *

AN

PLEASE REVIEW. And I just realized something Cloud has the CL(oud) in his name so that means that Leon really should be uke.

1. Yuna was called the high summoner, so I would think the Aeons call Sora their summoner.

2. Xenhort, because there was his painting in Ansem's study. So he must have added his own work to the database

3. A broken heart is always cracked from top to bottom, no matter own many time I see a broken picture of a heart.

4. I don't think this is right but I found this pic ( kingdom hearts 2 final mix+

5 I kinda wish he didn't have a toothpick in KH because the only thing I can think of with a toothpick chewer is a bloody REDNECK.

6 I think it was the first or second fight that Tira used her Aiselne Drossel to eat the Heartless 'blood' and throw it at Tifa.

7 I hate it when I think so fast that my mouth can't keep up and I sound like I am babiling.

8 Chapter 5.

9 I got tired of calling the ting in Leon, the dark Leon or something.

10 I just realized I did not go into details about the Aeons. If you want to know what they look like Google FFX AEONS


	11. Race to wonderland

THANK YOU for reading this or even just glancing at it.

Chapter 11

_The Race to Wonderland_

_Redd's Domicile_

Rosso walked down the corridor leading to the entrance of the castle. She had the Cat fallowing her, "Who I will enjoy this." Rosso said to her feline company. "My rose is very sweet." The Cat purred while he was walking with Rosso in his kitten form. "I know Xemnas suspects you being Redd's body guard, but if I go then he will think I am the assassin, but seeing you escort me will check you off the hit list making your attack on him all the more sweet." Rosso said babbling half way through her speech thinking about her upcoming battle 'and all that glorious BLOOD'.

"Remember you have to get that mushroom or get the nobodies dealt with." The Cat said running in front of Rosso. His irises shrinking as he stared at the other half of his love. "Of course I know darling" Rosso snapped at her feline.

"Well on with the show" the Cat said sitting in front of the door waiting for Rosso to catch up to him.

The pair walked into the entry hall to see Lust, Sloth and Tira in a group while Kadaji and Yazoo leaned agents the wall. Tira was the first to approach the new arrival. "So you must be the Queen's fav? Huh?" Tira said looking at the red woman with the same lust for blood in her eyes as her.

"Oh, you must be great at killing" Tira said her eyes widening with glee as she smelled the sent of blood and death from this woman. "What is your name?" Sloth said eyeing the woman with her red eyes.

"Rosso, Rosso the Crimson" Rosso said her sharp accent cutting through the air. Kadaji's mako eyes shifted to the smiling cat, back to Rosso. "Let's see how good you are." Kadaji said unsheathing his Souba.

Kadaji kicked off the wall a moved at Rosso like a bullet, zooming past Sloth and Tira. Kadaji thrust his Souba, ready to pierce Rosso's armed chest. The sound of silence filled the hall, no clash of metal to metal or let alone the sound of flesh tearing. "Such vigor." Rosso said as she smirked at the shock on Kadaji's face, while she held the Souba's blades between her figures.

Kadaji growled as he tried to get the weapon out of the woman's grasp. The blade shock with his strength as it tried to move free of the woman's power. Yazoo pulled out his Velvet Nightmare and fired at Rosso.

Rosso's free hand glowed a crimson light before she slashed it through the air, cutting the bullets in half. She then kicked Kadaji in the stomach, sending the Nobody into the wall next to Yazoo, his Souba still in between her figures.

"**Stop fooling around!**" A viscous voice rang through the halls. As if a drop of water in a pool, the wall behind Rosso rippled and melted into a mirror with Redd's reflection in it. " **Fallow Rosso's orders without question and go to WONDERLAND AND GET ME THAT AEON NOW!!**" Redd shouted, her voice echoing in the halls. "Yes" everyone said, even Rosso, playing her part well.

The Nobodies slowly melted into the shadows.

_Sora and everyone in the Gummi_

"We have to get through all these air ships before they get to that damn mushroom." Riku said as they shot down another Reaper's Wheel flying at them. "Donald, Goofy, Take the Teeny ships and work in independent mode. We can handle the big ships just take care of the small fries." Sora shouted as he rolled the sip to miss a blast of missiles fired from a Group of Crawlers under them.

Donald and Goofy merely ran to the ships bunker and jumped into the Main Gauche units. The Secret Model opened the hatch automatically and moved the ships out. Donald and Goof made quick work of the Crawlers the moment the got out and moved the SM's side.

"Go to Wonderland, we just have to slow them down." Donald said to Sora from the com. "We just need to Look out for the Hunters" Riku shouted form Sora's right as he worked the weapons unite.

"Let's use that Mega Cannon" Goofy said opening his own channel. "We could blast through all of them at once" Donald said nodding his head at the suggestion. "Then let's do it" Sora said.

The Main Gauches moved to the SM's front and moved counter clock wise. The teeny ships moved to the point were they became blurs. "Ready" Donald and Goofy messaged in. "Riku" Sora said as they slowed their speed and moved slowly into the on coming ships. "Charge will release in 5" Riku started as the computer counted.

"4" Riku said. A horrid of Hunters cut through the ships surrounding them. "3" Riku said as the 6 Hunters encased the ship in there box. "3" Riku said. The Hunters opened all their Cannons and Gatling guns out. "2" Riku said as the weapons aimed at them charged. "1" Riku said grabbing Sora's hand. "ZERO."

_The Everlasting Forest (Enlarged)_

Rosso walked through the Everlasting Forest, Kadaji, Yazoo, Tira and Lust walked behind. Rosso had sent Sloth to go get Leon once more, knowing that the darkness that still encased in his heart would be very helpful.

"And here we are" Rosso said as she slashed through the Tall grass in front of her with a meager swipe of her claws. Stopping in front of the group Rosso Turned to show them where 'Here' was. "Mushroom Valley" Tira read as she looked at the large colorful mushrooms.

"Were going caterpillar hunting boys and girls." Rosso said as she unhooked her weapon from her back. The popped out and Rosso slashed through the first mushroom in front of her. "Spread out and find me that Caterpillar." Rosso said as she continued to cut through the mushrooms in front of her.

Tira snapped her figures, calling her Dancers while Lust merely hummed and Neo Shadows kneeled at her feet and Dusks fallowed suite. Yazoo and Kadaji called their Samurais and Snipers. Each Nobody went a separate ways with their lower Nobodies and Heartless fallowed.

_Riku and Sora in the battle_

"ZERO" Riku and Sora shouted as the beam of energy blasted through the Hunter in front of them and the two flaking their sides. The remaining Hunters fired their weapons. Each blast of energy hit it's target dead on. "WE need to get out and find a way down" Donald shouted as the blast of energy stopped.

"But HOW" Goofy said before the next wave.

Just as the Hunters moved in for their kill, a blue beam of magic shot through each one. Time froze for only a second before each Heartless burst into ruble.

"Huh?" Sora moaned do to the weight on him and as he looked at the ruble. "What, who, where?" Riku said as he pulled himself off of Sora. "I think it came from Wonderland" Donald said as he pulled up the channel.

"Let's not waste time" Sora said jumping back onto the controls. "Right" Donald and Goofy said as they dashed for the portal. Sora and Riku fallowed behind just as fast.

_Radiant Garden (Cloud and Leon)_

Leon had stayed unconscious since Sora and the others left. Cloud had Leon in their bed, not leaving Leon's side all the while. "Come on Leon. Please wake up. I really need that smile of yours. Besides we have a wedding of our own to get to, right?" Cloud said in a low hushed voice as he stared at his love.

Hoping to see those silver eyes shine with love for only him, as he looked at them. "Cloud" Aerith knocked at the door. "Can I help?" the brunette asked worried for both of them. "Come in" Cloud said not moving his eyes off of Leon. "I can help him you know" Aerith said as she walked to the bed.

"How?!" Cloud asked as he looked up at the girl he once loved. Aerith smile as her irises turned to slits. "By taking him away" Aerith said in a voice that was not her own. Cloud reacted immediately and slashed the women in front of him, his Buster Blade had not loosen from his grip all the time he was near Leon worried that something like this would happen again.

'Aerith' melted into a mere puddle of water as she was cut. "Now where are your manners?" The voice emanating form the pool said. The water rose and shaped a woman, 'Sloth' Cloud thought as he remembered the run through of all the bad guys and all their powers the group had before the battle.

"You need to have manners to some one who is trying to help your little lover." Sloth said her purple lips twisted into an evil smile. "Why the HELL should I let you take him?! He is this way BECAUSE of you" Cloud shouted as he readied himself.

"Our fault" Sloth said amused "All we did was increase his fears and the sadness. That being merrily helped him use that to his advantage. It is not our fault if he had so many doubts in his heart regarding his relationship with you." Sloth said, amused by the shock and surprise play in his eyes and slowly revel its ugly head on his expression.

'What fun' Sloth thought, as the man in front of her slowly crumbled. Cloud shook himself out of his surprise, 'Why?' Cloud thought in the back of his mind. "DAMN YOU" Cloud shouted as he dashed forward. Instead of using his sword, Cloud used his fist and punched Sloth off the once broken window.

As Sloth hit the ground, she melted her body. Cloud jumped down and rammed his sword into the puddle that was once Sloth. After Cloud's sword was impaled into the ground and through her body Sloth made her upper body slid. "I guess boy's really like to play with their toys." Sloth said, her arm became a water tentacle and stabbed Cloud through the chest and hurled him into the wall.

"Damn it, cure" Cloud said as he it the wall. Sloth had made her self completely solid as Cloud's cure spell ended. "Well, you have been a bad boy. You need to be punished." Sloth said as she liquefied her arms and coved the Buster blade in her water.

Every molecule move through the sword and pulled it out of the ground. Sloth hurled the sword at Cloud as if it were a torpedo. Cloud was able to move out of the blade's path before it was impaled deep inside the wall. "You WILL stand still while I kill you!" Sloth growled.

"Fat chance you old bitch." Cloud said as he pulled his sword out of the wall. "Blizzaga" Cloud shouted. The high level spell hit the unsuspecting Sloth, not knowing Cloud could use magic, was frozen in her puddle. "Damn you!" Sloth screamed not from pain but the hold the ice magic on her body.

Cloud wasted no time in running at the frozen woman knowing that his spell would weaken soon or she will break through it. Cloud jumped when he was half way to Sloth and slashed at her body before Sloth cloud move.

Sloth's body froze for minute before the top half of her body fell off. As her body hit the floor she shattered into ice like the rest of her body. That was when Cloud saw it. "The HEART" Cloud said as he looked at the red crystal. He watched as the heart gave off a red glow as if it were a pulse. The ice shards that were once Sloth slowly melted.

Before the water could meld back together around the crystal, Cloud snatched it. Cloud jumped back just as a hand flew out of the water, desperately trying to grab the heart Crystal. "Nope" Cloud said as he landed. As if Sloth had to crawled out of a hole, only half of her body was able to be solid.

"Give me that!" Sloth slurred out as if she were drunk from the pain. Sloth made both of her arms tentacles and sent them at Cloud. The crystal heart gave another pulse and the tentacles became more solid rather then looking like they were melting.

Cloud moved out of the tentacles reach. "Tell why do you want Leon and tell me how to make in better!" Cloud shouted at the woman as her tentacles melted. "Give me… that UHC!... HEarT!" Sloth said sounding as if she were droning in her own water.

"Tell ME NOW!" Cloud shouted moving farther away. "This will heal you but I can tell you need it to be near. It is giving off the worst smell." Cloud said stopping, as he watch Sloth try desperately to crawl to closer to the pulse. "Tell how to FIX LEON!" Cloud shouted again as he moved to the same distance he was before Sloth tried to attack him.

"I Don't KNOW!" Sloth said back to her drunken slurs. "I was just told to get him by that bitch ROSSO!" Sloth half screamed as she swayed trying to reformat her body to solid but failed only leaving her upper body intact.

"I can kill you right here if I want to." Cloud said coolly, enjoying the surprise glow on Sloth's face. "You LIE, Only the QUEEN Can kill us" Sloth said laughing a little. Cloud smirked. "MY grandson is in your QUEENS hold and you have hurt the man I love. Plus MY friends are not happy." Cloud said his smirk turning into a frown and voice turning cold.

"SHE wants and kingdom… aLL the worlds. She wants no NEEDS THE PURE HEART to control the Kingdom that is premade. My master has all the princess but not TWO. One of imagination and the island bitch." Sloth said coughing up blood, a mixture off red and black.

"I know this." Cloud said growling. "Tell me why she wants Leon." "She wants to have him as a back up plan to use his heart AS a Tool to stop you and Kadaji wants him to HAVE FUN WITH. Being Sepheroith's Nobody he knows your heart inside and out." Sloth said pausing to cough up more blood this time a combination of red and white. "The Puppetmaster was to use him to kill you in the most painful way but she was blocked." Sloth said as her body shock violently.

"THE darkness and doubt is what keeps Leon as-" Sloth said before her eyes nearly popped out of her head. "NO!" Sloth screamed. As if some invisible axe cut her head off Sloth's rolled to the ground. The crystal shattered in Cloud's hand and melted into blood.

Sloth's behead corpse shook and was assaulted with thousands of weapons and attacks. While her water turn black then evaporated into shrieks of white. Only Sloth's head remained. The pale lips slowly moved of their own accorded.

"Well done." A voice not Sloth's said from the dismembered head. "I take it you are Queen Redd" Cloud said not shaken from the fact the disembody head talked to him and it's eyes not completely red as if it was dipped in blood and placed in a dolls head.

"Yes." Redd said making Sloth's lifeless lips smile. "Tell me how to fix Leon" Cloud said his voice turning to a growl once more. "Oh my that time all ready I am sorry but I have to have my tea now good bye." Redd said. Sloth's eyes turned white and melted into nothing with the rest of her body.

"DAMN IT!" Cloud shouted into the quiet street.

_Redd's Domicile_

"How do they know the heart's weakness?" Cat asked voicing his thoughts from his loves lap. "MY journal entries and data, that pathetic fool ANSEM THE WISE stole from ME!" Redd shouted her roses shrieked and hissed at the man's name.

"I will tell Rosso" Redd said before she rolled her eyes to the back of her head and calling Rosso.

_Wonderland (Rosso) _

Rosso used her weapon and slashed through all the mushrooms in front of her hoping to find the caterpillar hiding behind one. She stopped mid swing before her eyes closed. "What is?" Rosso asked aloud knowing no one was around.

'Turns out the whelps know how to kill the toys' Redd said into Rosso's mind. "What do we do?"

'I had to kill Sloth, she was give Cloud the keys to break Leon out of his cell.'

"Good riddance I guess Xemnas knows"

'Continue with the plan we don't need any more set backs'

"Right" Rosso said as she continued her hunt.

_Riku and Sora in Wonderland_

"So that was YOU!" Sora shouted as he looked at the smiling Alice and all the cards. "We my not have the best weapons but they get the job done" A three card said. "Do you know anything about a glowing mushroom or a magic mushroom by chance?" Riku asked Alice.

"NNO! I haven't sorry" Alice said blushing and looking at her feet as she twiddled her fingers. Alice had a crush on Riku the moment she saw him, Sora was ready to chop her head off. "But the Cheshire Cat would know something." Alice said, as she stopped her twiddling and looked at the man before her.

"Alright thanks" Sora said ready to kill the girl, but was held back by Donald and Goofy. "Thank you" Riku said. "Where do we find the Cheshire Cat?" Riku asked as he turned to the now released Sora.

"OI CAT! Get out here!" Sora shouted into the emptiness. "Lose something did you" A sly voice said from a tree behind Sora. "Hello Cheshire Cat, I think you know where that caterpillar is and What he has?" Sora said just as slyly. "Him, he is in that place in the mirror." Ches said as he stood on his head.

Riku pinched the bridge of his nose trying to get ride of the headache from the Cheshire Cat. "Where is this mirror?" Riku ground out. "In the Queen's room." The Cheshire Cat said in a plan voice.

"Okay" Riku said as he walked with Sora to the castle.

AS the entered the castle they saw the Queen of Hearts come into view. "Hello your majesty" Sora said. "Ah I was wondering when you would get here" The queen said turning to them. "This way." The Queen said as she lead the into the court room.

"The caterpillar told me to move it here." The Queen said showing them the large mirror. "So we just go through it?" Donald said eyeing the mirror copiously. "Yep, now hurry along, I don't know how much longer those other people will be before they learn he is not in mushroom valley." The Queen said before shoving them into the looking-glass.

Sora and Riku appeared on the other side of the glass a walked into a garden with roses and other flowers. With the exception of one huge mushroom in the middle it was beautiful.

On top of the large blue fungi was a hookah jar and one blue caterpillar.


	12. We're all mad here

All I ask is for 4 reviews from ANYONE, tell me I still have an audience that reads this for pleasure and not just to have a good laugh. I want to NO I NEED TO KNOW if this is still a go or a 'stop writing or we'll hunt you down.'

Please tell IF this is good or bad and I promise to stop if I am told so.

* * *

Chapter 12

_We're all mad here_

_Wonderland (in the mirror)_

"Hello" The caterpillar said in his usual snobbish voice. "Hello to you as well" Sora said politely. "If you wouldn't mind would you please" "Give this fungi or mushroom." The caterpillar cut in. "Yup" Riku ended.

"So where are we?" Donald said off topic. "The Mushroom Valley, my humble home." The caterpillar said as he smoked out the words _Home sweet Home_. "There are others that have entered my valley. We must make our selves scarce if you want to get your Aeons before company." The caterpillar said looking at Sora.

"But isn't that THE mushroom we want?" Sora asked pointing at the caterpillar's 'chair'. "No" The caterpillar said as he puffed out some more of his hookah smoke 1. The real mushroom is in me." The caterpillar said as if he was bored at the mere thought of it. "WHAT!" Donald and Goofy shouted.

"I am not digging through your shit!" Riku shouted to the bug. "You will not have to." The caterpillar said leaning back on the mushroom more. "I will be killed very soon and I need you to kill me first before THEY kill me first." The caterpillar said as he puffed out the letters T.H.E.Y.

"But, but I don't WANT to kill you!" Sora said looking at the wise creature before him. "If you kill me I will come back but if THEY kill me I may not be able to." The caterpillar said exhaling the letter U and they again.

A Neo Shadow slowly crawled back into the shadows of the tall blade of grass it was hiding behind.

_Lust_

Lust sliced and stabbed through all the mushrooms and grass in front of her. "Damn that woman" Lust said as she hacked and slashed through the forest. "JUST because she is the Queen's favorite, doesn't mean she can take control of us. I just hope Kadaji gets the stupid princess and we can kill that woman." '_Mistress!'_ The Neo shadow shouted as it crawled out of Lust's shadow interrupting her.

"What is it?" Lust said retracing her nails. '_I have found them and I know where they are.' _The Neo shadow said practically jumping with joy. "VERY GOOD" Lust said as her wicked smile creep onto her purple lips.

"Go and summon the others and tell them to come to me and then come back and take us to the place." Lust said. The Neo shadow nodded and jumped into a warp hole and left.

After a few minutes everyone walked through warp shadow they made. First Yazoo appeared then Rosso and finally Tira. "Where is Kadaji?" Tira asked as she looked at the silver haired sibling remembering her lines.

"I don't know. We went separate ways." Yazoo said sounding a little worried. Playing his role in the utmost of perfection he thought. Both knowing that Kadaji went after the princess Alice as their master requested and string Rosso along.

"We don't need him" Rosso said playing into their little masquerade. "Take us to the key bearer and the other whelps." Rosso said turning to look at the Neo shadow at Lusts side.

'_This way' _the Neo shadow said as he engulfed everyone around it in a shadow.

_Kadaji (While Sora talks to the caterpillar)_

The silver haired nobody ran through the everlasting forest, cutting the odd grass or tree that got in his way. A pair of Samurais warped next to him and joined with him to run through the Queen's maze. _"They will be expecting us."_ The Samurai on Kadaji's right said as the stopped in the center of the maze.

"Doesn't mean that they are ready for us." Kadaji said as en unsheathed his Souba. Kadaji and the Samurais jumped to the sides as they heard a whizzing sound.

Far away at the top of the castle near the cannons was the Queen of Hearts and her cards and Alice. "Did we hit them" A two of spades asked as he tried to squint through the smoke. "All fire at will!" The Queen shouted. "All fire at will!" Each suit of Jacks shouted to their battalion.

The sound of cannons firing at different times filled the blue sky off Wonderland.

Kadaji summoned more Nobodies and Heartless. The cannon balls blasted through the Heartless as if they were nothing. The Nobodies were just as quickly removed. Kadaji ran through the smoke and confusion. The Heartless or Nobody that was near him would jump in front of a cannon ball that was heading for Kadaji.

"All hearts, fire at the human Nobody!" The Queen shouted as she spotted the silver hair through her binoculars. "Fira at silver haired human Nobody" The Jack of Heart shouted. All the heart cards, from ace to 10, turned their cannons at the silver haired Nobody.

"Humph, to easy" Kadaji said as he reached the half way point between his positions and the castle. The sound of cannon balls whizzing for him was heard. Kadaji glared at his target, who was standing next to the Queen.

Kadaji moved past the cannon balls as if they were trees standing in the path. When Kadaji was in reach of the door he jumped back, missing the shower of arrows that came at him. "Damn you!" Kadaji swore at the parasites.

"Fire at will!" The second set of Jacks said to the second deck. Each card fired at the Nobody, their crystal arrow tips ready to impale his body. Kadaji whorled his Souba, breaking some of the arrows meant for him.

Kadaji took the opportunity as all the cards reloaded. He ran for the door again, this time he ran up the portal instead of trying to go through. "Quickly fire!" The jacks shouted as they saw the Nobody approach.

"We must protect the princess and her Majesty!" A 10 of diamonds shouted as he unsheathed his sword. All the suits pulled out their axes, spears or other weapons.

"Kadaji jumped up in front of the cards, many of whom were ready for this and hurled throwing knives at him. Kadaji was caught off guard and used his forearms to cover face and the other his chest. The knives sunk into his, only to be pushed out.

"DAMN YOU ALL!" Kadaji shouted as he sent a burst of energy.

_Outside the caterpillars house_

"This is the place?" Tira whispered as she looked up at the house made off leaves and grass. "We will go in at different sides. Lust takes care of Riku, Yazoo and Tira will take care of the kings men, and Sora is mine." Rosso said as she looked at her squad.

"Right" They all agreed, hoping to let out some STEAM.

_In the caterpillars house_

"They are here" The caterpillar said sounding bored. "Where!?" Riku shouted as he summoned The Way to Dawn, Sora, Donald and Goofy did the same looking around. "Behind Goofy and Donald. In front of Sora and to Riku's right." The caterpillar said as he continued to smoke.

Everyone turned to face the way the caterpillar had said their enemy's would come from. Just then a shot rang in the air.

Rosso fired a round at Sora. Sora wasn't fast enough for Rosso's quick trigger. Riku was ready to jump to Sora's only to be cut, by a black spear.

"Reflect!" Sora shouted deflecting the next round of bullets. "Sora!" Donald shouted throwing Sora a high potion. Tira jumped out behind Donald and slashed her Ring blade down his back. Sora took the moment at hand and sent his lady luck keyblade at Rosso. Rosso swiped her hand through the air cutting the keyblades whirling movement at her.

Goofy tossed Donald a potion while holding up his shield to deflecting the bullets from Yazoo. "Bye, bye" Tira said as she was ready to chop off Donald's head but Donald was able to react faster this time. "Reflect" Donald shouted summoned the diamond dome and pushing Tira into Yazoo.

"Take this" Goofy said as he hurled his shield at the now grounded Tira and Yazoo. Save the king whirled and both Tira and Yazoo as they tried to stand. "Freeze" Donald said as the pair fell again. The spell froze their hands and feet to the dirt.

Dancers and Snipers warped around Goof and Donald.

Rosso sliced and stabbed her dual blade. Sora was able to block most of the attacks with Ultima. Rosso smirked as she tried to stab the guarding Sora, as the tip of her blade touched the keyblade Rosso spun around and jabbed her blade into Sora's side.

"DAMN YOU!" Sora shouted as the blade skin into his skin. "Clumsy boy, you need to learn how to really fight." Rosso said into his hear. Her blade sunk deeper into his side before she raised her blade, with the still skewered Sora on the end, and hurled Sora at Riku, his body fling off of her blade like she was flicking blood off of it.

_Riku and Lust (Before Sora was hurled)_

Riku ducked and blocked against Lust nails and swipes. "Hold still whelp." Lust snarled as she nearly struck. "I don't think so" Riku replied before he jumped the spires Lust flicked at him. Riku sent a burst of dark firagas. The dark flames melted the spires Lust hurled in retaliation, and went for her body, eating at the flesh. "DAMN YOU!"

Riku turned away from Lust to see Sora on the end of Rosso's dual bladed weapon. "Sora!" Riku Shouted not paying attention to Lust as her skin quickly grew back and dismissing the fire with a swipe of her nails.

"You should really learn to not turn your back to your opponent. " Lust said before she swiped her hand across her chest sending five of her nail spires at Riku's turned back.

Riku spun around, shattering the spires and slammed his keyblade down, sending towers of energy at Lust 2. Lust only gapped before the towers cut through her, separating her body into sections.

Riku turned to see the cinnamon hair fly for his body. "Curaga!" Riku shouted as he ran to catch Sora's body.

Sora felt the hard body of his husband, as he land in warm arms. "Riku" Sora stated rather than say. "Come on." Riku said giving Sora a quick kiss before he sent him down. "I think We could use some extra help here." Riku said looking at Sora knowingly. "Right" Sora said spinning his keyblade around.

"NO" Rosso screamed as she fire around of her bullets. Riku moved between Sora and the bullets calling his shield. Rosso snarled in anger and moved at blinding speed knowing both Riku and Sora were not fast enough to track her.

"Aeroga!" Donald shouted summoning a small tornado around Riku and Sora. Rosso was able to jump back at the last minute, missing the skin tearing wind by mere inches. Donald and Goofy had finished with the Nobodies that Tira and Yazoo had summoned.

"DIE" Tira shouted as she was able to break through the ice with the help of one of her Dancers that she summoned again. Tira's ringblade zoomed for Donald ready to cut the duck in half only to be knocked back by Goofy's shield as he hurled it.

Yazoo sent a shower of bullets at Goofy as his shield whirled back. "REFLECT" Donald shouted as he jumped next to Goofy, sending the Bullets at Tira and Yazoo. "Thunder Donald Shouted as the bullets stopped and fried Tira and Yazoo. The melt still in their bodies acted as conductors to the lighting send and extra shockwave of pain through their bodies.

"AHHHHHH!" The pair shouted in agony, still in pain as their bodies tried to push the bullets out.

"Sora!" Riku shouted at Sora needing him to hurry up as he saw Lust latterly 'Pull' herself back together. "Stop, DON'T!!" The caterpillar shouted at Sora. Sora stopped before he could finish the summoning.

"What!?" Riku said as the Aero spell died. Rosso moved in a blank of an eye. Rosso stood next to Riku before she slashed at his side. Riku grunted in pain as he guarded against Rosso next assault. "GET AWAY!" Sora screamed has his Ultima down Rosso's back, cutting through her cloths and armor like paper.

Rosso merely jabbed her weapon backwards and stabbed the other blade into Sora's gut. Riku Impaled his keyblade deep into Rosso's side making the woman cringe in pain, before he kicked her in the head sending her to lust side Lust with his keyblade still deep in her side. Riku pulled out an Elixir and poured it on Sora as his keyblade returned to

"DIE ALREADY!" Lust shouted as she flicked her wrists and sent a set a wave of her nail spires at the weakened Sora and Riku. "Blizzaga!" Donald shouted as the spikes neared. The ice ball smashed against the spikes, shattering them. Donald and Goofy ran next to Sora and Riku. "Curaga" Donald said healing everyone in a burst of green lights.

"NO" Riku said as he felt the darkness. Everyone turned to look at the caterpillar sensing the darkness near him.

Knives formed around the caterpillar. The caterpillar puffed out a gray smoke from every inch of his body. As the daggers enclosed on the caterpillar the smoked passed through them, each desentigrated into sand.

The caterpillar sent out another wave of smoke this time a sky blue. The smoke felt light a warm breeze to Sora and the others but as it neared Rosso she shouted "Sorcerers" And summoned the Nobodies.

"Defend us!" Rosso shouted as the clear boxes formed and created a wall. Tira and Yazoo had pushed the bullets out and ran next to Rosso and Lust. Rosso sneered as the smoked in front of them ate through the Nobodies magic.

"MOVE IT!" Rosso shouted as she jumped to the side as did the rest. The smoke continued through eating the Sorcerers. "Attack the bug KILL HIM." Rosso Shouted as she sent a stream of bullets the bug, Yazoo did the same, Tira hurled a small set of daggers she had and Lust sent her spires.

The caterpillar was weak for the burst. "Reflect." Sora and Donald shouted landed next to the caterpillar. Riku and Goofy sent out a strike raid at the others knocking Tira and Yazoo out first.

'Damn it we need to retreat.' Rosso said as she and Lust were cut. "Run." Rosso Snarled at her group. Rosso summoned a line of Defenders. Each Nobody summoned a portal a dove through. In seconds the Defenders were beheaded by Riku and Goofy's keyblade and shield.

"THAT was not fun" Riku said as he clutched his sides from the bruising. "Know kill me" The caterpillar said looking at Sora and Riku. "Fine" Sora said raising his keyblade.

_The Queen's Castle_

All were fallen or dead. Only two stood on the balcony. "Read y to come quietly your highness." Kadaji said mockingly. "No" Alice said unshaken.

"Fine" Kadaji said as he ran at Alice with his Souba. Alice raised her hands and sent out a burst of light at Kadaji. The Light grazed Kadaji's side as he moved out of the way. "Damn, kitty has sharp claws" Kadaji said clutching his side.

Alice sent orbs containing what seemed to be butterflies made of light. The orbs hit Kadaji's body, imploding on impact. Alice looked at the pile of leather and flesh, giving out a sigh. "Well know that your down we will leave." A voice behind Alice said.

Alice turned only to see THE man she just killed and darkness.

* * *

AN

1 Smells like fruit warped in used gym socks.

2 I don't know how to describe Ansem's light shockwave tower thingy.


	13. When is a raven like a writing desk

I bought the KH2FM+. The game WILL NOT COME TO THE US. I will be REALLY surprised if it does, they have to get the first final mix out then too. To top it off I think people were confused when they read that the game has the American voices. The new scenes are dubbed at all only the COM for the PS2 is.

OH I think three armor guys are forms of the Organization Bodies, Roxas, Zexion (the girl) and Lexeaus. About Zexion being the girl is that I read in one of Noruma's interview he said that Marluxia was once a girl.

I have made my own speculation on the armor thing in this fanfic and don't know if it is true.

Chapter 13

_When is a Raven Like a Writing Desk?_

* * *

"Maybe I should put 'that' project to use now." Redd said as she watched the caterpillar slashed open by the keyblade and Sora fading to the sphere of light, were her imagination could not reach.

"WHICH ONE!?" The said dramatically. As he purred contently in Redd's lap, knowing that she had regained her abilities. "The one project with that Nobody, or should we let the others out?" The Cat asked as he leaped from her lap and shifted in his mid air twirl.

"Why my little spy, of course." Redd said as she snapped her fingers. A tabled and computer came out of the floor in front of her. "OH, the one rose of the Organization." The Cat said as he played with one of his balls of yarn. "Or as they named him the Graceful Assassin, Marluxia."

"Yes, I had had sent that fool a little present. He actually had no idea that Marluxia was a WOMAN made Nobody. Like he had made Zexion to be his fall back host. I had use one of my roses and a piece of my DNA and instead of making this Nobody a woman I made it man. Kind of the same way I was able to make myself a Heartless and a Nobody but still have my mind intact, all the same person just different parts are played. Then with him in the Organization I was able to get all my info and more."

Redd said as the computer worked on it's own. Redd using her imagination to control the computer AI.

"More?" The Cat asked as he tried to get his ball of yarn back from a pot of roses. Redd tired as she heard the hiss of anger come from her Cat. Redd smirked before she tilted her head and the roses folded in on themselves and died leaving the Cat to claim his prize.

"As, I was saying." Redd was able to get out before the Cat gave her a deep kiss making her body go limp. "As… as I was s-saying" The now breathless Redd started again. "Marluxia had planted a program into the castle it self and allowed me to study all of Xemanass' secretes."

"And what secretes did you find?" The Cat asked, as he change in his kitten and took his ball of yarn back with him to Redd's lap. "That Xenhort was to be a Keyblade master. Chosen by a mysterious man, a warrior of light I believe. But Xenhort abused the Keyblade given to him and joined the darkness." Redd said as she accessed Xemnas' own computer files at castle, showing a surveillance camera recording of an armored man. The footage was from Radiant Garden in Ansem the Wises old lab.

"And Xemnas as his Nobody was able to remember this, but I don't know if Ansem the Heartless knew this about the past. And to top it off there is an Amour that was given to him when he received the keyblade." Redd added as she pulled up a journal entry and a photo of the Armor.

"So how would the Nobody of Xenhort be able to remember this, unless!?" The Cat asked as it started to dawn on him.

"That the main body was still intact. A third self for example Sora being the human or original then Roxas the Nobody and the Anti-Sora the Heartless that is with Sora. Same as it is with me, but I have my Heartless combined with me unlike Sora, who hides and chains the Heartless." Redd said as she skimmed through the files again.

The Cat stared at her his ball of yarn long forgotten. "But where is that other self and are their more armored soldiers. I remember that one of the Nobodies saying something of the Keyblade wars." The Cat said thinking hard.

"Do you know the prophecy of the Keyblade, love?" Redd asked as she stopped her searching. "That the key will either being peace or the destruction of all, or something along those lines." The Cat said.

"That is correct, one of the newest key bearer of the darkness was Riku, but he tainted him self with the light and made a new balance, that of twilight, or as the Heartless refer to him as the Half bread. Akemi is the perfect blend of the Darkness and the Light, although the light maybe be much stronger that the Darkness." Redd said as she stroked the Cat again.

"But if the light is stronger in him won't he taint Kingdom Hearts?!!" The Cat asked franticly. "No, just as the saying goes there are many forms of happiness there are many forms of light. My darkness was my light as a girl and with out it I wouldn't have gotten my revenge one my so called 'family'" Redd snarled at the word. "Just because I was different thoughts and was the unwanted one, and my sister was to be Queen when I deserved it." Redd said now shaking with rage and tears.

The Cat changed and pulled Redd into a warm huge. "Shh, it's okay to cry, I right here." The said as he stroked Redd's back and licked her tears away. The Cat hated and knew that Redd also hated to relive her childhood.

"But there was one good thing that came out of all of this." Redd said as she pushed herself off of the Cat warm furry chest. "What?" The Cat asked as he whipped the tear stained cheek. Redd smiled before answering. "YOU" She said slowly as the Cat gave her another life draining kiss.

"They are back" The Cat said as he pulled out of the kiss and noticed one of the magnifying glasses showing Rosso and the other in the thrown room. "I guess we need to stop." Redd said disheartedly. "A Queen must always show her subjects the pain when they disobey their ruler." The Cat said before liking her cheek and changing.

Redd picked him up, giving him a squeeze before saying. "I love you" answered by another "I love you to" and they walked through the door and to the thrown room.

_Redd's Domicile (Thrown Room)_

"We are SO dead" Tira said nervous. "Calm down" Lust said irritated at Tira's childness. A portal opened next to Yazoo and Kadaji walked through. "Where were you" Rosso said rather than asked in irritation.

"I ran into the other Queen of Hearts and was forced to take care of the cards" Kadaji said looking Rosso in the eyes, telling the truth just not all of it. "Hmm" Rosso responded. "Well all you maggots better have something good for me." A voice said emitting from the doorway into the thrown room.

Redd walked in with the Cat, or kitten to the Nobodies, in her arms. Xemnas appeared out of a shadow portal. "Your Majesty!" They all said automatically and bowed. Rosso was the only one who did not bow to herself.

Rosso jumped backwards to stand next to the thrown. Redd walked at her usual pace to her thrown and sat down, her pawns rising as she did so. "What happened?" Redd asked knowing full well what happened, but took the delight in making her pawns squirm.

"We were the ones who had failed her majesty." Lust said being the first to speak. "Well we have an honest one, or maybe we have a really good kiss up. What do you say Rosso?" Redd asked as her other self leaned on the side of the thrown.

"A class A kiss up or maybe a dog pinning hoping to not be kicked." Rosso said sneering at her on joke. Redd's red lips twisted into a smile. 'What do you think we should do?' Redd asked as she raised her hand, suspending all of the Nobodies in front of her on invisible wires.

Redd snapped her fingers and an enormous hour glass appeared in front of her. Not moving an inch Redd turned the hour glass. Time froze for all in the castle excepted for the Cat, Redd and Rosso, giving them time to talk until the large hour glass ended.

"We have two hours at the very least." Redd said as the sand poured in a small stream to the base. "I think we should move things ahead. We need to get the Aeons out" "Or we could use the Princess of Hearts for the moment, giving you enough power to take the Aeons with the power of Kingdom Hearts." The Cat cut in on Rosso.

"But we need to kill the pawns to have that plan to fully work." Redd added. "And what about Leon and Akemi" Redd ended. "Use Leon to get Cloud and the others here, they will want to help Cloud and Sora, the more hearts we can feed the Kingdom the better." The Cat responded

"But when do we use Akemi, he may have a strong heart but he NEEDS to be the last heart to fill the Kingdom or it will fall." Rosso said irritated at the delay in the plan.

"I think it is time we kill the pawns and make them knights, and you attach the strings to the puppet Xemnas." The Cat said. "And what about that plan you have for the castle in the World That Never Was?" The Cat asked.

"I just need to have the original data of the Nobodies that Xemnas copied the fighting data and remake them as a little gift to Sora." Redd said. "I think we should start the plan. First" Redd said as she waved her hand shattering the hour glass into nothing and returning time to order. Tira, Lust, Kadaji and Yazoo were still in midair.

"Kill the pawns to make way for the knights." Redd said as four copies of her scepter appear over Tira, Lust, Kadaji and Yazoo's hearts. The scepters precise the crystals in their chest, they let out a silent scream as their battles came back to hunt them.

"Second," Redd said holding out her hand as her scepter appeared in her hand in a burst of red light. Redd pointed the head of her scepter at Xemnas as he summoned his sabers and his coat turned white and black. "Add strings to hold the puppet down." Redd said.

Her crystal glowed and Xemnas' body went limp, his face blank and his eyes pure red, mid dash for Redd's body. "Then back to one." Redd said as Rosso turned at a mere red sphere and melded with Redd.

"Third, have the knights come out." Redd said as she raised her scepter and Six crystal hearts formed in front of her. Each crystal heart had nine little red orbs in it. Redd slammed the bottom of her scepter to the floor with a loud boom. The hearts were instantly wrapped in darkness, as if a beast that had not been feed grabbed at it's long awaited meal.

As the darkness to a defiant shape, Redd raised her hands emitting a red light from the specter clutched between her figures. The light flowed openly from their crystal hearts beneath their skin, flowing as if the blood was pouring out of an open wound. The light surged up to their eyes, then as if they were being dyed in blood, the only color was a deep crimson.

Six figures were kneeling at the base of the stairs leading to her thrown, three woman and three males. "Hail Her Imperial Viciousness" they all said in unison.

_Wonderland / Mushroom Valley_

"So, now what do we do?" Donald was the first to say something after Sora came out of the clouded sphere. "We should go check on Alice and then go back to Radiant Garden" Sora said as he looked forlornly at once was the caterpillar.

"Ok" Riku said putting his arm around Sora's shoulder and pulling him close. The group walked through the mirror that had surprisingly been undamaged during the battle.

As they walked through the glowing looking glass they saw the scattered unconscious cards and some gone to the next life. "Damn" Riku said under his breath as looked at the after math of a battle.

"They have the only one more princess." Sora said as he looked over to see the white rabbit passing potions around and helping the others. "We should get everyone from Destiny Islands to Radiant Garden." Donald said as he looked to see the soldiers recovering. "Donald's right, we should get ready and plan ahead." Goofy said as they made their way out of the castle and toward a warp point.

As they entered the gummi ship Sora pushed himself out of Riku's embrace and went to his room in the Gummi ship.

"Sora-" Donald started but Riku stopped him. "I'll go you get the message out and make sure we get to Radiant Garden as quick as possible through the back doors." Riku said as he wlaked out of the control room to fallow Sora.

_Sora and Riku's room on the Gummi_

"Do you think I am a good parent?" Sora asked out loud, knowing that Riku was leaning against the closed door, looking at him with sadden eyes. "NO!" Riku half shouted as he zoomed to Sora's side and pulled him into his arms.

"But, but we have been doing NOTHING! We have just been stalling. I can't even save Akemi, I am SUPOOSED to be the light, savor of all the worlds, key to the door of light, and I can't even save my own child. What if he is hurt and crying, and hurt or he's-" "Sora" Riku whispered enough to make Sora stop mid rant.

"Sora, how do think I feel. If anyone is to blame it is me. I am your husband and was supposed to protect you and Akemi. I think now that 'what if' you never loved and I stayed in darkness. You wouldn't have to go through this, and all of this would never have been happening. You would have found someone better and would probably have a REAL family. Safe and happy in your great house and" "Riku" Sora said stopping Riku this time.

"I am sorry for being like this. I just cannot believe that I had to 'kill' a friend. I know Akemi is safe, I feel it in my heart, just like I can feel you, and I am sure you know also. But I can't stop myself from thinking how pathetic this all is. We should just kill this Woman and be done with it. But that would also mean I would be screwing up more, just like my first journey and someone might really get hurt." Sora ended by bearing his head into Riku's shoulder his tears just coming out.

"Shh, your right Akemi is after all OUR son and won't give up, especially if he has your strong heart." Riku said as he pulled Sora out of his hiding spot and kissed his forehead, wiping the tears with his thumbs.

"And has your smart, walnut sized brain." Sora added chuckling and making Riku do the same before they kissed. No tongue, no lust, just kissed enjoying the contact of the one they love the most. "We should get some sleep I think Donald and Goofy sent out the message and have the ship on auto pilot. Plus Chip and Dale or the alarm will wake us if anything really bad happens." Riku said as he pulled of his cloths and Sora did the same.

The pair curled them self in each other before they pulled the covers over them.

The only thing that was heard before they drifted into a semi restful sleep were the words 'I love you'

_Radiant Garden_

Cloud pulled the still sleeping Leon into his arms. The only light was that if the moon of Radiant Garden and the planets and stars. Cloud kissed Leon's forehead before falling to sleep with his love, hoping to some how meet the man in his dreams or have him wake up in the morning. So Cloud could start living again.

* * *

AN

Oak I know it's not as long as I would like it to be but I have to work up to the good fights and the little fillers and the Grand Ending. I would like to have Fifteen chapters. But that depends on how many cliff hangs I would like to feed you. Thank for this babble or what ever.

Oh and if anyone has read The Looking Glass Wars By Frank Beddor they will understand the thing with Redd thinking (In her head) That she is the hero. I also have some of the art work I doodle online. Just follow the link on my Profile.

Until next time. 


	14. The Truth Is Always Bitter

I don't know if I said this or not but I just figured out that Sora and Riku are **SUPOSE TO BE TOGETHER**. The ABC's P Q R S …. It is a fact Riku seme and Sora uke. God I have no life :(

OH!! And I am sorry for not updating sooner but skool has been getting in the way. Finals and all, have 8 days left, so I will be able to get back into the rhythm of the writing world every weekend once more.

Chapter 14

_The Truth Is Always Bitter_

_To Those Who Fear It_

_Radiant Garden_

"So is everyone here?" Sora asked as he looked around the large living room of Cloud and Leon's home. "Yes" Aerith said, as she sat near Sora, while Riku occupied his other side.

Cloud was stand near the stairs, ready to dash upstairs incase he smelt any of the darkness and would run to Leon. Namine, Kairi and Yuffie were near the fire place, waiting. Axel and Roxas were on the love seat next to Riku's and Sora's chairs. Tifa sat next to Aerith. Mickey was next to Goofy and Donald, who were near Kairi and Namine. The Gullwings were with Leon as precaution.

"We need to find WHERE this world is." Cloud started out the 'meeting'. "The world is probably hidden by our sonar's." "We have done every scan of all the worlds encountered and we have even sent out MS Satellites (Mickey starlight) to every corner of space." Chip and Dale said from Kairi and Namine's lap.

"But that does not include the world of Darkness" Riku said frustrated. "We need to find one of the Nobodies and work backwards." Cloud added, not moving from his place near the stairs. "The Nobodies have the only link to THIS realm and the OTHER one." Cloud stated in a matter of fact voice.

"They must be found!" Yuffie shouted as she slammed her foot on the coffee table. Her arm raised and her smile, both determine to make things a little better. "OR" Tifa said before Yuffie could make herself into another clown. "WE let them come to US" Aerith finished for Tifa, while the woman tried to get the deranged ninja of the coffee table.

"How do you propose that we come about that plan?" Riku said cooling down. "We know how to kill them, but can't get them here." Sora said running over the facts aloud. "The only one who could really help us is the caterpillar, being that he could see into the future to some amount" Goofy said scratching his head.

"But we can't sense the caterpillar is still an egg." Donald said depressed. "Maybe Merlin could take a look into the future and see where the Nobodies will be next." Namine said hopefully. "Maybe that would work, but" a voice said, emanating behind Kairi. A puff of blue and gray clouds appeared and parted to reveal Merlin.

"I would require some help to finds that specific point of information." Merlin said smiling at the surprise on Tifa and Yuffie's face as he stood on the still women. Merlin hopped off before he continued.

"I would need master Yen Sid's help, Sora, ah Maleficent and ah oh what was it, OH and Leon, plus a place to hold back any unforeseen attacks." Merlin rambled on. "HOW, do you think that will all happen so quickly?" Archimedes said, sitting on top of Merlin's hat, annoyed at the wizard.

"With some help of course" Another voice said, this one filling the house. Before anyone could move, the felt smoke cover their bodies. After the smoke cleared Sora could see that everyone was in an oval chair around a huge table with half in sun and clouds the other in moonlight and star. Leon was on a long couch with Cloud seating near him and the Gullwings sitting on Leon. Cloud glared at the three grown women sitting on Leon. "Hey, it a'nt our fault we turned back to normal." Rikku shouted, before Cloud could chop their heads off and the three jumped off.

"So let's see if everyone is accounted for." Master Yen Sid said, standing next to Mickey's chair. "We seem to be missing Maleficent." Yen Sid said before there was another puff and Maleficent appeared with Pete. "You MORON, I should just turn you into a Heartless. MAYBE THEN YOU JUST MIGHT BE MORE USEFULL!!" Maleficent shouted at the large man.

"Cloud you two maybe save your 'troubles in bed' at 'home'" Riku said at the witch. "Why, I do believe that is Riku." Maleficent said in her sickly calm voice. Turning the witch saw the young man. "Why, it is" The horn woman's yellow eyes, grew.

"Where, how, who, what???" Pete asked as he looked around at the gray room. "Madame" Merlin said. "I will be blunt, we need your help" Merlin said as Archimedes flew over to Leon. "Move him to the table boy" The highly educated owl said, addressing Cloud and pointing his feathers at the man on the couch.

"Why shoul-" Maleficent started but stopped when Yen Sid spoke. "Because the act will not only help us but you as well." The grand wizard said, his eyes menacing. "Fine" Maleficent said hear own yellow eyes glaring back at the wizard.

Cloud carried Leon bridal style over to the table. "Oh, good, lay him in the center," Merlin said as Maleficent moved to stand across from Yen Sid. "Now Sora," Yen Sid said waving his arm to the empty point between Yen Sid and Maleficent. North Yen Sid, South Maleficent, East Sora and Merlin West, each of the points were filled and Leon in the centre.

Everyone else was automatically place into a circle around the five. The Gullwings and the Hallow Bastion Restoration committee stood as their oval chairs melted into a pattern around the points were each stood.

"Now let's begin," Yen Sid said as he raised his arms. "You will all need to move to the portal as quick as possible. Sora must be the last one in, Merlin, Maleficent and I will hold the portal and wait to open it again. Do you all understand?" Yen Sid asked as his figure tips began to glow. A resounding "Yes" and "Yep" filled the room.

"And so it is done," Yen Sid said, as the lights from the end of his fingers covered Leon's limp body. Sora called Ultima and aimed the key at Leon's now hovering body. Merlin waved his wand sending a sparkling cloud around and above Leon. Maleficent stroked the top of her staff before burst into her black and green fire. The flames seeped into the clouds; Maleficent raised her staff and hurled a bolt of lighting to the clouds.

The gray and black clouds swirled before opening to reveal and desert, that seemed to resemble a chess board and a huge castle in the center, raised high above the ground. The castle looked to be a huge chandelier, with its many window and lights on the out side and red crystal pillars. No on gasped or said anything in awe of the great castle, each afraid of distracting the magic and power of the wizards and witch.

"GO!" Yen Sid shouted as he raised his hands and sent a burst of magic to the image. The clouds and picture were suddenly swallowed into Darkness. No on wasted any time before jumping to the black portal. Once Riku jumped through Sora fallowed, the portal fading behind him and Leon along with it.

_ Darkness_

It was as if they were swimming in heavy water, and in that water there were hands and figure tips trying to either move them or pull them in it the abyss that was the everlasting darkness. A gust of wind filled was hurled into Sora face as his body was slow oozed out of the portal.

Prepared to feel the hard gravel of sand hit him, he was instead hit will the soft chest of his husbands. "Alright?" Riku asked as Sora did not open his eyes. Blinking the boy turned to look at the worn out bodies of his friends. Sora turned to look at the odd desert, with black squares that were made of cooled lave, another gust of wind, carrying with it san, pushed at Sora. Sora turned to hide his eyes and watch the sand disappear as it a black tile

_Redd's Domicile (Castle)_

"Oh good we have friends," Redd said. The observation tower's magnifying glass zoomed in on Sora and the others once the dark portal was open over a sand tile. "What to do first" The human form Cat said from his spot on the couch. "The knights or the quick kill, my dear," The Cat continued as he played with his yarn.

"A game of Solitaire I think," Redd said smiling. A table grew in front of Redd's chair as she looked at the magnifying glass. The small circular table top was that of the chessboard desert and her castle in the middle.

"Deal the first hand" Redd spoke to the model of the chessboard. Little cards flipped out of the sand in the model, folded forms of her card army.

_ Chessboard Desert_

"What is that?" Rikku shouted as she saw the sand and stone move, as something stood up. Cards, large metallic cards, they were 20 spade cards around them. "Get ready!" Pain shouted as she pulled out her sword.

Everyone fallowed suit as the cards folded into the robot shape, each had AD-52's attached to their wrist and either a sword or spear at hand. None moved, waiting for the other to strike first. 'Everyone' Sora said speaking to their hearts. Eyes widened but no one changed their stance. 'Yuna, Rikku, Paine, and Yuffie, stay out here and take care of the army. I will give the Aeons to Yuna while the rest of us will go in. All Right?' Sora asked.

'We can take em!' Rikku shouted back. 'No problem!' Yuna said. 'Time to have some fun!' Paine said as she raised her sword. "NOW!" Yuffie shouted as she hurled her shuriken and Yuna went trigger happy on the card soldiers.

As Yuna shot down the cards in front of her Sora shouted "GO!" as he raised his keyblade as released all the Aeons. "Valefor" Sora shouted to the sky Aeon as it flew to the ground.

Sora started to run with the others as Valefor flew above them to blast any of the cards that were popping around them with her energy ray. As the beam cut down the cards it passed through others moved only to be hit with the explosion of rocks that fallowed the ray.

As they neared the castle Sora looked at Valefor before saying 'Aim for the gates then fall back with the others to help them out'. Valefor flew closer to Sora. ' Alright but have everyone stand clear.' 'Right'

"STOP!" Sora shouted, causing everyone to halt as the circle appeared in front of the Aeon. Valefor released a burst of energy, the huge blast shattered any card solders that folded out of the sand as the tried to make a card wall against the enormous red doors.

"GO!" Sora shouted to everyone and Valefor as the Aeon flew back to the girls and sent another energy ray.

_Observation Tower_

"**YOU INSELINET LITTLE WORMS!**" Redd shouted as she felt Sora enter her castle with Riku. Redd turn to her magnifying glasses to the group walking through her halls, the grouped had separated. Cloud, another magnifying glass showed, was running to the dining hall where she placed Kadaji. Riku and Sora, Donald and Goofy, moved to her and the entrance hall's ballroom. Roxas and Axel moved to her gardens while Tifa moved to her library.

"**CAT!**" Redd shouted to the animal next to her. "GO! And place the knights at the locations where they will meet their challengers. I will take care of the little girls that are destroying my army and take the Aeons."

"My Queen" The Cat said before leaping through the mirror, to the knights. "I must move my plans a little" The venomous woman said as her other walked to her side. "I will go fight with Kadaji and pull Leon's strings, to make sure we get Kin- Queendom Hearts, I mean" Rosso said snickering at her own pun. "Fine" Redd said as she opened a portal for Rosso, leading to the dining hall.

Redd walked out to the balcony over looking the war field, seeing her cards continue to rise and fall.

Redd raised her scepter above her head, the blood stained crystal glowed a blinding light. As if the light was living, the red glow flew toward the blue moon of kingdom hearts over looking the castle and the now war zone chessboard desert.

Kingdom Hearts became covered in the red light, bathing the gray sky with red, and the gray clouds to black and covering the land with a bloody glow. The chessboard desert seemed to be covered with tiny red stars as the moon of Queendom Hearts bathed them.

"_NOW ALL WILL BOW TO THERE QUEEN! And THE GLORAY OF QUEENDOM HEARTS!_" Redd shouted, her voice echoing to the desert. As she said this, Heartless of all kind and Nobodies, crawled out of the shadows.

"**RIKKU!**" Yuan shouted as Rikku cut down a soldier with her daggers but a Neo shadow slash her back. Yuna shifted into her Warrior Dressphere and jumped out the Neo shadow and hacked her sword as she landed.

"So I chop things and we win, right? I think I can handle that!" Riku shouted as she changed to her own Warrior dress and jumped over Yuna and sliced through the row of cards and Heartless. Yuna shifted to her Alchemist Dress and hurled a bomb at the cards and Heartless that ran at Rikku. "Need some items tossed around? I'm your girl" Yuna said as she hurled a nova bomb.

"We can't keep this up!" Yuffie said; Aerith sent a wave of petals and a green flash as she said "Curaga" in a song form. "Everyone" Kairi and Namine said together, as they opened their joined hands and, what looked like fireflies flew to everyone including the Aeons.

As the fireflies touched the skin, they burst into a tiled shield around the person or creature and then a sphere of gold string covered them and faded with the panels. Not only the protection spells came from the fireflies but their wounds, both inside and out were mended.

A blinding light came from the top of one of the towers in the castle. The light zipped over the war zone and into the clouds. As the light parted the clouds, the heart shaped moon of kingdom hearts bathed the still fighting soldiers.

Everything stopped. As the once blue and white light they fought in was slowly drowned into a red mist. Yuffie screamed to everyone, "**TAKE ADVANTAGE OF THE TIME!!!**" the ninja scream as she spun around. As she spun she hurled every star she brought or made, the star either chopped the cards and Heartless heads off as they gazed at the point where the light emanated from. Yuffie held onto her shuriken as she spun and slashed at the cards in front of her.

Aerith sang "Blizzaga" over and over as huge waves of ice spikes and orbs of ice impaled or crushed the soldiers they touched. Kairi and Namine held hands again closing their eyes and made dozen of lights around them.

As they continued to make their lights a voice rang through out the desert shouting "_NOW ALL WILL BOW TO THERE QUEEN! And THE GLORAY OF QUEENDOM HEARTS!_", make all the cards and Heartless regain the ability to move and attack

As the voice died the two girls sent spheres of their lights into the sky. Like fireworks the orbs shattered and released the lights they held captive. As the lights fell, when they touched a Heartless the black skin or armor was incinerated, but as the lights touch everyone's skin their cut and bourses were mended or sown back.

"Ready?" Yuna asked as she changed to her Berserk dress and back flipped, her foot chopping the Heartless head of and her claws ripping the cards metal armor as she used them a spring bored. The rain of lights seemed to never end as she finished the cards that were unaffected by the stunning lights.

"Yup!" Rikku said as she changed to her Lady Luck dress, and cut the card soldiers down with her own deck of cards and rolled dice to stab the Heartless with invisible knives. "52 pickup is a staple of juvenile humor. But when the deck slices and dices, it's no laughing matter" Rikku said as her cards shattered the androids gears and hidden flesh.

"Set!" Paine shouted as she changed to her Samurai dress. "I think this blade could use a new sheath. Any volunteers?" Paine said as she dragged her sword across the ground before she swung the long blade and sliced all the cards and Heartless around her in one stroke.

"Y" Yuna said as she changed in mid flip and changed into her Gunner dress and fire at the cards under her and the Heartless that jumped at her.

"R" Rikku running low to the ground, cutting the cards legs, and cutting the Heartless head off as they crawled out of the fall cards shadows, as she skidded to a halt next to Yuna she changed to her Thief dress.

"P" Paine said with one final slash through the cards and Heartless as she changed to her Warrior dress and stood next to the others.

"Y, R, P" All three girls shouted before they burst into light.

As the light faded Yuna was in a white flowing dress with a pure white sphere law at her feet, and three disks floated with her body above her, and a purple five petal flower flowed behind her. "Power too strong to be contained can only be set free!" Yuna shouted as she raised her arms and swung them down.

A light shined over the groups of cards and heartless to her left and right before a beam dropped down before exploding, disintegrated those under the light an those near it pushed aside.

Yuna then raised her hands, making a white light bloom in her hands, as the three disks whirled in front of her in a circle, creating a diamond. Yuna pushed the light into the spinning diamond, send streams of the light out of the diamond crashing into the cards.

Rikku was in a blue suit, lying on her stomach on a great machine that looked to be a frog. "Activate mega-ultra, super-duper assault mode!" Rikku shouted as the machine jumped into the air, a cannon formed at the machines front.

A white and gray light formed a the spikes in front of the cannon, as Rikku slammed the fire button on the machine's back she and her frog were pushed back with the force. As the white orb, passed through the cards and hit the ground and huge explosion of cards and Heartless filled the sky.

As the last light faded, Paine appeared in a huge armor bird like suite cover with bladed and sharp ends. "**Beg, vermin!**" Paine said as some of the cards and Heartless moved back a step as the saw the blade. Paine slammed her blades on her side, which were arranged into a wing shape, into the ground.

As she slammed the blades into the earth, each of the 16 blades appeared at different places around her. Once her blades reattached after slashing or chopping the cards and Heartless she jumped up and slammed her leg blades into the ground, sending a wave of black robs and yellow fire at the cards feet and slicing the machines into scrap.

As the last card fell along with it's others, the desert was filed with gears, flesh and black pools of blood that were slowly fading. The last of the lights fell to the ground.

"Sorry we had to win" Paine said still in her suite, as she walked over to Kairi and Namine. "I'm not!" Rikku and Yuffie shouted together as Aerith and Yuna arrived. "We're not done yet." Namine said face hard, hearing the sound of foot steps eco in the empty war zone as they walked on the metal and the blood was splashed.

Yuna turned her Floral dress still on with Aerith next to her. Pain turned to the sound and Rikku jumped with her maw in front of Kairi and Namine as they prepared another orb of lights.

Two figures walked into sight as another gust of wind moved the sand. "Play with us now, won't you please?" Loz said as she tilted his head, his Dual Hound charged and ready. "I think you will find us to be a little more amusing." Yazoo said as he pulled one of the Velvet Nightmares he had, the other left on his leg.

"Let's see if my aim has improved?" Redd said as she hurled her scepter and separated in mind air into nine as they fly to the Aeons. Her power was tripled as Queendom Hearts fused with her body, making her Imagination stronger and giving her more abilities than she thought.

"Time to go wait for my guests" Redd said as she made more scepters, making the scepters wait to hurl themselves until she left the room.

The Aeons turned to look at the scepters that appeared in a burst of red light around the Nobodies. Before the girls to move the scepters were thrust at the Aeons. The panels appeared in front of each Aeon as the scepter tried to reach its target only inches away.

Pain swung her wing blades and shattered the scepters as the panels started to crack. Rikku shouted "**TAKE THIS!**" as she fired a borage of missiles and Yuffie sent her star spinning at the brothers.

Kairi and Namine tossed their orbs into the sky and let their lights fall, this time random colors fell. As the lights touch the skin again the wounds were healed as before but as they touch the Nobodies, a hiss was heard, as their skin and cloths were melted by the acid.

"This is the best they can do?" Yazoo asked as he fired at the missiles, his hand and finger moved like lighting, the missiles exploded as the bullets smashed against the missiles. Loz slammed his Dual Hound into the sand sending a wave of blue sparks and sand, shattering the ninja stars and moved to the group.

"Leave **NOW!**" Aerith shouted to the Aeons as she saw more scepters move towards them. Bahamut fly towards the scepters sending four of his black orbs into the cloud of scepters. As the orbs shattered the sharp scepters, Bahamut's wheel spun, and his released his blast of white energy into the still oncoming scepters.

As the shards of the scepters fell, they pulled them selves back together and moved with more velocity. Five of the spear like scepters imbedded themselves into the protective panels around Bahamut; the panels shattered into nothing and pierced the Aeon. As the scepters sank into Bahamut, a red scorched hole formed on his chest.

Bahamut glowed red before his body was forced into a heart crystal and hurled into the moon of Queendom Hearts. The rest of the scepters moved at full speed at the rest of the Aeons. Before they could reach them, Yuna glided in front of the scepter and summoned her diamond again and pushed the light in a sent the ribbon of lights at the scepters.

"**GO!!!**" Yuna shouted as the scepters started to remake themselves. Shiva and the Magus Sisters were the first to retreat back to Sora. Before Ixion ran he looked over to see Rikku and Yuffie fighting Yazoo and Paine and Aerith fighting Loz.

Ixion sent a bolt of lighting at Loz as he was about to smash his Dual Hound into Aerith's chest. The bolt slammed into the Dual Hound into the ground and sent a shock through Loz's body before he could hit Aerith; Ixion saw none of this as the scepter stabbed into his side and he floated to Queendom Hearts.

Valefor and Ifrit weren't able to make it before the scepters pierced them and sent them into Queendom Hearts, as Yojimbo sent his daggers into Yazoo's arm and jumped away as Daigoro crushed the scepters that tried to harm his master.

Yuna turned to his her friends join Queendom Hearts. "No" Yuan said as she sent her pistils at Yazoo and Loz before. The lights made everyone jump back so they would not get hit with the blast. Before Loz could move with his after affect and Yazoo could jump back, the red light dripped to the ground and sent them into bits.

Before the clouds could part, a shoot was heard as Yuna's left pistil was cracked. Another shot was fired at Rikku's right blaster as a burst of blue lighting numbed Paine's left wing.

"We can't die that easily and we can easily regenerate faster than before. Thanks to our Queen." Yazoo said as the last of his cuts were sown back together and Loz's arm was melted back into one instead of pieces.

Yuna's dress folded as she changed back to her Gunner dress, Rikku and Paine fallow suit as their dresses were too damaged and they did not want to waist their energy. Yuna ran next to Paine as Aerith jumped back to Kairi and Namine.

"Ready!?" Yuna shouted reading herself. "**YES!**" Everyone shouted back. "Don't forget, we have to cut straight down the center of the heart" Aerith said, he voice carrying to everyone's here. "_RIGHT!_" They all shouted as they ran at the bothers once more.

_Redd's Domicile (Hallway to Ballroom) _

Sora stopped as he felt the Aeons return to him. "What is it!?" Riku asked worried his Way to Dawn flashed into his hand. "Sora?" Donald asked worriedly. "The Aeons are back. But some did not make it, they say that Redd has claimed Kingdom Heart and has deemed it Queendom Hearts" Sora said as he call Ultima.

"What are we going to do?" Riku asked as he tightened his grip on Way to Dawn, waiting for SOMETHING the come at them. "I will send what Aeons I have to the others. They need them more then I do." Sora said as five lights left his body. 'Help and listen to them' Sora told the Aeons as the disappeared into their next hosts.

_Redd's Domicile (Dinning hall)_

Cloud stopped as he felt the warmth enter his body. 'What the?' Cloud thought as the pulled out his buster blade. _Relax_ as female voice told him. _Sora has asked that I help you. I am Shiva,_ Shiva said as she went quite again.

_Redd's Domicile (Garden)_

Roxas stopped as he felt the familiar warmth. "What?" Axel asked as he felt Roxas relax. "Yojimbo is back to help us" Roxas said reading himself again as they walked past the black roses.

_Redd's Library_

"So I get some help after all" Tifa said as she walked through the massive library. "Stupid ass kissing **CLOUD!**" Tifa shouted as she kicked the large bookshelves.

_Redd's Domicile, Sora and Riku_

"And Donald and Goofy will go with you." Sora said as the three light floated into the distance. "NO" Riku, Donald and Goofy said in unison. "You need them" Riku said as he looked at the pair. Not doubting their capability but only wanted to keep Sora safe. "No, I have a plan to fighting Redd and I want you safe" Sora said before continuing his walk. "Fine" Riku, Donald and Goofy said fallowing Sora through the doors into the room before the ballroom.

_Redd's Dinning room_

"Well, well. We meet again. This is perfect. I so wanted to see you, my love." Rosso said sitting on a ledge as Cloud walked into the empty room, save for some pillars and stairs lead leading up to a portrait. Kadaji leaned against the top railing of the stairs, opposite to Rosso as she sat on the top railing.

"Can I kill him now?" Kadaji asked as he looked at Cloud like a lion not feed in months would at its first meal. "I don't know. And to be honest, I don't care." Rosso said smirking as Kadaji moved to towards Cloud in a blur.

Cloud predicted this and met Kadaji halfway. "**THIS WILL BE FUN!!**" Kadaji shouted, holding back the Buster blade with one arm. "Just don't cry when I beat you." Cloud smirked and pushed Kadaji back into the stairs, standing with his Buster blade raised. "Why would I cry?" His smirk became somewhat sadistic as he jumped and slashed only to gouge the marble stair case as Kadaji back flipped out of reach.

Kadaji pushed forward, his Souba ready as he came in close to Cloud, with a quick vertical slash. "You think you can stop me?" Kadaji said as Cloud's cheek was slashed open by his attack. Cloud raised his Buster blade and slashed Kadaji's stomach open and pushed him to the pillar to his side.

Kadaji moved to the side before the blade ripped his stomach open and slammed him ton the pillar. Before Kadaji could heal, Cloud unclipped one of his blades and flip forward. "Hnph!" Kadaji grunted as he clutched his still healing stomach and he jumped over Cloud as he scissored the point were Kadaji's head would have been.

Kadaji quickly ran forward throwing a horizontal slash, cutting Cloud's back before as Cloud stabbed his blade backward, his extra blade cutting Kadaji's stomach again. Kadaji quickly back flipped out of range as Cloud pulled the blade back and was about the slash down.

Cloud turned, jumping forward and sliced down at Kadaji's face, before Kadaji could jump again. He sliced Kadaji's left eye and down, leaving his body in different half's. As he sliced down his blade imbedded into the stone floor and a resounding crack filled the room.

Slowly one of the three lights fell out of Kadaji's crystal. "Your next" Cloud said sneering at the smug looking woman. "Ah! How can you say that, darling?" Rosso said as Cloud's side was slice open with Kadaji's Souba. "What" Cloud said as he jumped back.

The two half's of Kadaji's body slowly sowed its self back into one. As Kadaji stood his head was slowly melded back together. "Nice shot" Kadaji said cracking his neck. Kadaji jumped forward and brought his sword over his head. While Shiva jumped out of Cloud.

_Redd's Gardens_

Roxas and Axel slowly walked through the garden's maze. The green bushes seemed black under the red moon, and the black roses watched and waited. "This is getting creepy" Roxas said, his keyblades ready for something to come at them.

Axel gave a nod before he accidentally brushed against of the walls. The roses one the wall opened their petals to show their white teeth, before Axel or Roxas could move, the roses moved out of their resting places and moved for Axel.

"**OUCH!**" Axel shouted as he felt the teeth sink into his back. Roxas turned in time to slash the rose that launched at him. Axel burst into flames, incinerating the roses that leached themselves onto his back. As the flames licked the bush, the bush _absorbed_ the fire.

"What?" Axel said as his fire was eaten, as he hacked at the planet lusting for his flesh and blood. "We need to keep moving to the center" Roxas said as the roses moved out the bushes like snakes.

Axel sent his chakrams into his burning yo-yo while Roxas pun his keys and cut the roses in front of them. The roses starched out to make a wall to block Roxas and Axel from continuing any further as they chopped the plants.

"Can't we just jump?" Roxas asked as the roses behind them made another wall and slowly moved towards them. "There are roses on top and spires, I don't think so" Axel said smirking as he hurled his chakrams again, severing the first layer of thorns and rose heads only to have them grow back just as fast as he cut them down.

"Fine" Roxas said as summoned his Nobody symbols and launched five of the laser towers through the wall of thorns and roses in front of him. The light of his spires interstated the blood thirsty plants.

"Move it!" Roxas shouted as he ran through the path now open to them. Axel on his heals the pair made it to the middle of the maze. At the center of the maze lay a huge pavilion and a red brick fountain. "Now what" Axel said heaving. "You get to be punished for being such knotty boys" A voice said to the two boys looking for the owner of the voice.

The water in the fountain slowly pooled out, Sloth stood solid and smiling at her prey. "You're suppose to be dead!" Roxas shouted as the woman sat on the edge of the fountain. "But I can be stubborn." Sloth said as she turned her arms to water and she swung one at Roxas as he jumped back.

He got up quickly and ran back. Axel dodged her other on slot of water. Sloth swung but Roxas dodged and jumped over them, but one managed to make him trip. Axel jumped in front of Roxas and made a shield, but a tentacle shattered the magic defense.

Roxas summoned three more around them consecutively but each one was broken. Axel was able to jump as the last shield disappeared and sent a wall of fire at Sloth, stopping the next assault of tentacles. Roxas rolled to Axels' side ran at Sloth, jumping high in the air.

Roxas slashed down at her with the Oblivion as Sloth made herself water, making the slash useless, only to have he solid half ripped open by Oathkeeper. Roxas slid his keyblades out of their new sheathes and kicked off of Sloth.

Sloth put herself together and swung at him but was turned to steam as Axel zoomed around Roxas whirled his chakrams in a burst of fire. She swung down, breaking the hold of Axel's chakrams and she moved to the side. She extended two tentacles of liquid and pushed Axel back. Roxas used is spires spell, and impaled her with the ray of light through her stomach. Sloth stood there, as blood pooled at her feet. Then she smiled.

"I am not as easy to 'kill' as I was the last time we meet" she said changing to liquid state, destroying the white spears. She made herself solid and looked at Roxas. She swung at him with her water arm and only to have him duck. She jumped in the air and made herself into a blob and landed right on him.

She recoiled when another hissing sound was made as Axel stabbed into her bubble of water; she was forced to make her body solid from the sting of fire. Roxas slashed and thrust but she only liquefies her body with each attack. Axel ran at her when Sloth made one tentacle and shoved him back into Roxas knocking them to the ground.

Before Axel or Roxas could recover Sloth reach out to form another blob around Roxas and pulled to his feet but keep him at a distance in the liquid prison. Roxas was unable send is spears with the water in his mouth. Suddenly the line of liquid connecting Sloth to Roxas was severed by a fire slash.

The prison around Roxas diminished and Axel tossed Roxas a high potion. Roxas moved out of the way as a wave of water was sent at them. Axel tried to move as well when suddenly, 6 water ropes held him back. He struggled to send a burst of fire only to find his spells washed out each time he started. Then a slash came at the water ropes, breaking them apart. He ran off helping Roxas up as he was shoved back. "This will be easy we just have to hack her heart in two" Roxas said as Axel readied himself again.

"Oh, no you won't" Sloth said ready to send her tentacles when the Oblivion keyblade came at her. Axel slashed sideways sending a blaze of fire at her. Sloth moved to the side then liquefied herself and slithered to Axel and then she punched him in the gut. As he fell back, Roxas jumped in the air and slashed down.

She moved aside as Roxas tried to impale her with one of his keyblades. Axel did a cartwheel and pushed himself off with his hands as Roxas ducked to avoid him as Axel landed on her. She turned her chest to water and absorbed him inside of her.

Roxas ran up from behind her and used the keyblades and slashed into her. There was a resounding crack heard as Roxas fallowed through with the swing and Sloth melted as Axel pushed back.

"Axel, are you okay?" asked Roxas.

"Yeah. You saved my ass." said Axel.

"You are my stupid love, why wouldn't I?" asked Roxas

"**HEY!**" Axel yelled as the cracked crystal melted back together leaving only two red orbs in the heart. "I told you I was not that easy to kill. You boys don't listen well to **MOMMY!**" Sloth shouted as she sent a burst of water at them.

_Redd's Library_

Tifa walked along the selves off tall and seemingly endless bookshelves. Tifa ran her hand over some of the odd covers of the leather bound books. "So, we do you want to fight?" Tifa said as she turned a corner to see Tira sitting on a table reading a copy of Dante's Inferno and a mess of what seemed to be vampire novels at her swing feet.

"I didn't think you would get here" Tira said as she continued to read her book. "I would only want to play with really fun toys" Tira paused as she dropped Dante and pick up her Aiselne Drossel. "Let's get started, okay? No point in dragging it out, right?" Tira said cheerily, whirling her ringblade on her wrist.

Tifa was ready with her leather gloves set. Tira had charged with the ring blade horizontally. Tifa managed the jump out of the way in time, but Tira just changed direction. Tifa continued to dodge back and forth while Tira simply continued to change direction. Tira wasn't getting anywhere, but neither was Tifa.

Grabbing on to the bookshelf binder Tifa back flipped as she used the bookshelf as a base. As Tifa raised her feet, she missed the ring blade and uppercut Tifa with her feet. Tifa fallowed through with her flip and landed on a blank space on the shelf as Tira's body smashed into the bookshelf behind her.

Tira pushed her body out of the pile of books that feel on her and spit out a mouth full of blood. "A nuisance... you are such a nuisance." Tira said as she glared at the smirking woman. "If I'M the nuisance, then why are you still a live.

Tira gave a growl before she sent her Aiselne Drossel flying at Tifa. Tifa grabbed four of the books under her and hurled them at the gleaming blade. As the blade shredded through the books, Tifa launched herself over the blade and kick off the ring and moved to Tira.

Tifa raised her left hand, and smashed the palm of her hand into Tira stomach, turning her wrist still in her stomach and shoved Tira through the tow bookshelves. As Tira fell, Tira's Aiselne Drossel whirled and slashed through Tifa's back ripping the skin open. Aiselne Drossel moved through the holes and landed in front of Tira as did a front flip.

As Tifa readied her self for the blade against her skin, Tira kick her in the stomach before slamming the blade on her skull and slashed the blade up the side of her face and propelled the abused Tifa into one of the many table lining the center of the library.

"That's it? That's all? How lame!" Tira said smugly as she watched the blood drip from Tifa face. Tifa pulled out a high potion before she smashed the bottle over her head. As the glass melted with the liquid and drenched her body her wound were sown back together and her inner wounds were mended.

Tifa got into a stance quickly and ran forward quickly, front flipping to a summer salt and kicked Tira's head. Tira reached a hand up grabbing Tifa's over leg quickly, pushing forward to push her back.

"Over already? Come on, I want more!" "You haven't even seen what I can do!" Tifa smirked, just barely landing back on her feet from the force of Tira's burst on her legs. She used this push to hop forward and back flip a kick to Tira's head; Tira jumped back dodging with ease.

Tira disappeared behind the books and appeared behind Tifa, leaving a black and purple trail of light behind her, stabbed the ringblade to Tifa's back, shooting the wings forward to push her forward and making her nearly fall to the ground on her face. Tira grabbed her arm and spun once, leaving slashes on her back.

With a jump kick to Tifa's scared back, shoving her into the shelves in front of Tifa. Tifa turned around as she muttered a cure spell. Tira licked the red liquid covering her blade.

Tifa smirked before jumping forward from the bookshelf, like a spring at Tira throwing a fist to her face, smashing into her nose, she grabbed Tira's arm and threw her up jumping with Tira's flying body. Tifa kicked Tira three times, once in the leg, the rib and the arm, taking her arm and pulling back as she grabbed Tira's blades as she kick the hand open.

Flinging her to the table below smashing them, as Tifa landed she took Aiselne Drossel in both hands Tifa slashed through Tira's right half. Tira's body shock before going limp, "Hurt much? Oh, I guess you can't hear me anymore." Tifa said imitating Tira's voice.

As the crystal slowly melted as the light flew out of Tira chest Tifa, swung the blade again before the heart could reformat again. Another light flew out before the heart pulled back together. Before Tifa could hit again, the heart pulsed, shoving Tifa into the book shelves behind her.

"**YOU DESERVE THE MOST PAINFUL DEATH IMAGINABLE!**" Tira shouted as she sent another wave of darkness, burning some of the books on the floor and her ringblade was bathed in black and purple flames.

_Redd's ballroom hall_

"So good to see you again" Xemnas said as walked from his spot behind a pillar. "I was hoping to see you suffer at my hands." Lust said, smirking as the keyblades flashed in front of her. A mew was heard as Lust placed the cat she was holding onto the steps to the ballroom where she sat.

"Move" Riku said calmly as Lust walked down the steps. "No" Sora said as Xemnas, in his coat of black swirls but red filling where the white was. "You need to go Sora" Donald said as he walked next to Riku's right. Goofy stood in front of Sora before saying "You need to save your energy to fight Redd. I will get you to the stairs". Goofy tightened his hold on his Save the King his back to Sora.

"All right" Sora said as Goofy charged at Lust while Donald sent a wave of lighting at Xemnas. Riku moved in a flash, appearing behind Xemnas before slashing at the Nobody as the lighting hit him.

Goofy slammed his shield into Lust and pinned the woman to the ground while Sora glided over them. Lust raised one of her hands and sent her nail spears at Sora trying in vain to hit the boy as Goofy pushed hard on her.

Before turned to leave through the large wooden doors he shouted "Curaga". Healing, Donald, Goofy and Riku. Lust rammed her nails at the shield, forcing Goofy back. Xemnas hurled two blue sparks from his hand, pushing Riku back and the other sent Donald flying as it exploded.

"Damn" Riku said as he stood. "You got stronger but so have I" Riku said as Xemnas smiled at his kneeling position Riku was in. "Looking like that, I find that very hard to believe" Xemnas said as he sent a stream on laser bullets at Riku. Before Riku could jump Goofy jumped in front of him, stopping the lasers with his shield.

Donald sent a burst of blizzaga spells, a few slicing a Xemans' body stopping him from charging his lasers again and another set hit Lust, piercing her arms and body, imbedding her to the stairs.

"Damn you" Xemnas got out before Riku stabbed him with his key before forcing him back with a string of black and red streaks. Donald and Goofy moved at Lust as she slashed at the icicles that were in here. As Lust stood, Goofy hurled his shield at the woman, only to have his weapon caught between her thumb and pointer nails.

"Firaga" Donald shouted, sending a ring of fire at Lust. Lust took the edge of the shield in her hand to stop the ring of fire. Then Lust flung the shield at Donald, just to have the weapon caught be Goofy.

Two of the laser bullets that Riku had deflected hit Donald and Goofy sending them flying, as another bullet hit Lust. "**WATCH IT YOU IDIOTS**!" Lust shouted as she stumbled from the shock of the beam.

As Xemnas opened his mouth to reply, Riku slashed through is chest, slicing the crystal where his heart would be.

Donald shouted "Curaga" as Riku and Goofy jumped next to him.

_The Ballroom_

Sora walked through the portal into a vast room. A huge golden chandelier hung above the floor, the walls were crimson and lined with pots of black roses. Redd stood in front of the chair standing at the end of the room.

"So we finally meet" Sora said as he tightened his grip on his key and glowering art the red woman in front of him. "So this may be the first but it will be the last. Are you sure you're prepared to stand against me?" Redd said smiling, before Sora could move a set of lances zoomed at him, appearing above him.

"Reflect!" Sora shouted, the lances hit the panels and flew back as the sphere pushed them back. Soras did a quick run as the panels moved apart and exploded. Redd stood seeming unaffected by the fact that Sora was charging at her. Without moving a muscle, a blue shield made of ice grew in front of her.

Sora slashed his keyblade hoping to strike at the calm woman only to have the key stop as in hit the shield that moved in his line of fire. Sora new the shield to be that of Vexen's, 'What!?' Sora thought as he leaped over the shield only to be hit with Xaldin's spears.

The jab of the spear and the burst of wind fallowing it sent Sora flying back to the doors. "I have more power than you can even hope to have. Even without tapping into Queendom Hearts." Redd said smiling at the kneeling key wielder.

The spears faded and the shield melted. "Don't even dare think that this will be easy." Redd said as she hurled a wall of daggers at Sora.

"Blizzaga!" Sora shouted as the wall of blood thirsty daggers neared him. The ice formed into missiles with pointed ends, as the ice and the steel met, they both shattered on impact. Redd raised one of her boney hands, as she lowered her hand huge stalactites of stone fell.

Sora expected this and dodged the heavy stones. As the stones smashed into the marble floor trying to hit Sora, were imbedded themselves into the ground. As the stalactites continued to fall, Redd sent bouquets of her black roses at Sora. The black flowers opened their mouths wide ready to sink their teeth into the tan skin.

Sora slashed the bouquets as he tired to move past the stones. 'I have to do something' Sora thought as he cut through another bouquet and the stones formed a prison around him. As the last stone fell, the biggest one ready to smash Sora fell into the ring, Sora jumped at the stone. Slashing the stone, Sora spun around colleting the stone shards before hurling them at Redd.

Without flinching Redd stopped the stones as Sora fell to the ground. "You have guts... I'm rather impressed." Redd smiled as she erased the stones and stalactites. "Do you really think you can defend yourself for so long." Redd said this time sending the spears at Sora fallowed by a horde of unmanned weaponry.

"This will be fun." Sora said smiling as he shattered the spears and moved into the horde of weapons.


	15. NOT THE LAST CHAPTER!

THIS IS NOT THE LAST CHAPTER. THIS IS A STORY OF MY OWN MAKE. I AM GIVING THIS TO JUST QWELL THE ARGE . I am working really hard on the last chapter I promise that it will be long but until then I have this. I hope that you enjoy this story that i personaly made. Please be a little more patient. I now there a spelling errors. thank for all of you still reading and waiting patiently I hope I do not disapoint you. thank you

* * *

A shout, screams of anger and hate, the sound of steel meeting flesh fills the starless sky. The death of many humans and creatures alike, only audience was the moon. A war for what reason was unknown, but all still fight. For self worth or the good of all, blood must be spilt. When both sides started to fall in numbers.

One ff the humans that had the dark covering have his body looked to the moon with mismatched eyes. One black as ever on his human side, but the other that was infested with the black substance eating at his flesh was red as blood. A man looked down at the chaos beneath his feet.

The man bore black wings and long raven, his eyes, the crimson eyes that many feared to see the hate that lay with in them grow but loved by the kindness that can be seen. The tainted soul that spotted this black angel shouted its name

"D---" but said no more and a creature of strange build stabbed the man. "YOU do not deserve to speak the Emperor's name you tractor" the creature said as the body fell, and white blood covered his blade. The face of this creature was hidden behind a silver mask and it's body in a blue hue, bowing to his Emperor before continuing his fight with his fellow men. The black angel slowly descended as the battle continued. Those tainted by 'dark' tried to flee but were stopped by the battalion from behind. All stopped when the raven haired man's feet touched the ground.

"Hail Lord Daemon!" a swordsman shouted behind the crimson eyed man. All loyal to the black angel bowed, tractors a follower of the dark hissed and spat at him. Some of those that were completely cover in the black parasite stared in aw, none ran only stared at the youth. The youth's eyes gleamed of hate and anger, he smiled as some wanted to fight while others could not move do to half of them wanted to run the other wanting that soul and blood. Daemon's smile grew as his black wings grew in size and shape.

Each feather twisted and curved, when the wings looked like large hands. When those tainted saw the wings grow they tried to flee but could not get through the warriors that had blocked their exit. The angel called Daemon smiled a breath taking smile at the sight of those who wish to destroy his home and loved ones, squirm and cower away. "Intake" Daemon said with his smile still in place.

The wings gave a purr of satisfaction then moved forward to devour their dinner. Those that were bowing to Daemon watched as the hands moved to 'eat'. Daemon turned to those behind him. , and smiled at the faces wanting to take part in the fight that they were looking for. "Well you can't let me have all the fun" Daemon said to his troops. The young men and creatures gave a cry of excitement and shouted, "NO SIR!"

When his troupes entered the fight those that were only half cover with the dark were eaten whole and reshaped there clawed arms into blades of any kind and fought with all there muster while still fighting the wings of the Gabriel family. Soon blood both red and white was in the night air once again. With in minutes the soulless dark lay dead on the barren Wastelands.

Music played in the background. The white ball room was vast and empty, only Daemon and another stood in the room. "My Lady" Daemon said bowing to the woman donned in red and white. Her red lips curled into a smile. Her black hair hid her crimson eyes as she extended a tan hand to the Emperor of Silhouette.

"Me Lord" She said her voice dripping with sarcasm. Smiling Daemon took the extended hand and kissed it before pulling the woman into his chest and began to waltz to the music. "How was the little war?" the tan skinned woman asked as Daemon twirled her figure around. "The fools gave to the 'dark' only to find nothing but the waste of a life that they wanted." Daemon answered with a bite in his usually cheerful voice.

"And how are things in your country, Mistress Morgan Rovein?" Daemon asked as they continued their waltz. She gave Daemon a scowl knowing that speaking her full name irritated her. "Beautiful, with my mind running the government, my Gardenia is as well as ever" Morgan said in matter of fact way. "Let's stop this stupid waltz and really 'dance'."Thought you never ask" Daemon said happily. The music played the waltz, for the guests. Morgan smiled as her arms changed from the beautiful tan skin to polished metal gloves, her dress changed to pants and her jacket turned to a darker red, the white top glowed red. Two long red and gray blades tied by a cloth filled her palms as she jumped back from the black angel before her. Daemon moved his right arm hurling a black wing at Morgan's figure.

Smiling Morgan slashed down as the wing came at her, cutting a line down the wing breaking it momentarily as the feathers separated. Twisting the hilt of her blade she caught a black feather between the two blades and sent the black knife at Daemon. Catching the feather before it could hit his forehead, he blew it away. As his breath met its surface the feather melted to a black liquid and spattered through the air at Morgan. The feathers at her feet melted and whirled around her, incasing her in an air tight sphere.

"That was faster than usual, I am impressed" Daemon said smiling as Morgan's two blades came to his neck. "I have been practicing, don't you now the meaning of the word. Means to work hard-" But Morgan stopped as she felt a finger run down her back. "I don't need a lesson teacher" Daemon said mockingly.

"Why you as…" "Remember Morgan, a lady must always be elegant" A voice said sounding thorough out the ball room. "Oh bite me Éclair." Morgan sneered at the young girl sitting at one of the tables lining the dance floor. "Oh behave you- two" D-mon s-.

Then I opened my eyes.

'Dull' I thought as I walked over to the bathroom in front of my bedroom door. "Hello" I said to my reflection. "I hate work" I said to myself again as I dressed into the 'approved' clothing for a librarian. Skirt but a male looking top. 'Dull and boring' I though again as I drove the empty streets.

A fog covered the morning day. If their was a good morning then it wasn't this day. The sun was held captive in the black clouds. 'Oh looks like rain' I thought as I walked through the doors to the main library. "Hello Vera" a chipper voice said, emanating from behind the check out desk. My coworker Mary Olly, she is a red head and fun to talk to about books, but chipper. I mean chipper, I honestly think she inhales sugar and eats happy pills for breakfast.

My name is not Vera, she just calls me that. My real name, according to the orphanage is Verrici, that name was on a necklace around my baby basket when I was left art the orphanage. I have no foster parent, I left the orphanage because I was old enough to have a job and I had the proper education.

I hated that place; I hated all the happy faces of my friends when they told me they were leaving to be with their new family. People avoided me for being too quite or a weirdo for thinking I had wings.

I use to stop and think that my parents knew that I would be a little odd and threw me away. The only thing I enjoyed about that place was the library. By the time I left I read every single book in there. I love books because they are about anywhere BUT here. Here, this life this place this world.

"Hello Mary." I said sitting at my spot behind the other check out desk. "You had another dream" Mary said happily as she moved her chair closer to mine. "I KNOW you had a dream because you are ALWAYS more depressed than usual" She said as she poked my shoulder. "Yes" I said. Mary was the only person I talked to about the dreams I have. Sometimes work would be boring I would doodle or write down what I remembered out of the dream and she'd asked one day what I was doing and I told her.

"What was it this time?" She asked like a little kid wanting to rip open their surprise present on a birthday or Christmas. "A battle with the Pristine again, than I saw a ballroom with music and Daemon and Morgan fighting then Éclair telling Morgan to be an elegant lady." I said sighing as I closed my eyes smiling at the dream.

"That is cool!" Mary said spinning round in her chair. "How do you come up with these dreams?"

"What do you mean?" I asked a little confused.

"Dreams are made from parts of your day or memory you know. I know how dull your life is but you constantly read any book. HOW could you make that" Mary said smiling as she spun around in the opposite direction.

"They don't feel like dreams but memories. I have always had them even at the orphanage, like I keep telling you." I said stopping her mid spin knowing she would vomit if she did it too many times. She pouted before she rolled back to her side of the check out desk.

'What a dull life' I thought working throughout the day.

I walked in the front door saying hello to no one in particular. 'What to do?' I thought as I walked into the small apartment. After changing and getting my food I walked to my wall. My wall was a wall full of notebooks and binders each and everyone filled with facts, history or ideas of my dream world, my other home, I liked to call it. I grabbed the first binder labeled _How It Started_.

The being that made 'life' was nearing his end, and he wanted to do so much more. He made his way into his unfinished area. The man had been alone since he could remember. He made his first world, in hopes of having others, but a useless hope. The people of that world saw him as the ultimate being, a ruler, not as his equal.

All the worlds he had made, not even he knew the amount. All were good in the beginning, he took parts that he liked or pieces that seemed to make things better, but all have that lingering darkness and have that pain that was imbedded into its roots, the man that it was his fault that little part of him that made the worlds that made him failed.

His nightmares and his fears and scares and deaths, HE made the mistakes He made the faults not any of his creations or anyone else's. His greatest fears were made real in his creations and his faults. As the man felt his life slowly close he had but one regret is not holding onto his hope of finding another like him.

Nothing can really die, only move to a new reality and a new purpose. Now in the white space that he had hope would not be his last. This will be his perfect work and a link to all. The last piece, the epicenter, but these thoughts did not stem the tears. As his tears fell they shined into his stars.

He raised his hand to the last tear and held the now warm light close. Bring the warmth to his lips he blew into the star, as his breath touched the light it grew and became warmer, his sun.

"I desired someone, anyone, but will never have that." The man said. "My time is running out" The man said again in one of the many languages he had made. With his last breath, he covered the white space with a black blanket filled with diamond like stars that would never fade. As the air left his lungs, his aged body, curled and hardened. He was making himself into one of his orbs.

A planet, his heart made the core, his arms and legs, the rocks and grassy lands, his white haired weaving the clouds. His mind shattered and parted, making the new life on his perfect world. However his eyes betrayed him, one seeing the hopeful future he wants made real, but the latter his fear and nightmares real.

"Twilight" was the first word that entered the people's minds, with this last thought named his planet. Like all before them, those on Twilight made their present into their history.

On the man's hopes and dreams, there was no violence, only disputes of words and delights of homes and towns. On the other side, those that thrived in the barren waste lands loathed the name of Twilight and made their half the "Void". Nothing, emptiness and pain the thing the creator had hated the most.

They wanted what should have been theirs. The people of Void nurtured and grew their hate and made their bodies change into the monsters they saw so clearly in their minds, shedding their skin and growing scales, feathers and wings, the tools that made them better then those of Twilight.

These changes were not done by will alone, the people of void had found their masters eye. The white pool had a mind of it's we being in the liquid made it know that this world belonged to it. Their new God, the one that would help them regain what they had lost. All gave into the will of their new lord and their new lord 'blessed them'.

The people of Twilight saw this and wanted to make peace, they offered their hands and work to make their world better. Some to the offered hands but others spitted and bit at the warm hands, shouting they did not want help form traitors, nor did the Pristine want their sympathy. War broke out between the neighboring countries.

The people of Twilight could not fight back, having only peace and disputes that mere words could settle. Many died but none knew how to fight back against this god and the monsters that it commanded.

Until 4 warriors stood against the monsters, thinking if this god was in their world then they too must have a god to save them from the monsters that had torrent their homes apart. They searched for many days and nights hoping to find this god, always staying ahead of the Pristine. In the middle of their countries they had found a passage that only one with no fear could enter.

In the deep catacombs they found a black pool. They had found their god but at the bottom of the pool lay sleeping a girl. When their attempts awaken the beauty failed, Gabriel said he would swim to the bottom and wake the girl up. As Gabriel entered the liquid he could hear her and feel her.

Swimming to the bottom of the pool he shock and screed at the girl, but the beauty did not wake. He swam back to shore and found he had black feather wings on his back. 'If our god cannot save us then I will' Gabriel said these words, still famous to this day.

The wars stopped and the battles ended, all of the evil beasts were pushed back and their god was too weak to fight the new angel and his warriors. Once the beast and monsters of the void were all back on their side, the Wall was built. By the hands of all the people of Twilight, then Vertz made his kingdom next to the Wall, to ever watch over the Barrier to the two worlds that just happened to be on the same orb.

Another dream I thought as I 'opened my eyes' to see the familiar inside of the castle of Silhouette. But this time the dream did not feeling like a dream let alone a memory but real, now. I seemed to be gliding somehow, which was odd for all the other times when I moved before I seemed to be real.

I new the castle well, but the once warm gray and black halls were now white and pale, blank. As I moved to the library I passed some of the servents. They did not bear their usual happy smiles, happy to work in the bright and happy castle that treated them all like a normal person.

Now they wore white rages and their faces where bleak and seemed to be haunted by some curse. I was about pull the large golden handle of to the library hoping to see Daemon but as I reached the handle may body was slowly pulled out of the castle.

I saw the once warm castle turned white and sharp, as if touching the castle would make you bleed to death. My body moved through the walls, into the forest and through the trees. It seemed like I was feeling every thing I touched in the area of Silhouette was cold and dead. As I passed the border of Silhouette things felt normal and warmer.

I was pulled though a large rock I could see that it was a mine shaft with crystal bugs crawling about, The mines were a place were people would collect the bugs and make fine jewelry.

The Atys used the bugs to make their magic machines work. The pull on my body seemed to lessen and I was able to move again but was still slowly being pulled. I continued even though the mine had ended. I somehow felt that the mine did not really end.

I floated through the wall of dirt and rock to what appeared to be a camp of rebels judging from the training cloths in on area and weapons as well. I could see some of the Atys machines in corners of this somehow vast hidden plane underground.

But still now one sees me. Men and woman filled the tent and the training groundings, children in rooms, making what seemed to be toys. Usual the dreams do not last THIS long, but I did not want my time to be wasted, I moved with the force that attracted me here. I see a circular door, the center had one of Atys orb panels used for keeping seeker spells away, so the Pristine do not find out their plans of assault.

I slowly raised my hand to the door; waiting to be pushed away or worse yet wake up. I moved through the door. The room inside was large almost like a dome. In the middle was a huge wood table, no chairs. Orb lights filled the corners giving a dim light to the room. I still felt the pull, I moved to the door at the far end, I stopped.

I am becoming one of two things, crazy or certifiably insane for thinking that this is real. I deicide to go with certifiably insane, it sounded nicer. In the room behind the door I could see a bed and table mirror and bathroom,

"The leader's room" I said out loud thinking no one would hear me. I saw that person sitting in front of the mirror, that man that made me want to near wake and sometimes just never dream. THAT man turned in his chair and looked straight at me. "Hello Verrici" Daemon Gabriel said to me.

Then I opened my eyes.


	16. Beyond the Beaten Path

CHAPTER 15

_Beyond the beaten path_

_Lies the uncertain ending,_

_For some or for all_

"YOU WORTHLESSS LITTLE WORM!!!" Redd shouted as she sent wave after wave of spears and unmanned weapons at Sora. Sora moved in and out of the spears while knocking the daggers that flew at his face. Redd swept her arm in front of her, four velvet nightmares appeared and opened fire as Sora burst through her forest of blades.

"DEFENCE!" Sora shouted hearing the sound of a trigger being pulled. The bullets were merely absorbed into the panels or bounced off. Sneering, Redd raised her hand and set a burst of red light at Sora. Sora moved to the side as the red light hit the ground next to him, leaving an hole where his body was.

"Let's up the stakes!" Redd shouted to Sora. "And what to do you want to do?" Sora shouted back. "Let's have some more breathing room." Redd said, her scepter glowing a brighter red before covering the ball room in it's red light.

Sora shield his eyes trying to look through the over whelming light trying to see what would come for him. Sora opened his eyes when he felt a light breeze blow by him. "What" Sora looked around a valley surrounded by small mountains, the sky looked like the chess broader desert. Sora looked at the red kingdom hearts above the small mountains in front of him. Standing on top of the mountain was Redd looking at Sora with a smile plastered on her sharp a evil face. Redd raised her hand into the red Kingdom hearts above her.

Redd's scepter stayed glowing it's light not as bright has it had been. "How about I introduce you to my 'other' Nobody?" Redd shouted to Sora as he readied he keyblade glaring at the woman. "WHAT WAS THAT" Sora shouted to the woman. Redd sent a stream of black roses and vines at Sora. Sora jumped back ready for the vines to fallow him only to see them sink into the ground and form a black pool. The black pool rose into a portal and opened like a veil showing a hooded figure.

"What?" Sora looked at the figure of some one from the organization. "It has been a long time Sora." The organization member said. "Who are you? I killed all the Organization XIII members!" Sora shouted gripping his keyblade harder.

"oh… you did for most of them but we have a way of coming back. Just like Axel and Roxas came back, and so did Xemnas." The male organization member said as he flipped his hood back, a few rose petals falling out as he did so. "I am Marluxia, Organization XIII member XI, The Graceful Assassin." Marluxia said kissing a rose he made. The rose burst into petals and changed into a pink scythe, "Let us dance" Marluxia said sending a black wave at Sora.

Sora jumped to the side avoiding the narrow black blade. Marluxia sunk into a black pool at his feet. Sora looked around him before he felt the darkness come from behind. Sora jumped backwards as the Graceful Assassins appeared behind him and slashed where his body had been seconds.

"Come one can't you hit me." Sora said as he slashed his keyblade down only to have Marluxia disappear again. Sora felt the darkness come form his right, read for Marluxia, Sora was ready to block when he felt the scythe slashed up his back.

"Ahh" Sora shouted as the blade cut through his skin and he was hurled into the air, Marluxia took the chance and jumped at Sora slashing before disappearing and appearing at different directions each time. Soon Sora's body was covered in cuts and rose petals, Redd smiled as she watched her Nobody cut the defenseless keybearer, she made a throne grown behind her, She sat making a glass of wine as she heard Sora hit the ground.

"OH come now. I wanted more of a show from you Sora." Redd said her voice reverberating in the empty Valley. Marluxia sent a wave of black thrones and rose petals at Sora's fallen body. Sora pushed off the ground and flung himself over the wave of thrones, Sora twisted his body in midair and landed behind Marluxia and sent a burst of light at Marluxia, sending the Nobody into the mountain in front of him.

Sora sent a blast of ice balls at Marluxia as he tried to pull out of the stone. Marluxia was stabbed into the wall. Black blood pooled out of Marluxia's mouth and body. "How, when?" Marluxia tried to move, but Sora appeared in front to him and stabbed his keyblade into Marluxia. With a burst of light Marluxia was sent through the mountain.

"Marluxia you idiot." Redd said under her breath. Snapping her fingered she transported the bloody Marluxia back to the point where he had appeared. "Try HARDER!!!" Redd shouted as she pointed her scepter at Marluxia and sent a beam of light at Marluxia.

"AHHHHH!!!!" Marluxia shouted as his body turned silver and his height grew a little. He now worn silver close his face was changed into a woman downed in silver with a hood that looked like a red skull.

She had Marluxia's scythe in his hand but red tipped wings and has the yellows eyes of a Heartless. "NOW SILVER MAIDEN!!!" Redd shouted standing, her scepter glowed as THE Maidens body glowed the same color. "OFF WITH HIS HEAD!!" Redd screamed and the Maiden glided forward. Sora drank his elixir as Redd did her transformation of Marluxia.

The Maiden slashed a moved with a speed that made Marluxia warp look slow. Sora could barely avoid the stabbing and slicing of the scythe, a few cuts appeared on Sora even though he had avoid the scythe completely.

"DAMN" Sora said slashing at The Maiden, The woman merely glided backwards and moved past the keyblade with such ease that it did not even look like Sora was moving. Sora sent and burst of Light at the Maiden and pushed the silver woman back. Sora huffed as the maiden looked unscathed by his attack. The Maiden, slashed her scythe sending a burst of black blades at Sora.

"DEFENSE!!" Sora shouted looking at the army of black blades flying at him. The clear prism slowly cracked as the blades it the sphere one by one. The Maiden continued to slashed at the cracking prism around Sora. Sora used his keyblade to set up a smaller barrier around him. The shattered as The Maiden sent one last horizontal slash, Sora was pushed back as the wall shattered and the slash pushed into Sora. Sora's smaller barrier protected Sora, but could not stop the attack, Sora was pushed back far back until he slashed the black wave away.

"This is so mush fun" Redd said clapping. Sora growled and sent an orb of fire at Redd. The fireball grew in size at it near Redd. The silver Maiden jumped in the fireballs path and waved it's wings forward and destroyed the fireball in a gust of wind. "Oh, that was brave of you to try and attack me directly but I am saving my self for last." Redd said looking at Sora. The silver Maiden opened her claw like hand and opened a portal of black and red and sent the spears of black and red spike at Sora.

Sora warped from the end of the attack and appeared at the Maidens side, Sora continually slashed at the silver woman. His keyblade was glowing with each hit, Sora whorled around in the air and pulling the Maiden towards him before he slashed downwards and sent the woman into the earth below.

The ground crushed and shattered as the maiden's body collide with the earth. The Maiden slowly stood out of the ruble as Sora landed on the ground. The Maidens silver body was bleeding black and her clothes were ripped, her wings fanned out before she gave a screamed that Ripped through the air.

Portals opened from her moved and all round her body, the black and red strips twisted towards Sora. Sora glared as he warped past the first stripes as the collide where his body was and disappeared, Sora continued to warp until he had to his reflect and deflect some of the strips and some moved around the barrier before the panels and moved out and burst in light.

The last strip flew past Sora's cheek, leaving a cut be for it faded.

_*Redd's Library*_

Tira's body was covered in shadows, her ring blade now had black fire emitting around it, her eyes had turned blacker than any Heartless. Tifa ready herself waiting for the now floating woman to attack, Tira smiled her Arsenal Drossel flipped in front of her. "Did you know that a person is at their most radiant right before they **DIE!!!!**" Tira shouted her hands thrusting forward into the ring. Darkness filled the ring before a murder of black crows flew out at Tifa.

Tifa's hands glowed before she slammed her fist into the ground, burst of her energy shot from the ground and into the blackness of crows. The birds burst into flames and vanished, in second the birds where gone. Before the smoke could clear and whirling sound caught Tifa attention, but the sound did not come form the smoke but from behind.

Tifa whirled around, kicking the flying ring blade. "DIE!!!" Tira shouted coming from above. Tifa looked up to see the claws and daggers approached her. Tifa's leg glowed a bight yellow before she jumped up and meet Tira half way. "YOU FIRST!!" Tifa said twisting her body and slamming her light covered legs to Tira's stomach. The light sharpened and became pointed as it contacted Tira's skin. Tifa spread her legs apart as she and Tira fell, the light sliced Tira in half. Tifa landed among the broken wood and torn books. "DAMN YOU" Tira shouted the top half of her body slowly turning to ash.

"That was fun" Tifa said knelling down as she pulled an exliar out of her pocket before chugging the drink and smashing the glass of her wounds.

The doors shook, Tifa readied herself, the doors smashed open to show Card soldiers and neo shadows flooding in. "Know for some relaxing." Tifa slicing the Neo shadows as they jumped at her, in two.

_*Redd's Garden*_

Sloth sent a wave of water tentacles at Roxas, the blonde slashed at the tentacles, Axel moved at Sloth's solid body. Sloth turned her arm into liquid and smashed axel against the wall with a blast of water, before sloth could encase his body in her water, Axel burst his body in flames and sent his chakrams at Sloth.

The chakrams where slapped out of Sloth path as she solidated her arm and slashed them past her. To busy with Axel Sloth had not noticed that she had let Roxas sneak up behind her, Roxas slashed down, ready to cut Sloth heart in half.

As Roxas cut through the slash he did not hear the cracking sound like before nor did he feel the crystal under Oblivion. Roxas was hurled at Axel as Sloth's cut half turned into water a wrapped around him.

"**WHAT!?**" Roxas shouted standing up and looked at the Nobody. Sloth made herself solid before she raised her hand "Are you looking for this?" Sloth asked as she held up the crystal heart. "HOW" Axel started but stopped when the woman swallowed the heart.

"I can turn by body to water and can rearrange this to suit my purpose." Sloth said smiling at the gaping mouths. "That just means we're going have to cut you into tiny little pieces and find the heart in you chunks of flesh." Roxas said sending his towers at Sloth. The white beams cut Sloth's arms off. As the pieces of flesh flew behind Sloth, they melted into water and curled into each other.

They two disks of water whirled at Roxas, Roxas jumped over the petty attack. Axel hurled his chakrams, manipulating the chakrams around Sloth. Before Sloth could make new arms for herself Axel's chakrams imbedded themselves into her body and burst into flames. Sloth body melt as the chakrams burst into flames. The pool of liquid slithered to the fountain behind her.

As the liquid melt into the fountain the center piece spurting water was mashed.

_*Redd's ballroom hall*_

Riku slashed his Way to Dawn in to Xemans one last time, the Nobody let out a scream as his last light left his heart. his body hit the marble floor hard. Riku jumped back as Donald cured him, "What?" Riku asked as he watched Xemnas' body hit the ground still in on piece, not fading like Lusts. "Hmm" The Cat wondered looking at the scene unfold.

In the basement of the castle the seven princesses glowed and gave their power to the heart that they were keeping safe.

Xemnas picked himself up and looked at Riku, his body burst into black flames. His tanned skin melting away and silver hair faded with it, replaced by a pale skin and blue hair. "Hello Riku. It has been to long" The new Nobody said looking at Riku with a smile plastered on his face his deep blue eyes showing a black spark. "ZEXION!?" Riku snarled as he looked at the Cloaked Schemer.

Zexion sweep his hand in front of him, his Lexicon appearing before him in a burst of black. "Tell your Queen that I am great full that she gave me Xemans' body." Zexion said, looking at the Cat his dull eyes glowing on his face.

"DAMN YOU!!" The Cat hissed. He lunged at Zexion his claws bared. Zexion jumped back before the Cat could reach him and hurled his Lexicon at the Cat. The book burst, it pages seemed endless, each piece of paper combined together to make a giant cone. The Cat jumped over the cone with ease and moved to Zexion.

Zexion summoned another book and summoned the mass of pages around him. Some the pages rolled into themselves making needles with sharp edges, the others stayed close to Zexion while he made another book.

The Cat jumped back avoiding some of the paper needles. "Come on" Riku shouted to Donald and Goofy. Riku jumped in front of the Cat as the next set of needles were sent at them. "WALL!" Riku shouted summoning his barrier deflecting the needles.

"Move" The Cat said pushing Riku to the side avoiding a stream of pages flying behind them. The paper cone that Zexion had made before turned into a stream and flew to its master. "FIRAGA!" Donald shouted sending a fire ball at Zexion.

"Damn it" Zexion said as his wall of paper turned to ashes. "Fire beats paper!" Donald shouted sending another fire ball at Zexion before he could make another wall. Zexion's smirk turned into a smile. "WRITE!" Zexion shouted opening the book in front of the fire ball's path. The fire ball collided with the book, but nothing happened to the book.

"WHAT!!??" Donald screamed as his fire ball had no effect. Donald watched as the blank page the Lexicon opened to began writing on itself with a drawing added. The lexicon turned back to Zexion, "I have learned countless magic spells but not that one" Zexion said smiling at his newest addition to his collection.

"Read" Zexion said turning the book to face Donald again. Donald fire ball was hurled back at him only Zexion was a blue flame. "BLIZZAGA!" Donald shouted, now making the blue fire and blue ice ball, flying back to Zexion. "Read, chapter 10 fire" Zexion said his Lexicon sending a blast of fire at the ice ball and Donald.

Before Donald could say anything, Goofy jumped in the front of the fire and blocking it. "REFELCT!" Donald screamed covering him a Goofy in a prism, the stream of fire was absorbed into the walls. "GO!" Donald said waving his Save the Queen at Zexion, the panels flying at Zexion.

"Oh, it seems you learned a new trick." Zexion said covering his face, the pages made a wall between him and the panels, the clear disks hit the wall of paper before imploding. After the smoke cleared Zexion smiled at his wall still standing. "HAH" Riku shouted sending a wave of blue fire balls at Zexion. "Read Riku" Zexion said his sending Lexicon it's own black fire balls collides with Riku's and burst and flying towards him.

"Recite" Zexion said this time his Lexicon's pages flew out and each page turned into a soul eater and flew towards Riku.

"WALL" Riku shouted stopping the Soul Eaters from reaching him. The Cat moved behind the attacks and waited until he was behind Zexion and pounced. Zexion smiled a turned to see his real target move, he raised his hand as if telling someone to stop. The pages around him changed into spikes and stabbed at the Cat. Before the pages could reach his heart the Cat slashed at Zexion open face, leaving fours slashes on his face.

The spikes stopped as Zexion stumbled backwards, the attack throwing him off balance. He looked at his hand covered in black blood. "Nice try" Zexion said grabbing a sheet of paper, the page turned into a lance as he touched it. Zexion rammed the lance into the Cat's heart, with grace a pose "I guess your Queen won't have a King or a Guard, the best kind of Queen to kill." Zexion said into the Cat's ear as his heart left his body.

"Now back to my other toys" Zexion said, retracting the paper spikes and sending them at Riku.

_*Redd's Ballroom*_

As the Silver Maiden swung her pink scythe at Sora's neck, it stopped, the tip of the scythe just grazing Sora's sweat covered neck. In fact everything stopped, the wind, the sky, even the glow of Kingdom Hearts. Redd's eyes were hidden under her long hair.

Sora looked at the Silver Maiden, expecting it to move an inch, it seemed only him and Redd were the only thing moving. Sora jumped away from the Silver Maiden statue, popping open an elixir and poured it over himself, his Ultima and Oblivion appearing at his back again and his white glow returning. Redd dropped her specter, but stopped halfway to the floor, Sora could see Redd's lips moving, but no words were spoken, Redd's movements turned sluggish, she looked drunk and pained by some invisible force that only she could feel and see.

"No" Sora finally heard the red Queen's voice, Redd's eyes were wide and frantic, she raised her arms clawing at the sky. Sora fallowed her wide eyes, he saw the lone heart that floated to the red Queendom Hearts.

'Redd' The Cat's voice whispered only to Redd. "Don't leave me!" Redd said louder as she felt and heard the warm voice. 'I am sorry that I can't be your king but I will be your kingdom then.' The Cat's voice said fading.

"NOOO, YOU PROMISED ME!!!!" Redd screamed, tears falling, she fell to her knees and hugged herself. As her tears fell time resumed in her world, the Silver Maiden continued her swing where Sora had been, and her scepter hit the dirt. "AHHHHHHH!!!!" Redd screamed, making Sora's light flicker like a candle in the wind.

"I was making everything right, EVERYONE would have been HAPPY!!!" Redd screamed standing, her head hung, she raised her hand and her scepter flew to her palm. Redd looked up and wiped her tears away and , she then back handed the silver maiden. Even though the maiden was far away she fell like she had been hit by the hand. Before the maiden feel she faded into wisps, the black wisps flying back to Redd. "ROSSO!" Redd shouted standing erect and proud again.

_*Redd's Dining Room*_

Rosso stopped her firing at Cloud. "Hmph, our time here together is done, I hope we meet again little boy." Rosso said as she clipped her Red Tide to her back. "GET BACK HERE!!" Cloud shouted jumping at her. Rosso's hands glowed crimson before she jumped away from the slash and waved her arms sending six red disks at Cloud.

Cloud's buster blade glowed in blue flames before he hurled the blue flames at the red disks. As the two attacks meet they sent out a burst of white light. Rosso disappeared in a burst of red as the white light dimmed.

When the light was gone Cloud saw the last of Rosso's escape fade. "Damn it" Cloud said agitated that he lost his victim. Cloud turned to the unconscious man next to him, Leon looked like he was asleep. He watched the black sin on his lion fall off and turn into wisps.

Cloud as much as he wanted to carry his Leon bridal style had to settle with carrying him on his shoulder, he tightened his grip on Leon and his Buster blade when he heard the double doors shake. The doors burst open to show a hoard of Card Soldiers, Nobodies and Heartless move into the dining room.

Cloud smiled at the puppets ready to fight "Good, I can let my anger out on you" Cloud said as Neo Shadows and Dusks jumped at him, The Card Soldiers firing their AD-52s.

_*Redd's Ballroom*_

"Rosso" Redd said turning to her counter part. "Unite" They both said combing together. Redd's hair turned wavy and her long rose dress turned into thrones and melded together. The black and Redd thrones moved around her body making a battle suit. Sora noticed the similarity to the one Riku wore when he was younger and controlled by Ansem, only Redd's had some of her man eating roses, thrones and made to fit a woman.

"Now we have are real fight" Redd said sending a ray of light from her scepter at her Queendom Hearts. Queendom Heart glowed brighter as a keyblade appeared in her hand. Red snapped her figures and summoned the cradle that she placed Akemi in the white roses still on it. "Now you will see my true power" Redd said aiming he rose covered keyblade at Akemi. "NO!" Sora shouted flying as fast a he could trying to reach the white crib not caring that Redd held a keyblade.

Redd sent another ray of light, this time from her new keyblade, Sora flew in the path of the light. He used both of his keyblade to make his own ray. As the beams hit, Sora's light was pushed back. "How weak" Redd said smiling, and turned her key sending burst through her path of red. The burst pushed Sora's light, Sora blocked with his two keyblades, the red ray pushed him back into the crib, but Sora stood his ground.

"I WON'T LET YOU, HURT BY BABY!!!" Sora shouted pushing the light away. Sora fell to one knee, exhausted "How beautiful" Redd said her voice dripping with sarcasm. Redd stabbed the end of her scepter into the air opening a white a red swirling portal sending a wave of black and red strips at Sora. "REFLECT!" Sora shouted sending a prism around and Akemi.

As the strips hit the panels and the panel shattered, Sora knocked away the stray strips that flew at Akemi. "You can't even help your self" Redd said smiling walking on air over the cliff across from her. "You can't even help him" Redd said smiling wickedly pointing her keyblade at Sora again.

"Now my kingdom will be complete with the key bearer and his SON" Redd said turning her keyblade, sending the red light at Sora. Sora prepared for the attack held up his keys again ready to not be moved away.

As the red light hit Sora's key, a cracking nose filled the air. Redd stopped her attack and looked up at her Queendom Hearts, half of her Queendom was torn in half, one red the other white. "WHAT, MY QUEENDOM?!" Redd looked at Sora to see the key bearer glow white like the other half of her Queendom Hearts. Sora looked at his white closes lined with black patterns.

"Kingdom Hearts" Sora said looking at the white half of the moon. "NO!" Redd shouted sending a wave of black spears at Sora. Sora raised his hand; every single keyblade Sora had received on his journeys surrounded him, the black spears shattered before they could reach his body.

Sora turned to Akemi and picked up his child and gave him a hug before he teleported the child away. "WHERE DID YOU SEND HIM" Redd said her body shaking with anger. "To Merlin's where he will be safe and away from you" Sora said grabbing Oblivion and Ultima again his others keyblades still around him.

"Well, this is unfair" Redd said jumping away from Sora as he sent Lady Luck, Sleeping Lion and Fenrir at Redd. "How about we even this out" Redd said hitting away Two across and Bond of Flame as they went whirling towards her. Redd slammed her scepter and her keyblade together over her head. The clash sent a burst of light covering the sky above them. The red clouds took shape into a thousand black keyblades each one as real as the other.

"Well I guess the Queen must have her way" Sora said smirking at Redd. "At least I don't need all my weapons to protect me." Redd said gesturing to the keyblades floating around Sora. "Insurance" Sora said appearing in front of Redd in a burst of light.

_*Redd's ballroom hall*_

Zexion's lexicon flipped opened, it stopped showing Zexion an attack. "I have other business to attend my toys. So, I will have to leave" Zexion said his pages disappearing in a burst of blue fire. Zexion smiled at Riku and Sora's 'pets', his lexicon still opened to the paper for only his eyes to see.

"LIKE HELL YOU DO!!" Riku shouted, send a shower of black flames at Zexion. "Oh Riku, I thought you would have shown me a new trick" Zexion said smiling as he tore out three pages of his lexicon at threw them at the fire. The pages turned black before turning into the black flames that Riku hurled at Zexion, the flames collided in a burst of fire and smoke.

As the smoke cleared Riku could not see Zexion. "Where did he go?" Donald asked looking around the ball room, waiting for the cloaked schemer to attack. "Over here" Zexion said standing in front of the doors to the ballroom. "You" Riku started before he turned around to see a flurry of pages fly at them. Goofy jumped in front of the curled paper needles, the needles disappeared before they could hit the floor.

"I have a friend to share with you all." Zexion said his lexicon hovering in front of him. "I do hope you play nice" Zexion said the Nobody symbols glowed white on the book before it burst apart and cocooned itself in a black sphere. "Have fun" Zexion said disappearing into the ballroom.

_*Castle hallway*_

Cloud slashed and stabbed as many Heartless, Nobodies and Card men he could reach. Cloud separated his Buster blade and was holing his tow blades when he noticed that the Heartless were moving towards Leon rather than him. "NO YOU DON'T"!!!" Cloud shouted as he stabbed his blade into the Neo Shadows sliding past him.

Cloud turned to attack the Nobodies and Card men when they were cut in two. Cloud looked behind him as the Cards and Heartless burst into flames. "CLOUD!" he heard someone shout, "Over here" Cloud yelled as the smoke and remains of darkness lifted. A giant Moggle stood in the voices place.

"ah… Yuna?" Cloud asked as the Moggle pooped it's head off, "Yay!" Yuna said smiling at him. "Don't ask" She said as he opened his mouth as he say as a giant Cait and Tomberry came form his back. Cloud smiled at them, not saying anything "Yeah, yeah. Laugh while you can." The Cait Rikku said crossing her arms.

"Laugh and I'll hurt you." The Tomberry Paine said waving her Cactur plushie threateningly at Cloud. "Whatever" Cloud said turning to Yuna, her Moggle head still in her hands. "Have you found anyone else?" Cloud asked worried. "NO" Yuna sighed, "How's Leon!?" She asked as she say the man on the ground his back against the wall.

"I don't know. Rosso had him covered in darkness and was using him like a puppet." Cloud said putting his Buster blade back into one and lifted Leon gentle onto his shoulder. "Hold on" Yuna said as she put her Moggle head back on.

"I got you" She said thrusting her arms in front of her and purple lights covered everyone. Cloud felt the lights heal him the moment he heard Yuna say the words.

"Lets look for the others" Cloud said running with the Gullwings as they continued through the hall.

_*Redd's Garden*_

"I think we need some help here Rox's" Axel said creating a wall of fire around him a Roxas as Sloth sent a barricaded of water spears at them. "I'll give you some time just get Yojimbo" Axel said running past the walls of fire. "AXEL" Roxas shouted as he past the wall. "Damn it, stupid pyro" Roxas said slamming his keys into the ground and turned them.

A symbol appeared at his feet, and the warrior appeared behind Roxas. "Fight!" Roxas said to Yojimbo as he sent his light beams around him cutting the wall of fire apart. Roxas watched Axel jumping as sending his chakrams at Sloth as she stood where the fountain was and created tentacles around her.

Yojimbo pointed his hand at her and Daigoro jumped at her. The lion-dog slammed into her solid body, "Damn" Sloth said as she was pushed over her fountain. The water tentacles fell to the floor. Yojimbo sent daggers into her body, before sloth could melt Roxas sent a sphere of ice at Sloth encasing her in ice still solid.

Some of Red's rose bushes crawled to the ice block and hacked at it with their teeth, trying to chisel Sloth out. Axel sent his chakrams on fire and hurled them at the bushed burning them to ashes. "YOJIMBO!" Roxas shouted as all the bushes around them started to crawl towards them.

Yojimbo raised his fingers and stabbed them into the ground, forcing the black hole to open, he pulled out his Zanmato. He dragger the bladed as he ran toward the ice block and slashed the block vertically three times. Zanmato disappeared as he unshed his other sword and sent a burst of smoke a slashes at the bushes.

The ice covering Sloth shattered, Roxas, Axel and Yojimbo had finished pushing most of the bushes way when they turned to her kneeling body. "Do you really think that I was so we-" Sloth stopped as she heard a cracking sound. "No" She said quietly.

"NO!" Sloth shouted as she summoned a scepter and hurled it a Roxas. Before Roxas could move Axel jumped in the way of the spear but before he could defend himself Yojimbo stood in from of him. The tip of the scepter was at Axels throat.

Sloth's body melted into a black pool as three red light left her body. Yojimbo fell to one knee as he and Daigoro disappeared into the half moon above them. Roxas turned to Axel with a weary smile. "That went well?" Roxas asked with a smile plastered on his face now. "Yay… maybe not" Axel said as some remaining bushes came at them with Heartless, Nobodies and Card soldiers in tow.

Roxas crossed he keys over him and sent his light spinning around him. Axel jumped into the batch that Roxas' attack would not be able to reach. Axel sent his chakrams spinning around him as he sent towers of fires spinning around him. Roxas jumped above Axel spinning his Keys, sending a spray of blue orbs over the garden. In seconds the garden was bare, only the dirt left.

"That was all well and good." Roxas said kneeling next to Axel. "Yup" Axel said shaking a little. Heartless slowly crawled out of the dirt, before either of them could move to attack or defend against the Heartless disappeared into nothing as gunshots ring out in the garden.

"CURAGA!" Riku shouted in as she ran over in her thief outfit. "Are you guys all right?" Yuna asked jumping over to him, her guns out and ready for more Heartless, fallowed by Paine and Cloud. "Ya, WHAT HAPPED TO LEON!?" Roxas asked looking at the man Cloud had over his shoulder. "He's alright. We have to find the others." Cloud said before he heard the sound of an explosion across the garden. A Large heartless had been thrown through the wall. Tifa Stood on the Heartless before it disappeared. "HEY GUYS" She shouted as she ran to them across the garden. "Is everyone o, what happed to Squall??" Tifa asked looking at the young man.

"He's fine we have to find everyone else and get out of dodge." Yuna said before she fired at some Nobodies as they materialized. "They went to the ballroom." Tifa said looking at the direction of the ballroom. "How do you know?" Paine asked as she turned into her Dark Knight and sent a wave of darkness at the surrounding Heartless. "The Aeons, I heard them before they left." Tifa said before running in that direction. "Move it" Cloud shouted fallowing Tifa.

_*Redd's ballroom hall*_

The black Sphere slowly took shape a figure bowing. As the blackness turned to color, the figure had black wavy hair. "It has been so long since I could breath again." The figure said wearing a black shirt and pants. "I am Verrici." The figure called Verrici said bowing again, his read eyes glowing with excitement. "Out of my WAY!!!" Riku shouted, send a burst of fire at Verrici.

Verrici back ripped open to show black wings, the wings covered his body, stopping the black fire. "I want to play" Verrici said his wings melting around him, the liquid wrapped around his body, the liquid covered all of him saving his head. "OUT OF THE WAY!!!" Donald shouted rise his staff sending a burst a lighting raining on Verrici.

Verrici narrowed his eyes as the lighting hit him. "Fine" Verrici said. "I will get out of your way" Verrici said falling backwards. As his back touched the ground he was swallowed by his shadow. "Now we can play" Verrici said standing behind them. Before they could turn Verrici hurled a burst of black arrows at them. They trio was hurled at the door, the arrows leaving their skin burning were they had hit. "No, fun" Verrici said his black feet turning into paws and his hands into claws.

Verrici kicked forward before he was pushed back as Goofy slammed his shield into him. "Cure" Donald said healing the burns. Riku jumped over Goofy, he slammed his key into the ground sending a wave at Verrici. Before Verrici could defend, the wave struck him down his body. "HAAA!!" Verrici screamed, before he could even move, "BLIZZAGA" Donald shouted sending ten ice spears into his body.

"Riku, go on a head." Goofy said standing in front of Riku, as the ice disappeared out of Verrici. "NO" Verrici shouted his body Floating b3efore a wave a darkness moved under him. The darkness moved passed the trio and to the door, the darkness locked it closed. "I won't let you leave ME!" Verrici shouted; Riku could see that he was being controlled with illusions of his past, the nobodies symbols covering his eyes glowed white.

"If we can, let's not kill him" Riku said looking at the figure. "WHAT?!?" Donald and Goofy said looking at him like he fell of the planets. "Why?" Donald said as Verrici straightened himself, Goofy hurled his shield at Verrici knocking him into the hallways doors. "He is being controlled, if Sora could kill Zexion then made this guy will get control of himself. Look at his eyes it's not his fault that he is attacking us, he thinks were something or someone else." Riku said running past them.

"He right, Donald" Goofy said looked at his eyes and catching up to Riku. "FINE!" Donald said pushing

_*Redd's Ballroom*_

"Looks like this will take a while" Redd said looking at the glowing boy. Redd's scepter glowed bright red before she hurled the light, the light separated and parted, looking like red fireflies. "Enjoy" Redd said as the fireflies flew at Sora, as the black keyblades fallowed the lights.

"Damn" Sora said as the lights and keys near, he grabbed Oblivion and Ultima. "DEFEND!" Sora shouted just as the lights and keys neared him. The magic panels pushed the lights back at the black key before they exploded into smoke. Redd tightened her grip on her key, the smoke covering Sora. "That was fun wasn't it" Redd said spinning around her key meeting Sora's half way. Her scepter glowed again, she sent a burst of rose petals from her scepter. The petals striking at Sora, he glided back as the knife like petals pierced his skin.

Sora's keys whorled around him, knocking the petals away. "Why don't you just DIE!!" Redd shouted more petals emanating form her body. Redd and Sora stopped and looked up to see a black light cut between the red and white light covering Kingdom Hearts. "WHO DARES" Redd said turning to look at the point where the black beam was coming from. Sora gasped as he saw the black cloak of the organization.

Zexion held his book up to kingdom Hearts, 'Yes this will bring him back, I will bring my Nocturne back' Zexion thought as his lexicon emanated the black light. He turned to see a burst of Redd light. Zexion raised his hand creating a paper wall between him and the light before it could touch him.

"Took you long enough to notice me." Zexion called to Redd, he made copies of himself, his clones fanning out, around the book. "DAMN YOU!!!" Redd said sending them of light from her key at Zexion. Zexion glided out of the way, expecting his clones to stand the blast only to see them and his lexicon disappear. "I thought Riku killed you" Sora said appearing behind Zexion before he sent his keys into Zexion's back. As the keys entered his back his body turned to paper.

"Well I thought you would have gotten rid of Redd for me, before I got here." Zexion said, across form Sora before his hand glowing purple before he thrust it at Sora. Purple Arrows burst form his and the spray heading directly for Sora. Sora flew into the air before the arrows could touch him. Before he could relax he was hit by and large boulder, Zexion turned to see his before he got hit. Redd raised he Key to Kingdom Hearts as the boulders hit her target. 'Cat' She thought as he sent a wave of rose petals from her body into the black keys. "STRIKE!!" Redd shouted sending the black and red clouds at Sora and Zexion.

Sora cut the boulder before he could hit the wall of stone and Zexion's burst apart with black fire. Sora heard the keys and petals fly at him, he grabbed his Kingdom key and pointed his own light at kingdom hearts, his keys scattered into the oncoming cloud. Zexion ripped out one of his pages, making his body glow blue before he flew into the air. His hands glowed a clear blue as he neared Redd. "What!?" Redd said before Zexion sent two orbs at her. "Damn" Redd said as the orbs hung in front of her before they exploded.

The Keys and rose petals fallowing Zexion dropped to the ground as he flew up, he turned to see Sora's Keys slice at him. Before he could shift five of the keys cut him. Sora turned to the stone wall behind him as it turned into a hand and swat him to the ground, his keys appearing behind him to act as a cushion.

Redd's back burst open to show blood read bat wings "Know time to get rid of the bug then onto the pest." Redd said flying at Zexion. Zexion heard the wings, he opened two lexicons, one turned into a twisted spear and the other burst into smaller blue orbs encircling his body. Zexion sent tow of the orbs at Redd, as she sent a wave of rose petals at him. The pushed passed the orbed to slash her key into Zexion only to be stopped by his twisted spear.

"I promise to kill you this time" Zexion said slashing Redd away as her scepter neared him. "Just like I killed your little kitty cat." Zexion said smiling as Redd's eyes grew. "You…you killed, you killed Cat" She said he body shook. "yup" Zexion said flying back as he sent all of his orbs at her. "I will make you SUFFER!!!" Redd shouted summoning black spears at him, the spears cutting through his orbs. Zexion twirled his spear around knocking the black spear away.

Redd thrust her scepter at Zexion, sending a white orb at him. Zexion slashed at the sphere at the white orb, only to be absorbed into the whiteness.

~*~

Zexion opened his eyes to see the sea blue room that he had spent many days and nights in. "Zexion" a voice said at Zexion's side. "Demyx!?" Zexion said the name that he had screamed many nights over. "Come back to sleep Zex. I am exhausted from pounding you into the bed" Demyx said snuggling into Zexion's up right side.

"Demyx" Zexion said turning to his love. "That's my name" Demyx said. "With all the times you have creamed it, I hoe you would know it". Demyx said, smiling as Zexion laid down and moved into his chest. "I love you Zexion" Demyx said kissing the top of his head.

~*~

Redd stood of the floating body of Zexion encased in the white sphere, drowning in his illusions. "By order of the Queen." Redd said raising her scepter of Zexion's throat.

~*~

"I love you too, Demyx" Zexion said as Demyx trailed kisses over his face. Tears slowly came out of his eyes slowly, nearing his lips.

~*~

"OFF WITH YOU HEAD!!!" Redd shouted stabbing her scepter into Zexion's neck. She ripped her scepter out of his neck, sending his body falling to the ground. His body disappeared into nothing as before either part touched the ground.

"Now" Redd said turning to look at Sora as he sent a stream of light from his key at Kingdom hearts. "For you" Redd said flicking her wrists, sending a burst of black spears at Sora. "Right" Sora said as his keyblades spun around him, knocking the spears away.

Redd waved her arm sending a burst of rose petals at Sora, Sora jumped away tying to avoid the small petals only to be pushed forward as a large boulder ran into his back. "LIKE I'M GOIJNG TO GIVE THAT SENTENCE SO QUICKLY!!!!" Redd shouted sending the boulder and Sora into the opposite wall.

The wall shattered into pieces as a burst of light emptied from Sora. "WHY ARE YOU DOING THIS!" Sora shouted flying at Redd; he fired a wave of Ice spears at her. "I deserve what is RIGHTLY mine!" Redd shouted sending a wave of rose petals and rose covered tentacles at him.

_*Redd's ballroom hall*_

Verrici dropped to the floor his body shaking as the white Nobody symbol enveloped his body. The door to the ballroom vanished as the entrance door burst open. Cloud and everyone was standing in the doorway as they watched the body fall to the floor.

"RIKU!!" Everyone shouted as they ran to the figure and they meet him half way. "He's fading, help him quick!" Riku shouted turning to look at them. "Here" Yuna said shifting to her white mage outfit and covering them all in a white light, sowing all the wounds closed and rejuvenating the magic spell.

"Where's Redd and Sora!" Tifa said looking around the ballroom. "He's in there!" Donald said point to the ballroom doors. "WAIT!" Riku shouted as everyone moved to the doors. "If Sora need help then he would ask for it. I know, I want to be there to help him, but we could be doing more harm then good." Riku said hiding his eyes under his hair. "Riku's right" Paine said standing next to him. "Yup!" Rikku said bouncing over to him. "We should see if we can do anything for Leon and be ready for who ever comes out of those doors." Yuna said help Leon off of Cloud's shoulders.

"You mean when Sora comes out of those doors Cloud said smiling at her. "Right" Yuna said as she started to heal Leon.

Just then the doors opened with a creek. Everyone turned to the figure standing in the door way.

_*Redd's Ballroom*_

"ENOUGH!!" Sora shouted sending a burst of light at Redd, who knocked it way like it was a bug. Sora appeared next to her and slashed at her with all his keys, sending Redd into her stone thrown and smashing it as her body touched it. "LIKE YOU CAN KILL ME. A HUMAN!!" Redd shouted sending black key, red orbs, spears everything in her arsenals at Sora.

"I can't allow you to miss use the light, EVEN IF YOU ARE HUMAN!!" Sora shouted his keys and body growing brighter as Kingdom Hearts shined on him. "I WILL PROTECT EVERYONE!" Sora shouted grabbing his Kingdom key. He flew into the wave on energy and weapons flying to Redd.

"NO!!" Redd shouted summoning her key as she hurled her spear at Sora as he cut through her weapons light nothing. The scepter hit it's mark stabbing itself into Sora's right shoulder, "DIE!!!!!!!!!!" Redd screamed as she slashed he key at Sora as all of his surrounded her and thrust.

"This… isn't right. I am … I am the…real queen…the true ruler of Queendoum…hearts." Red said as see bleed the keys disappearing and let her body fall. "Cat" Was the last coherent word that Sora heard before he fell to one knee. Redd's scepter disappeared from his shoulder and she had hit her mark slashing her key into his side leaving a large gash.

His Kingdom key stayed in his hand as he stood and walked to the door. All the magic had been drained form his body but he still had enough strength to hobble to the door. "Everyone, Riku, Akemi, I am coming home." Sora said as he pushed the door s open into with a blinding light.

_*Redd's ballroom hall*_

Just then the doors opened with a creek. Everyone turned to the figure standing in the door way.

"SORA" They all shouted running to the bleeding keyblader, "CURE" Everyone shouted they neared and Riku reached there before everyone else and held to fragile man in his arms. "Riku" Sora said smiling before he fell asleep. Riku was about to respond before the castle shook with a roar. "It's falling apart." Cloud shouted slashing some boulders away as they fell near Leon.

"Everyone!" They heard master Yen Sid's voice reverberate throughout the hall. "Find the nearest mirror, we can the call you back through it, hurry the castle is falling." Yen Sid said as his voice faded. "Mirror, mirror where the firckafrac is a MIRROR!!" Rikku shouted as she looked around the ballroom and trying to find a mirror. "Over there" Yuna shouted as she ran to the large mirror.

"HURRY BEFORE IT get's crushed!!" Cloud shouted as he picked Leon up and ran to the mirror with them. "YEN SID!" Yuna shouted as she fired at the falling roof that was about to hit the mirror. "QUICKLY OPEN IT" Tifa shouted as she jumped up and kicked the boulders out of the way. The mirror shined a bright white, and showed them the dressing room of the good fairies.

"HURRY!" All three fairies shouted as they helped them trough the mirror. Just as Riku entered with as the last of them he turned to see Verrici slowly limp to them. "WAIT Riku shouted a Yen Sid was about to close it. "HURRY!" Riku shouted. "YOU CAN Make IT!" Donald shouted as Verrici ran faster avoid the large amounts of rubble. "Your almost there" Goofy yelled as he Donald and Riku reached there arms out to him.

A large spear hit Verrici it the back before he fell a few feet away from them. "NOW!" Riku, Donald and Goofy shouted as they reached in and pulled him in as the mirror closed with a crack.

"Well." Yuna said as she pulled the spear out of Verrici's back. "That was fun" Rikku said as she and Tifa fell to the ground in a slump. "I am never going to your house if this is what it's like 24/7" Cloud said sitting down with Leon sleeping in his arms. "Agreed" Yuna and Paine said helping Verrici to the chairs in the room. "Here" Fauna said handing Akemi to Riku and the still sleeping Sora.

Riku thought that everything was okay, that is until Akemi turned the terrible two's.


End file.
